Golden Moon
by Androma
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de NusiainForks. Edward quitte Bella, mais pourtant elle trouve la force de garder les épaules hautes, surtout quand elle réalise que Jasper est resté pour l'aider à retrouver sa confiance en elle.
1. Chapitre 1: Abandoned toy

**Golden Moon**

_**Auteur:**_ _NusiainForks_

_Traduit de l'américain par Androma_

_**Résumé:**_ _Edward quitte Bella, mais pourtant elle trouve la force de garder les épaules hautes, surtout quand elle réalise que Jasper est resté pour l'aider à retrouver sa confiance en elle. Mais avec Alice qui attend le retour de Jasper, Bella tombera-t-elle à nouveau amoureuse, ou sera-t-elle une nouvelle fois abandonnée?_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Bien sûr aucun des personnages ne m'appartient... Ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_**Note du traducteur:**_ _Première fanfiction de NusiainForks?... Eh bien première traduction pour moi^^ Une fic qui s'annonce longue et également originale dans le pairing. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur ne presse rien entre les personnages: tous les événements se suivent de manière naturelle, et rien n'est précipité._

_Vous pouvez bien sûr retrouver la fic en version originale sur le site! ( ID = 4876020 )_

_Laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis, je transmettrai tous vos messages à l'auteur bien entendu! Et si certaines phrases vous paraissent incorrectes n'hésitez pas à me le dire, comme ceci est ma première traduction il y aura certainement des coquilles et des lourdeurs!_

_La fic se déroule donc durant le tome 2, juste après l'épisode de la rupture dans la forêt. Début pas très original je vous l'accorde, mais le traîtement qu'en fait l'auteur est par contre très original et novateur à mon sens! _

_Bonne lecture!_

*

**Prologue**

Il était en train de mourir. Mes yeux brûlaient à cause de la fumée, et mes poumons étaient emplis d'une odeur lourde et âcre d'encens alors que les loups jetaient les membres du vampire dans le feu sauvage. Je pouvais entendre les hurlements, les grognements de la meute alors que leur fureur se transformait en frénésie.

J'étais couverte de sang. Ce même sang qui coulait peu à peu sur lui tandis que j'essayais désespérément de maintenir son corps brisé et déchiré de tous côtés, afin de le sauver d'une mort certaine. Mais le sang que je perdais n'était rien. Mes blessures étaient juste superficielles. Lui était mourant! Mourant parce qu'il avait tenté de me sauver. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Mes cris semblaient interminables. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces malgré la fumée qui continuait de m'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que ces sons deviennent enfin des mots.

_« Jacob »_ Je hurlais. _« Il faut que tu le sauves! S'il te plait! Il ne peut pas mourir par ma faute! Je t'en supplie, tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça! Jacob! Oh mon Dieu – Jasper! Non! Il faut que tu le sauves! Il est en train de mourir! »_

La fumée était si épaisse que je ne voyais pas grand chose, mais ma vision périphérique parvint tout de même à remarquer un mouvement. Une petite ombre, rapide et fluide descendit dans la clairière comme un ange noir. Mes hurlements restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge alors que mon esprit reconnut cette silhouette familière. Alice!

*

**Chapitre 1:** Abandoned toy

_Il était parti_.

Une partie de moi voulait le suivre, retrouver son chemin à travers la forêt, le rattraper et le forcer à changer d'avis. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment suivre sa trace, et je n'aurais jamais pu atteindre sa vitesse même si j'arrivais à le suivre sans tomber ou me blesser. En plus, qu'aurais-je pu lui dire pour le faire changer d'avis? S'il disait la vérité et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, à quoi bon essayer d'argumenter?

Je m'effondrai au sol. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, où aller, que penser. Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait de nombreuses fois, tant de fois. Je pensais qu'il était sincère. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il avait été si distant, comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Pas celui que j'avais aimé mais un étranger.

Je restais là, assise sans bouger, pendant un long moment. Je me sentais inutile et seule, abandonnée comme un jouet qui avait été à la mode l'année précédente mais qui était maintenant tombé dans l'oubli. Bien sûr, Edward avait le droit d'avancer, d'avoir d'autres centres d'intérêt. Mais qu'étais-je supposée faire maintenant? Pendant des mois, Edward avait été toute ma vie. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble. Je n'avais pas d'autre occupation, rien pour me distraire. Comment pouvais-je passer à autre chose? Je sentais un engourdissement se répandre en moi alors que je m'enfonçais dans mon apitoiement.

Quand j'ai finalement essayé de bouger, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais réellement paralysée. Mes jambes étaient comme endormies à force d'être restée si longtemps assise ainsi sans un mouvement. Encore quelque chose pour me rappeler à quel point je n'étais qu'une humaine, pathétique et inférieure. Edward aurait pu resté ainsi, assis durant des jours entiers sans même ressentir la moindre pointe d'inconfort.

J'ai déplié mes jambes et laissai sortir un léger cri alors que je sentais mon sang se répandre à nouveau, amenant avec lui sensations et douleur. Des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans mes membres inférieurs, comme celles que je sentais s'enfoncer dans mon coeur. Je pouvais ressentir un étrange confort dans cette douleur: elle prouvait au moins que toute sensation n'avait pas disparu de mon corps.

Quand la douleur dans mes jambes commença finalement à diminuer, je me suis relevée et je suis revenue doucement vers la maison. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Je trouvai un message sur la table de cuisine, écrit de mon écriture irrégulière.

«Suis partie en ballade sur le sentier avec Edward. N'en ai pas pour longtemps, B. »

J'étais troublée. Je n'avais pas écrit ce message. Sûrement Edward, mais pourquoi? S'attendait-il à ce que je sois encore dans la forêt quand Charlie rentrerait? S'attendait-il à ce que je m'effondre dans une sorte d'état catatonique, au point que Charlie doive partir à ma recherche? Et s'il croyait réellement cela, comment avait-il pu partir au loin, me laissant seule derrière, après tous ces avertissements qu'il m'avait donnés l'année dernière quant aux dangers de rester seule dans la forêt? Je commençais réellement à me sentir en colère. J'ai alors froissé le morceau de papier et l'ai envoyé valser dans la poubelle.

Non, je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction d'agir comme la fille sans défense qu'il croyait que j'étais. Il m'avait blessée, oui, mais la plaie n'était pas fatale. Cela me prendrait du temps pour guérir; j'étais habituée à ça. Maladroite comme j'étais, j'avais toujours à me remettre d'une blessure ou d'une autre. Peut-être même que ce choc émotionnel s'en irait plus facilement qu'une blessure physique. Pas besoin de points de suture, d'attelle ou de plâtres. Juste de temps.

Penser au temps me fit jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Eh merde, il était déjà tard! Charlie serait très bientôt rentré, et je n'avais rien préparé à manger. Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour préparer quoi que ce soit ressemblant à de la cuisine maison, alors je pris un paquet de spaghetti et un pot de sauce. Je savais qu'il y avait une boîte de boulettes de viande surgelées dans le congélateur pour les situations d'urgence, comme celle-ci. J'ajoutai d'un geste de l'eau dans la casserole qui contenait les pâtes afin de la faire bouillir, et je mis les boulettes de viande et la sauce dans une poêlle pour faire réchauffer le tout. Ce ne serait pas un exploit gastronomique, mais Charlie ne remarquerait sûrement même pas. Il n'était pas du genre exigeant.

Le téléphone se mit brusquement à sonner. Je n'avais envie de parler à personne mais je répondis tout de même, juste au cas où ce serait Charlie.

« Salut Bella. » La voix était celle de Jessica Stanley. Je regrettai déjà. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à ce que Jessica appelle: sa commère de mère avait déjà eu vent du départ des Cullen. _Les mauvaises nouvelles vont vite_, pensai-je soudainement. Je me rendis alors compte qu'Edward ne m'avait pas confié 'l'histoire officielle'. Que dirais-je à Jessica si elle me demandait pourquoi ils étaient partis? _Oh, tu sais, Jess, Edward pensait que je n'étais plus assez bien pour lui et il ne pouvait supporter de vivre dans la même ville que moi, donc sa famille toute entière a dû se décider à déménager, à moins qu'il ne cède finalement à sa réaction initiale et ne décide de me tuer pour mon sang._ J'étais sûre que cette histoire ferait fureur.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à être à ce point créative.

« Ma mère vient de rentrer et m'a annoncé que le Dr. Cullen avait trouvé un nouvel emploi dans un hôpital de L.A. et que sa famille entière y emménageait immédiatement. C'est terrible! Tu as parlé à Edward? »

Déménager dans un des lieux les plus ensoleillés des Etats-Unis... Je dus admettre que l'ironie de la situation était à son comble. Edward voulait réellement aller le plus loin possible afin de faire la séparation la plus nette. Je savais pertinemment que s'il y avait un endroit au monde où les Cullen n'emménageraient jamais, c'était bel et bien une ville où ils auraient à rester enfermés toute la journée. Avait-il peur que j'essaie de le retrouver? Avait-il inventé ce mensonge ridicule comme signal pour me décourager? Je serrai les poings de colère. Je n'étais pas du genre agressive, et pourtant, à ce moment précis, donner un coup de poing m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, que ce soit à un objet, ou une personne!

« Bella? » La voix de Jessica interrompit le flux de mes pensées. Je paniquai brusquement. Que m'avait-elle demandé? Ah oui, c'est ça, elle voulait savoir si Edward et moi en avions parlé.

« Oui, on en a parlé. C'est vrai. »

J'entendis son « Oh », et je sus alors qu'elle ne m'appelait pas pour avoir confirmation de la rumeur. Elle voulait salir notre réputation. « Et, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Vous allez vous rendre visite durant les week-end? »

« Um... » Mon esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Edward n'était plus là. Je me sentais délaissée, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Que pouvais-je dire qui ne me ferait pas passer pour un objet un temps aimé puis jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette? Après quelques secondes, j'inventai soudain une histoire et priai pour qu'elle soit crédible. « L'avion est très coûteux, et la dernière année de lycée représente une bonne quantité de boulot, en plus je travaille plusieurs week ends par mois. On va voir ce qui va se passer, mais pour l'instant nous avons décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de voir d'autres personnes. »

« Je vois. » La voix de Jessica était incrédule. « Et tu es d'accord avec ça? Je veux dire, tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des filles en Californie. Tu es sûre de vouloir donner à Edward la permission de... d'avoir ses expériences? » Je pouvais entendre à sa voix qu'elle ne me croyait pas vraiment. Le fait qu'elle ait raison me rendit d'autant plus déterminée à paraître convaincante.

« Oh tu sais... » Je tentais de paraître ennuyée. « Je veux dire... N'imagine rien, j'aime Edward, mais il était bien plus utile en tant que petit ami quand il était là, tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

« Vraiment? Je pensais que vous étiez vraiment dingues l'un de l'autre. »

« Oui, eh bien, je suppose que nous l'étions, mais je n'ai que dix-huit ans et je ne veux pas passer ma dernière année de lycée à échanger des mails, des coups de téléphone et des visites occasionnelles dans une relation à longue distance, et je suis sure qu'Edward ressent la même chose. » _Oh oui, il avait été très clair sur ce point_. « Donc voilà, on restera en contact, mais on ne se fermera pas nos autres options, tu vois. »

Je croisai mes doigts alors que je prononçais ce dernier mensonge. Je ne savais que trop bien qu'il n'y aurait aucun contact futur entre Edward et moi. Comment avait-il dit cela? _Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé_. Il aurait très bien pu substituer un 'tu' au 'je'.

« Wow Bella, tu prends tout ça très bien. » Sa voix était toujours pleine d'incrédulité, mais aussi d'une pointe de déception. Je savais qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois totalement effondrée, le coeur brisé. Je pensai alors au mot jeté à la poubelle. _Rejoins le club, Jess, rejoins le club._

« Tu penses? J'essaie juste de tirer le meilleur parti d'une mauvaise situation. Peut-être que c'est comme avec l'équitation, tu vois: si tu tombes, la meilleure chose à faire c'est de remonter tout de suite! »

« C'est sûr. »

La voix de Jessica était maintenant incertaine. Je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées, reprenant la liste des garçons célibataires de dernière année de Forks, liste qui comprenait Mike Newton, son ex.

« Mais cela ne sert à rien de se précipiter, tu sais. »

Je savais que cette conversation n'avait pas du tout évolué comme elle l'avait espéré quand elle avait décroché le combiné, et j'en étais contente, même si je me sentais mal à l'aise de diriger la colère que j'avais contre Edward envers Jessica, en étant si méchante avec elle. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de sortir avec n'importe quel garçon, et surtout pas avec Mike, alors à quoi bon la rendre aussi malheureuse que moi?

« Je ne vais pas précipiter les choses. Je pense qu'une pause avec les garçons me ferait le plus grand bien. Ecoute Jess, mon père sera là d'une minute à l'autre et je dois finir de préparer le repas, donc... »

Je laissais ma voix en suspens.

« Oh, OK, alors je vais te laisser. »

Heureusement elle comprit l'allusion.

« On se voit demain au lycée. »

Je raccrochai le téléphone et je savais qu'aussitôt le combiné toucherait le socle chez Jessica, il serait repris immédiatement, soit par Jessica, soit par sa mère. D'ici à demain matin, il n'y aurait pas âme qui vive à Forks qui ignorerait quoi que ce soit à propos d'Edward et moi. J'espérais juste que mon histoire serait assez cohérente pour que les gens y croient.

J'avais fini de préparer le dîner quand Charlie passa la porte.

« Hey, Bella » Il parlait avec précaution alors que nous nous asseyions pour manger. « J'ai entendu que les Cullen déménageaient en Californie. Edward part avec eux? »

Je relevai les yeux, sursautant. Même si j'avais dix-huit ans, et même si tout le monde pensait qu'Edward avait le même âge, la possibilité qu'Edward ait pu rester derrière alors que sa famille partait ne m'aurait même pas effleurée l'esprit. J'espérais que Charlie serait le seul à faire cette association d'esprit.

« Evidemment, papa. Il est encore au lycée. »

Pour la énième fois! Je me demandai pendant un instant où les Cullen avaient réellement prévu d'aller, et s'ils allaient recommencer le lycée indéfiniment où qu'ils aillent. Pour une obscure raison, savoir le malheur que cela leur causait, en particulier à Edward et Rosalie, me réconforta un peu. Qui m'aurait cru si vindicative?

« Je vois. Donc je suppose que je devrais prendre un forfait spécial longues distances? »

Je savais que je devrais mentir à Charlie, mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point cela serait difficile. Il se rendrait vite compte et mieux que personne qu'il n'y aurait aucun appel en provenance ou à destination de Californie, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi.

« Je ne pense pas, papa. Ce truc des relations à longue distance, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. Edward et moi avons décidé de voir d'autres personnes. On a... On a rompu. »

C'était au tour de Charlie de paraître surpris.

« Et comment le prends-tu? Ça va? » Il était à la fois préoccupé, suspicieux, optimiste et rassuré.

« Oui. Je pense que ça va. »

« Hum. » Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. « Est-ce que je vais avoir à te conduire à L.A. pour le convaincre de revenir à Forks? »

Je grimaçai au souvenir de la 'version officielle' que nous avions donnée à Charlie pour les événements de l'année dernière. Je suppose que ça devait être difficile d'avaler qu'Edward et moi pouvions être inséparables une semaine, et totalement prêts à passer à autre chose la semaine suivante. Pas étonnant, puisque que c'était un mensonge de A à Z, pour ma part en tout cas. Mais je devais jouer mon rôle ici, et s'attarder sur des détails ne serait en aucun cas bénéfique. J'essayai de sourire.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si toute sa famille allait revenir avec nous, donc je pense que ce voyage n'aurait aucune chance de parvenir à quelque chose. »

Charlie avait maintenant l'air lugubre.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester à Forks? »

Alors qu'il posa cette question, je me rendis compte qu'il était inquiet que maintenant Edward parti, j'allais décider de retourner avec Renée et Phil. C'était étrange que cette pensée ne m'ait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu éviter toutes les rumeurs en partant moi-même. J'avais un autre lieu où vivre, moi aussi. Mais alors que je voyais le visage torturé de Charlie, je sus que ce n'était pas une option. Charlie avait besoin de moi ici, et je ne laisserais pas Edward m'éloigner de ma maison. Je ne voulais pas tout recommencer dans un nouveau lycée, être obligée de me faire de nouveaux amis, trouver un nouveau job. Rester à Forks allait être difficile, mais ce serait également plus simple que de partir.

« Oui papa, je reste à Forks. Je veux finir le lycée avec mes amis. »

Je me rendai compte qu'il prenait ça pour argent comptant. Je suppose que j'étais douée en relations publiques: peut-être que je tenais là une idée de carrière, après tout.

« Je suis content, Bells. J'aime t'avoir ici. »

Cela me surprit un peu. Le mot « aimer » n'était pas un mot que Charlie utilisait très souvent. Je baissai la tête, embarrassée.

« Je t'aime aussi, papa. »

La fin du repas se déroula dans le silence. Après le dîner, je lavai les plats alors que Charlie les essuyait et les rangeait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler quand nous étions ensemble.

Quand nous avons eu fini, Charlie se dirigea vers le salon pour regarder un match de baseball à la télé. Je lui criai que j'allais faire mes devoirs, et je montai les marches. Je savais que je n'en avais pas fini avec les surprises avec Edward, et j'ouvrai la porte de ma chambre avec appréhension.

Il était venu ici aussi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je remarquais que les cadeaux d'anniversaire qui m'avaient été offerts par sa famille avaient disparu. Il avait aussi retiré les photos de lui de mon album photos, et avait repris sa musique de mon lecteur CD. C'était un peu comme un coup fatal, mais aussi en quelque sorte un soulagement. Je reconnais que je me serais probablement débarrassée de toutes ces choses de toute façon. Il m'a juste évité ces soucis.

Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à étudier, et je n'avais rien à rendre pour le jour suivant, et je décidai donc de me préparer à aller au lit. Alors que j'étais étendue dans ma chambre sombre, les événements de la journée se rejouèrent dans ma tête, images d'un désastre durant une journée sinon plutôt calme.

Alors que j'étais seule, toutes les traces de mon prétendu courage disparurent et les larmes se mirent à couler en flots, jusqu'à ce que je tombe d'épuisement à force de pleurs.

*

_A suivre_

_Note de l'auteur: Je sais que c'est assez long, mais il faut que je pose les événements avant que Jasper ne fasse son apparition dans le chapitre 3._

_Note du traducteur: Alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'oubliez pas, toutes les reviews sont bienvenues, et toutes seront transmises à l'auteur de la fic!_

_Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je publierai la suite, tout dépend de vous!_


	2. Chapitre 2: Starting over

**Golden Moon**

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews / mises en alerte! Cela fait plaisir, que ce soit en tant que traducteur ou qu'auteur ;)_

_Note de l'auteur: Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas des plus merveilleux, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de montrer comment Bella fait face à sa première journée de cours. Je promets que Jasper va faire son apparition dans le chapitre suivant!_

_Comme nous le savons tous, tous ces personnages géniaux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!_

_Note du traducteur: Je suis d'accord avec NusiainForks, pas son meilleur chapitre, mais nécessaire oui ;) Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je ne sais pas vers quoi se dirige la fic, j'ai lu les chapitres déjà publiés mais l'auteur elle-même dit que la fic en est environ à 1/3 de son déroulement, alors que 20 chapitres sont publiés pour le moment... Donc beaucoup de choses peuvent encore se passer! J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes... Merci beaucoup à Ellana et Audearde de m'aider à tenter de les dénicher!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

**Chapitre 2:** Starting over

Ma nuit n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Je m'étais sans cesse réveillée entre deux cauchemars. A chaque fois je m'éveillais sans la fraîcheur du corps d'Edward à mes côtés, et cela me rappelait immédiatement ce qui s'était produit la veille. J'essayais alors de me rendormir, afin de me couper de la réalité. Pourtant, aussitôt endormie, les cauchemars revenaient. Aucun soulagement. Sans surprise, je me sentis terriblement mal quand l'heure de me lever arriva: je dus alors m'extirper de mon lit pour retourner à ma vie à Forks, à nouveau.

Je savais que la journée d'aujourd'hui serait décisive. Il fallait à tout prix que je me crée un masque, afin de cacher mon état au reste du monde. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir suffit pour me rendre compte de la difficulté de la tâche. Mon malheur était profondément ancré sur mon visage, et mes yeux étaient bouffis de ma nuit de pleurs incessants. Heureusement, passer de l'eau fraîche sur ma figure aida quelque peu. Je pris deux « Advils », à la fois pour leur propriété anti-inflammatoire et pour aider contre la douleur lancinante qui se développait rapidement dans toute ma tête à la simple pensée de ce qui m'attendait au lycée.

J'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir rester chez moi. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais rester cachée à jamais, et il valait mieux que j'affronte au plus vite ma peur.

Je m'habillai, avalai mon petit-déjeuner et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je retins mon souffle. Etait-ce possible? Edward, d'habitude infaillible, avait-il réellement oublié de reprendre cet objet qui me le rappelait tant, lui et sa famille? Je ne pouvais y croire, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas nier ce que je voyais de mes propres yeux. La stéréo, qui avait été un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'Emmett, était toujours là. Je frappai le volant de rage et de frustration. Comment allais-je me débarrasser de ce truc?

La colère m'aida finalement à me créer un masque, de sorte qu'au moment où j'arrivais au lycée, j'étais on ne peut plus ferme dans ma résolution à paraître nonchalante. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur me confirma que les signes extérieurs de mes pleurs avaient disparus. Tant mieux.

Alors que je marchais dans le parking du lycée, j'entendis des bruits de pas rapides derrière moi et je sentis un bras se refermer autour de mes épaules. Je me retournai alors et vis Mike Newton.

« Salut Bella! Alors comme ça j'ai entendu dire que Cullen quittait la ville et que tu étais ouverte à de nouvelles rencontres? »

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer la persistance et l'assurance dont Mike faisait preuve. Il pensait certainement à battre le fer alors qu'il était encore chaud...

« Hum... Oui... Nous ne pensions pas qu'une relation longue distance fonctionnerait. »

« C'est sûr. Une beauté comme toi, enfermée dans une relation purement téléphonique? Pendant ta dernière année de lycée? Aucune chance! Il y a bien trop de choses chouettes à faire cette année. Tu verras, dans quelques semaines tu ne te souviendras même plus de son nom. »

C'était plus qu'un souhait pour Mike. J'étais sûre qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'un garçon puisse un jour me faire oublier Edward. Néanmoins, je trouvais son optimisme séduisant. Peut-être que cela allait finalement être plus simple que je ne l'aurais pensé. Peut-être aurais-je assez de distractions pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans une dépression.

« Bella! »

Je levais les yeux et aperçus Angela me faire un signe au loin et s'approcher de moi. J'arrêtai de marcher pour la laisser me rattraper. Mike retira son bras de mes épaules, comme s'il avait senti que ça allait être un de ces « moments entre filles ». Il continua alors d'avancer, se retournant par intermittence. Il me fit un clin d'œil et cria « on se voit plus tard! »

« Il est de bonne humeur » commenta Angela, et elle n'eut pas besoin de dire qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi, m'observant attentivement.

« Comment vas-tu? »

Je n'aimais pas cette situation. Angela était toujours très sensible à mon humeur. Si quiconque pouvait voir à travers mon masque, c'était bien elle.

« Je vais bien. » Je décidai pourtant que je pouvais pousser un peu plus loin mon honnêteté avec elle, tout du moins plus qu'avec les autres. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. « C'est dur. C'était si inattendu... Je n'y étais pas préparée. Il va beaucoup me manquer, mais la vie continue, pas vrai? »

Angela ne semblait pas réellement convaincue.

« Jessica dit que tu ne veux pas entretenir de relation longue distance, mais tu en es sure, Bella? Ça pourrait ne pas être si difficile que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si Edward ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer... »

Je l'interrompis avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« C'est une décision mutuelle, Angela. » Ok, c'était un mensonge. Je me donnais bien plus d'importance dans la décision que je n'en avais réellement eue. Mais la pure vérité aurait été trop dure à dire, même à Angela. D'ailleurs, même cette concession était déjà difficile. « Edward n'était pas intéressé par une relation longue distance... Et moi non plus. »

« Oh. »

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait soudainement compris, et qu'elle ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus.

« Bon, eh bien en tout cas, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. »

Je lui souris.

« Merci Angela. J'apprécie ce geste plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Le reste de la journée reste un peu flou. Je répétais tant de fois cette histoire que j'avais orchestrée avec précaution que je commençais presque à y croire. Heureusement, les autres semblaient aussi y croire. Je pris même plaisir à convaincre Lauren. Je savais très bien qu'elle aurait voulu me 'torturer' avec les conséquences du départ d'Edward, et je tempêtais contre ma capacité à la désarmer avant même qu'elle n'en ait l'occasion.

Quand je n'étais pas occupée à confectionner ma toile de mensonges, le désespoir se rabattait à nouveau sur moi et reprenait le dessus. J'essayais de garder un sourire sur mes lèvres de toutes mes forces, mais à l'intérieur je ne faisais que pleurer.

La chaise vide à côté de moi durant toute la journée me rappelait sans cesse son occupant habituel.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si seule.

Après les cours, je suis allée travailler. Heureusement pour moi, le magasin était bondé de personnes voulant refaire leur stock d'accessoires de chasse et de pêche avant le début de la saison. Au grand désespoir de Mike, cela ne laissait que peu de temps pour bavarder. J'en étais contente, au contraire. Mon masque d'indifférence était suffisant pour les cours, mais je n'étais par, contre pas, prête pour l'adoration que Mike me vouait.

Aussitôt mon service fini, je sortis immédiatement et retournai chez moi; je préparai une assiette de restes pour le dîner et je me jetai ensuite à corps perdu dans la pile de devoirs que j'avais négligés la veille. Je parvins à tous les finir, mais alors que la nuit avançait, le découragement s'abattit à nouveau sur moi.

J'étais complètement épuisée d'avoir ainsi prétendu toute la journée. Même si je pouvais tromper les autres, je ne pouvais me mentir à moi-même. Je ne pouvais plus prétendre que le vide douloureux qu'il avait créé en moi n'existait pas et je ne pouvais plus empêcher mes yeux de couler. Ma deuxième journée sans Edward se termina comme la première... Je ne trouvai le sommeil qu'à force de pleurs.

*

_Qu'en pensez-vous? N'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_(Note du traducteur: Ce chapitre n'était pas très long et le suivant non plus, mais vous verrez, le longueur dépend vraiment du chapitre! Certains sont beaucoup plus longs que d'autres... A bientôt, j'espère!)_


	3. Chapitre 3: Left behind

_Note de l'auteur: Je suis ravie que vous aimiez la manière dont j'ai rendu Bella plus forte. J'aime beaucoup Stephenie Meyer et sa saga (tout lui appartient!) mais j'aurais juste voulu qu'elle donne à Bella un caractère un peu plus marqué... Donc je l'ai ré-écrite ainsi._

_Ah oui, et maintenant une petite mise en garde: je construis ma fiction de manière lente, un peu comme le livre esy lui-même écrit. Si Jasper et Bella sont faits pour être ensembles, eh bien cela sera une évolution lente et réaliste. Sans oublier qu'Alice reste un facteur important, donc, à ce point de l'histoire, la fin reste incertaine. De plus, j'essaie de garder toute l'histoire du point de vue de Bella, mais décrire Jasper à travers ses yeux est réellement difficile! Des reviews constructives sur ce point (ou tout autre bien entendu!) sont toujours bienvenues!_

_Note de la traductrice: Bon eh bien nous revoilà! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, et j'espère réellement que cette suite va vous plaire. Je pense que vous allez plutôt détester NusiainForks de couper là où elle l'a fait, mais que voulez-vous? L'auteur est roi ;) J'essayerai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite, bien entendu XD_

_*_

**Chapitre 3:** Left behind

Le lendemain, vendredi, se déroula de la même manière, sauf que cette fois je n'eus pas à répéter ce qui était censé s'être passé à ceux qui avaient déjà entendu le récit. Mike tournait constamment autour de moi, il semblait sur le point de me demander de sortir avec lui, mais je faisais tout pour être à tout moment entourée par plusieurs personnes, l'empêchant d'avoir une occasion sans risquer en même temps un rejet public. Je n'avais jamais été si contente d'entendre la sonnerie à la fin de la journée.

Je ne devais pas travailler ce jour-là, je décidai alors de rentrer et de préparer le repas de Charlie. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire ensuite. La perspective d'une nouvelle soirée solitaire dans ma chambre, pièce dépourvue de tout objet me rappelant l'existence d'Edward, qui pourtant sembler en habiter les moindres recoins... Cette idée m'était insupportable. Il n'y avait rien à la télévision. Fatiguée de garder mon masque de nonchalance, je ne voulais rien faire qui implique quelqu'un du lycée. Il était trop tard pour aller me promener en forêt, et il n'y avait absolument aucun endroit dans Forks où j'aurais pu me rendre sans risquer de tomber sur quelqu'un que je connaissais. Je n'avais jamais été tellement attirée par les bienfaits du shopping, mais la pensée de passer une soirée dans le relatif anonymat que procurait le centre commercial de Port Angeles avait soudainement un nouvel intérêt à mes yeux.

J'écrivis alors un mot à la va vite à Charlie parlant de shopping et de cinéma, en faisant bien attention à ne pas mentionner ou laisser entendre que j'y allais seule. Je pris ensuite mon porte-monnaie, sautai dans ma Chevrolet et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la ville.

Le soleil avait presque totalement disparu, et je savais qu'il ferait bientôt noir. Soudainement, ma dernière visite à Port Angeles me revint à l'esprit. Je projetais de rester dans les rues commerçantes cette fois-ci, où j'étais en droit de croire que je serais relativement en sécurité, mais sans Edward dans le coin, attendant de me sauver du moindre danger, était-ce une si bonne idée? Je ralentis, ressentant soudain le doute et la peur qui se frayaient un chemin dans mon estomac. Je ne devrais probablement pas me rendre seule à Port Angeles, mais je ne voyais vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Incapable de faire un choix, je me garai sur le côté de la route et enfonçai mon visage dans mes mains. Comment Edward avait-il pu me faire ça? Comment les Cullen avaient-ils pu me faire ça? Même si lui ne tenait plus à moi, pourquoi m'avaient-ils abandonné, eux aussi? Comment avaient-ils pu partir sans même un au revoir?

Soudainement, je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Il fallait que je vois par mes propres yeux qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis. Il fallait que j'aille chez eux.

Je tournai à nouveau la clé de contact et fis demi-tour, me dirigeant finalement vers la route plus que familière qui menait à leur maison, profondément cachée dans les bois. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais arrivée là-bas. Je supposais que je jetterais un œil par les fenêtres. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Avaient-ils empaqueté tout ce qu'ils possédaient pour le prendre avec eux? Ou avaient-ils simplement tout recouvert de draps blancs, comptant revenir un jour? Je ne savais même pas ce qui serait finalement le pire à mes yeux.

Je m'arrêtai juste devant la maison, qui semblait porter en elle l'essence-même de l'abandon. Les rideaux aux fenêtres étaient parfaitement tirés. Je restais assise, incertaine de la marche à suivre. J'étais sûre que si je faisais le tour de la maison, les fenêtres de l'arrière seraient opaques, de la même manière. Je devrais seulement faire demi-tour et retourner chez moi. Pourtant, un sentiment inexplicable me submergea alors, pour ne plus me quitter. Je me retrouvai à sortir de mon véhicule, marchant vers l'entrée de la maison, me dirigeant directement vers la porte, ma main tendue vers la poignée.

Pourtant, avant même que ma main ne touche cette poignée, la porte s'ouvrit devant mes yeux ahuris, et j'haletai de surprise. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, aussi serein et énigmatique que toujours, Jasper se tenait devant moi. J'étais immobilisée de stupeur, et je voyais qu'il semblait s'attendre à ma venue. Peut-être avait-il entendu le bruit du moteur, et sûrement avait-il manipulé mes émotions, m'obligeant presque à venir à la porte.

Je me souvenais de ma dernière rencontre avec Jasper... Je revoyais clairement l'obsession dans ses yeux alors qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter Edward afin de m'atteindre, moi et mon sang; une terreur soudaine m'obligea alors à reculer d'un pas. Il ressentit sans aucun doute ma peur, et il effectua lui-même plusieurs pas en arrière.

« Bonjour, Bella. » Son ton était poli, mais pas chaleureux. Je n'en étais pas surprise, après tout nous n'avions jamais été très proches.

Je bafouillai en guise de réponse.

« Salut Ja... Jasper. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que vous étiez tous partis? »

Je commençais à me sentir plus détendue, mais j'étais consciente que la seule raison à ça était que Jasper manipulait mes émotions.

« Et tu étais dans le vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec les autres. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Et cet endroit semblait aussi adapté pour ça qu'un autre. »

« Oh. »

Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'étais presque sure que la raison à son isolement était directement liée à l'incident de mon anniversaire, et cela ne faisait que me rappeler combien mon humanité avait causé de problèmes. Pas étonnant qu'Edward ait décidé de me quitter. Pourquoi aurait-il pu vouloir être avec moi, alors que je ne faisais que déchirer l'unité de sa famille? Rosalie me détestait, et maintenant Jasper avait dû s'isoler d'eux à cause de moi, parce que j'avais réveillé ses instincts de meurtrier, ces mêmes instincts qu'ils tentaient tant d'éviter. Alice devait surement avoir le cœur brisé.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant. J'étais maintenant certaine que la famille avait quitté Forks, et je comprenais à présent mieux la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas voulu me dire au revoir. Alice avait dû voir que Jasper aurait besoin de ce temps seul et elle ne m'en détestait que plus. Je refoulai soudainement un sanglot. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'en aille avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de moi-même. Je fis à nouveau un pas en arrière.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger ».

J'avais dit ça rapidement, désireuse de partir le plus vite possible.

« ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Je fis à nouveau un pas en arrière, mais sans me retourner, ne me rendant compte que trop tard que j'étais arrivée aux marches du porche de la maison. Mon pied s'est soudainement tordu et je suis tombée au sol.

Jasper fut à mes côtés en un éclair, mais il ne me toucha pas. Je le vis prendre une légère inspiration.

« Rien de cassé? »

J'étais quelque peu étourdie. Je fis une tentative pour me relever mais m'étalais lourdement aux pieds des marches.

J'examinai rapidement mes bras et mes jambes à la recherche de coupures ou autres blessures. Mes fesses étaient douloureuses du fait de cette chute brutale, mais sinon j'étais indemne.

« Non ça va, merci. Maladroite, comme d'habitude. »

J'utilisai alors la rampe pour me remettre debout. Jasper était maintenant entre ma voiture et moi, m'empêchant ainsi de me sauver.

« Bella, voudrais-tu rentrer un instant? J'aimerais vraiment te parler. »

Mon visage eut un tic de surprise. Pourquoi Jasper voudrait-il me parler? Etait-il en colère pour ce qui s'était passé entre lui et sa famille? J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'une confrontation avec lui. Bien entendu, il ressentait parfaitement ma peur. Il me parla calmement:

« Je ne vais pas te blesser. Je resterai à une bonne distance de toi et on fera attention à ce que tu ne croises pas la route d'objets coupants ou en verre... Je peux me contrôler, Bella. J'ai chassé ce matin. Je te promets que je veux juste parler. »

Je pesai rapidement le pour et le contre de sa requête dans ma tête. Je voyais bien à la couleur de ses yeux qu'il ne m'avait pas menti à propos de la chasse. En plus, s'il avait voulu m'attaquer, il aurait déjà pu le faire. S'il voulait parler, pouvais-je vraiment lui refuser cette faveur après tous les problèmes que je lui avais causé ?

« Bien sûr Jasper. Ok pour parler. »

Il retourna dans la maison et je le suivis en gardant une distance raisonnable, refermant la porte derrière moi.

*

_Note de l'auteur: Vraiment désolée d'avoir dû couper là, mais sinon le chapitre aurait été réellement trop long. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis!_


	4. Chapitre 4: Mannequin

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews!_

_Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos messages cette fois-ci, mais je me suis dit qu'un chapitre serait une meilleure surprise pour vous qu'une simple réponse à vos reviews... Donc voilà, voilà enfin LE chapitre de la première confrontation entre Jasper et Bella... Avouez que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre!_

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire en tout cas!_

_Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai le chapitre 5, il est traduit mais pas encore corrigé donc... A voir XD Tout dépend de vous, comme toujours!_

_N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis!_

_Bonne lecture!_

*

**Chapitre 4:** Mannequin

Nous avons marché jusqu'au salon, et je vis que j'avais été dans le vrai en ce qui concernait les fenêtres de derrière: elles étaient recouvertes d'un rideau opaque, tout comme celles de devant. Personne n'aurait pu, à la mine extérieure de la maison, deviner que quelqu'un y vivait actuellement.

La pièce était éclairée par la lumière tamisée d'une unique lampe, qui illuminait néanmoins suffisamment la pièce pour quelqu'un avec la vision parfaite de Jasper.

« Prends tes aises, assieds-toi. »

Jasper m'indiqua un fauteuil d'un mouvement de main et je m'y assis, suivant son conseil. Lui-même prit place dans un siège de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Bella, je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé le jour de ton anniversaire. Avec le temps que nous avons passé à proximité ces derniers mois, je me suis autorisé trop de choses et je suis devenu trop confiant. J'étais certain de pouvoir contrôler ma soif, alors j'ai laissé ma garde se baisser progressivement. J'aurais dû chasser avant cette nuit, mais j'ai manqué de temps. Je pensais pouvoir me contrôler... J'avais tellement tort! »

« Jasper... »

Il leva la main pour demander mon silence.

« Laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plaît. Il faut que je te dise ça. S'il n'y avait eu que la coupure à cause du papier, j'aurais pu réussir à contenir mon envie, mais quand tu es tombée alors qu'Edward tentait de te protéger et que le sang à commencé à couler de ton bras, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle. J'aurais pu te tuer, Bella. Je t'aurais tuée si Emmett et Edward n'avaient pas été là pour m'arrêter. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ça. »

Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas fini, et je continuais donc à le fixer sans rien dire. Cela semblait très douloureux pour lui.

« Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner, Bella. Ce que j'ai fait a changé le cours de nos vies à jamais. Mais je ne fais pas ça pour avoir ton pardon. Il fallait que je te dise tout ça pour m'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je chasserai quotidiennement s'il le faut, pour m'assurer que ma soif ne mettra plus jamais personne en danger: ni toi, ni quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je continuais à le fixer, et il tourna son regard au loin. Je savais à quel point ça devait être dur pour lui. Jasper se détestait pour cette faiblesse qu'il avait. L'admettre à voix haute, qui plus est à une humaine, devait être au-delà même de l'humiliation.

« Jasper, je t'ai pardonné pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Alice ne te l'a pas dit? »

Bien sûr, même si elle le lui avait bel et bien dit, il était probablement persuadé qu'elle lui mentait pour lui permettre de se sentir mieux.

J'aurais dû insister pour lui parler moi-même. J'aurais alors pu lui éviter une bonne quantité de souffrance inutile.

« Arrête de croire que tu es responsable. C'est dans ta nature de vouloir tuer des humains. Tu as réussi à te contrôler pendant des années. C'est moi qui aurais dû être plus attentive. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre dans cette situation, surtout dans ta propre maison! Tout ça est de ma faute. J'ai été idiote de croire seulement un instant que j'aurais pu être avec quelqu'un comme Edward. Je vous mettais tous en danger, chaque jour, en brisant votre engagement de ne jamais prendre une vie humaine. J'avais espéré qu'Edward céderait et me transformerait, mais je comprends maintenant qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de rester avec moi pour l'éternité. »

Jasper sursauta et reporta son regard sur moi. Il me parla calmement:

« Bella, Edward t'aime. »

« Il m'a peut-être aimé pendant un moment. Je sais qu'il a risqué beaucoup de choses pour moi, donc je suppose qu'il m'a aimée durant une certaine période, mais il ne m'aimait pas assez pour passer le reste de l'éternité avec moi. Il ne voulait pas vraiment de moi, en fait. »

Jasper me regardait, confus, comme si je parlais une autre langue.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, Bella? »

Il semblait réellement intrigué, donc je me mis à lui expliquer. Je lui racontais tout ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant, quand Edward m'avait annoncé leur plan. C'était si clair dans ma tête que je réussis à lui faire un compte-rendu presque mot pour mot de notre dernière rencontre.

C'était douloureux, mais également libérateur en quelque sorte. Durant les deux derniers jours, j'avais vécu dans mon mensonge construit avec toute la précaution du monde, alors pouvoir partager la vérité avec quelqu'un, pour une fois, se révélait être un certain soulagement.

Tandis que je parlais, le visage de Jasper devint de plus en plus neutre, impassible et impénétrable. Quand j'eus fini, il ne dit rien et regarda au loin. Mon sentiment de soulagement à enfin pouvoir parler se dissipa rapidement alors que le silence s'installait de manière inconfortable entre nous deux.

Il ne bougeait pas, toujours assis, son visage dépourvu de toute expression. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais il était évident que son esprit était au contraire très loin.

Les secondes se changèrent en minutes. Un quart d'heure se déroula ainsi, sans un mot, sans même un autre bruit dans la pièce que ma respiration. Je commençais à avoir l'impression que je partageais la pièce avec une sorte de poupée-mannequin. Je ne tenais pas en place dans mon siège, je me sentais mal à l'aise, embarrassée et idiote. Une autre minute se déroula ainsi et j'atteignis la limite que ma patience pouvait supporter. Je me levai brusquement, dans un besoin urgent de quitter cette pièce.

« Ne pars pas, Bella. »

Sa voix me fit sursauter.

« Je suis désolé si je te mets mal à l'aise. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir gênée. Encore une fois, c'est juste mon comportement qui est inadapté. »

Il me parlait, et pourtant il n'avait toujours fait aucun geste, et il ne me regardait pas. Un mannequin devenu robot.

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, ses yeux droits dans les miens. Je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard. Je ne pouvais même pas cligner des yeux. Le siens, couleur topaze, si semblables à ceux d'Edward, me tenaient en quelque sorte captive.

« J'essayais de comprendre tout ce que tu viens de me dire, de comparer les choses qu'Edward t'a dites avec celles qu'il nous a dites... J'essayais de comprendre ce qui a bien pu le mener à de telles extrémités. »

« Pou... Pourquoi? »

Ma voix n'était rien de plus qu'une sorte de grognement quelque peu grinçant sortant de ma gorge totalement asséchée. J'avalai difficilement, et essayai à nouveau:

« Pourquoi dois-tu... comparer? En quoi ce qu'il vous a dit était-il différent de ce qu'il m'a dit? »

Jasper soupira.

« Je ne peux pas te confier ce qu'Edward nous a dit. Je pense que c'est suffisant de te dire qu'à ce moment-là, nous avons vraiment senti que quitter Forks sans un mot semblait la meilleure chose pour toi. Mais aux vues de tout ce que tu viens de me dire... ça a peut-être été une erreur. »

Son explication ne rendait en rien les choses plus claires, pourtant l'aveu que peut-être partir sans avoir dit au revoir avait été une erreur me réconfortait d'une manière étrange.

« Edward est compliqué, le plus compliqué de nous tous, Carlisle excepté, peut-être. Je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, ou pourquoi il t'a dit ces choses. Il n'a jamais beaucoup partagé ses émotions depuis toutes ces années que je le connais, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre. Quand il t'a rencontrée, c'est comme si le barrage de ses émotions avait été ouvert, déversant une immense quantité d'euphorie et de bonheur dans sa vie. A de nombreux égards, il était comme un adolescent atteignant la puberté. Il y a tellement de choses avec lesquelles il n'est pas familier. La confusion est encore pire pour Edward parce qu'il a toujours fait tant attention à se contrôler. Il n'arrive plus à penser de manière cohérente depuis quelques temps, et toutes ces nouvelles sensations ont pu le conduire à dire ou à faire des choses qu'il ne se serait jamais permises en temps normal. Mais Bella, je sais avec certitude qu'il t'aime profondément, plus qu'il n'a jamais aimé personne auparavant. »

Je réprimai à nouveau un sanglot. Je savais que Jasper pensait bien faire, et il croyait probablement en tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais s'il croyait vraiment que quelqu'un m'aimant réellement m'aurait fait ça, alors sa définition de l'amour était dramatiquement différente de la mienne, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Edward ne m'aimait pas.

Peut-être avait-il été fasciné par moi. Peut-être avait-il été intrigué par son incapacité à lire mes pensées. Peut-être avait-il même apprécié ces nouveaux sentiments que je lui inspirais. Mais finalement, je causais trop d'ennuis. Il en avait certainement eu assez d'agir comme un humain. Je n'étais apparemment plus assez pour lui.

Ce torrent d'émotions me rendait hystérique. Je sentais finalement une vague de calme s'immiscer en moi. Jasper!

« S'il-te-plaît, pas ça. Je ne veux pas être manipulée. »

Je sentis ce sentiment de calme se dissiper, mais l'hystérie ne revint pas. Je suppose qu'il me restait finalement un certain contrôle de moi-même.

Il s'avança dans son fauteuil et s'assit sur le bord. Il se pencha, appuyant ses coudes sur ses jambes, joignant ses mains, les doigts entrelacés. L'expression de son visage était très sérieuse et sincère à la fois.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas convaincue, Bella, alors laisse-moi juste te dire autre chose. Même si Edward n'est pas émotionnellement capable de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse, même s'il pense vraiment que vous devriez être séparés, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Comme je te l'ai dit à Phoenix, tu vaux le coup que l'on fasse un effort! Ta vie est d'une grande valeur pour nous. Tu es une jeune femme intelligente, belle, compatissante et chaleureuse. Beaucoup de monde gravite naturellement autour de toi, n'as-tu pas remarqué? Tu mérites de connaître le bonheur et l'amour, et si Edward ne veut pas ou n'est pas capable de te procurer tout ça, eh bien il a bien fait de partir, et tu ne seras que mieux sans lui. »

Des larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux et coulèrent sur mes joues. Ce qu'il venait de dire était très beau et aurait du me faire me sentir mieux, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je n'avais pas été assez pour lui. Quoi que tout le monde me dise, je n'étais pas assez pour faire qu'Edward reste.

Jasper se leva. Je pouvais voir le dilemme qui s'imposait à lui: il aurait voulu me réconforter mais il fallait qu'il garde ses distances. Je lui rendais les choses encore plus difficiles. J'essuyai mes larmes avec le dos de ma main.

« Merci, Jasper. »

J'étais sincère. Je voulus partir afin de lui faciliter les choses.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller. »

Je me suis alors retournée, et je me suis dirigée vers la porte.

« Reviendras-tu? »

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, lui faisant face.

« Veux-tu que je revienne? »

Ma surprise était plus qu'évidente. Cette rencontre n'avait certainement pas été plus agréable pour lui qu'elle ne l'avait été pour moi. Peut-être plus douloureuse encore, étant donné le malaise physique qu'il ressentait en ma présence. Et ce n'est pas comme si Jasper avait jamais voulu passer du temps en ma compagnie.

« Personne ne sait que je suis ici sauf toi. La solitude ne me dérange pas, et c'est pourquoi je suis resté ici, mais ce serait sympathique d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de temps en temps. Une fois par semaine, peut-être? Si ce n'est pas trop pour toi bien sûr. »

Je pensais à sa proposition. Je comprenais bien sûr qu'il veuille parler à quelqu'un de temps en temps, mais n'aurait-il pas pu appeler Alice, ou Emmett, ou un autre membre de sa famille? Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas une option? Peut-être m'avait-il menti comme j'avais moi-même menti à tous mes amis? Peut-être que sa solitude n'était pas volontaire. Etait-ce possible que les membres sa famille aient étés à ce point furieux qu'ils n'aient pas voulu que Jasper parte avec eux? J'avais beaucoup de mal à les imaginer capables de ce genre de chose, mais en même temps je ne les aurais jamais cru capables de partir sans un simple au revoir, donc... Qu'est-ce que je connaissais vraiment des Cullen, finalement?

Je me sentais très mal. Une simple coupure par ce stupide morceau de papier causant toute cette douleur et ces séparations... _Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention en ouvrant de foutu cadeau... _Il fallait que j'arrête de penser de cette manière.

Jasper me fixait, attendant toujours ma réponse.

Pouvais-je revenir ici, et lui parler une fois par semaine? Que dirais-je alors à Charlie? Il faudrait que ce soit après les cours, avant que Charlie ne revienne à la maison, un jour alors que je ne travaillerais pas. Etant donné toutes ces restrictions, il était certain que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas venir plus d'une fois par semaine, même si je le voulais. Venir ici une fois par semaine pour quelques heures, eh bien, ça ne faisait pas partie des choses que je voulais le plus faire, mais cela ne me tuerait pas non plus. _En tout cas je l'espérais bien. _Cette pensée pénétra furtivement dans mon esprit... Encore autre chose me rappelant ma dernière rencontre avec Jasper. _Non, non. Cela ne me tuerait pas. Il a dit qu'il pouvait se contrôler, il a dit qu'il ne me blesserait pas. Il prend beaucoup de précautions maintenant. Il chassera avant que je vienne et nous resterons éloignés l'un de l'autre, cela va aller. Juste parler. Comme rendre visite à quelqu'un séjournant à l'hôpital. _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière pensée. Etant donnée la différence entre nos véritables âges respectifs, cela serait comme rendre visite à quelqu'un en maison de retraite. Je suppose que je pouvais prendre ça comme un projet communautaire, en quelque sorte... Du bénévolat auprès des personnes âgées. Cela me semblait bien moins dangereux, tout d'un coup... Je pris alors ma décision.

« Ok, Jasper. Je viendrai jeudi prochain. »

« Merci. Ta gentillesse est vraiment appréciée. »

Ok. Il parlait même comme mon grand-père. Rien de dépaysant.

« Ok... Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais je m'arrêtai brusquement après seulement quelques pas. Charlie serait certainement déjà rentré, croyant que j'avais passé la soirée à Port Angeles, et je n'avais pourtant pas quitté Forks de la soirée. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire bon sang? Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pourtant pas lui dire la vérité. Arg! Comment pouvais-je être si douée pour tout foutre en l'air à chaque fois?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella? »

Je soupirai, et lui racontai alors tout à propos de ce mot que j'avais laissé à Charlie, ainsi que le fait que je ne voulais pas lui mentir plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. D'ailleurs, je mentais très mal, et encore plus lors d'un face à face que par écrit.

« Attends-moi, je reviens. »

Le léger courant d'air derrière moi me fit savoir qu'il avait quitté la pièce à une vitesse qui se rapprochait de celle qu'utilisait Superman.

Il revint très vite, debout devant moi, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner. Dans ses mains, il tenait un sac de shopping de la galerie commerciale de Port Angeles.

« Alice les a achetés, mais ne les a jamais portés. Les étiquettes n'ont même pas été coupées. Ils devraient étayer ton histoire pour Charlie. »

Je pris le sac et y jetai un coup d'œil. Les deux hauts n'étaient pas de la taille d'Alice, et ils étaient d'une teinte de bleu qu'Edward aimait me voir porter. J'avalai brusquement difficilement, et j'eus la mauvaise impression que si les étiquettes étaient encore sur les vêtements, c'est parce que ces vêtements n'avaient jamais été à Alice de toute façon.

« Merci, Jasper. Je te verrai jeudi après les cours. »

Il m'ouvrit la porte et se colla contre le mur alors que je passais devant lui. Il me chuchota:

« A jeudi, alors. »

Je retournai alors à ma Chevrolet, jetai le sac de courses à la place du passager et démarrai le moteur. Jasper était toujours à la porte d'entrée, doucement éclairé par la lumière tamisée du salon. Je savais qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, mais à le voir là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, aussi grand et svelte... Quelque chose en lui émanait du prédateur. J'eus un frisson involontaire. J'accélérai brusquement et me dirigeai vers chez moi.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5: Back to the Beach

_Note de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews à la suite du dernier chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas faire de Jasper un second Edward. Néanmoins au début il se doit de rester formel et distant. A ce point de l'histoire, il se voit plus comme une sorte de père de substitution pour Bella, même s'il ne sera pas aussi protecteur qu'Edward même dans des situations extrêmes. Sa relation avec Bella va évoluer ;)_

_Pour l'instant, laissons Jasper se reposer un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on le retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre!_

_Note de la traductrice: Voilà ce chapitre 5 avec un peu plus de délai que la dernière fois... Désolée! Mais par contre il est assez long... ça compense, non?_

_Merci beaucoup à Ellana pour sa relecture!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

**Chapitre 5:** Back to the Beach

Comme je m'y étais attendue, la voiture de Charlie était déjà dans l'allée quand je suis arrivée devant la maison. J'inspirai alors profondément, récitant une fois encore dans ma tête l'histoire de ma soirée shopping. J'espérais vraiment que je pourrais paraître convaincante!

J'attrapai le sac et me dirigeai alors vers la maison. Je pouvais déjà entendre le bruit de la télé en provenance du salon.

« Papa c'est moi! »

« Salut Bella. Tu t'es bien amusée? »

Je lui montrai le sac de vêtements en accompagnant ce geste d'un sourire qui, je l'espérais, ne paraissait pas trop forcé. Etonnamment, cela eut pile l'effet escompté.

« Bien. Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour demain? »

J'étais complètement stupéfaite. J'allais finalement m'en sortir avec cette histoire abracadabrante de Port Angeles. Je lui répondis de manière hésitante:

« Rien de précis... »

Je ne voyais pas où Charlie voulait en venir, et je préférais garder une porte de sortie juste au cas où.

« Je vais pêcher avec Billy, et j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être voulu venir à La Push avec moi. Voir un peu Jake, tu sais? »

Je retournai sa phrase dans ma tête pendant quelques instants. Je n'étais pas certaine que Jake voudrait vraiment passer la journée avec moi, mais changer de décor me ferait certainement du bien. N'importe quoi valait mieux que de rester ici seule toute la journée, me languissant d'Edward.

« Bien sûr, ce sera chouette. »

« Génial. Nous partons aux premières heures du jour, mets ton réveil! Tu veux regarder la fin du match avec moi? »

Charlie ne me proposait presque jamais de regarder un jeu avec lui. Un peu comme s'il avait senti que je ne voulais pas rester seule dans ma chambre. Parfois, il pouvait comprendre les choses mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer laquelle des deux options me plaisait le moins: une nuit misérable dans ma chambre ou une soirée de baseball... La première option me paraissait tout de même préférable.

« Non, merci. Si on se lève tôt demain je vais aller me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit, alors. »

« Bonne nuit. »

J'étais décidée à ne pas pleurer ce soir. Au lieu de penser à Edward, je préférais me concentrer sur ma rencontre avec Jasper. Rencontre. C'était un bon mot. Cela me rappelait ce film, Rencontre du troisième type. Parfois j'avais l'impression que Jasper était un extra-terrestre. Il ne me parlait que rarement, mais quand il le faisait, ses paroles étaient véritablement profondes.

Comment m'avait-il décrite ce soir? J'étais « une jeune femme intelligente, belle, compatissante et chaleureuse ». Je grommelai. J'étais loin d'être belle. Je suppose que l'adjectif « chaleureuse » s'appliquait bien à moi, mais en même temps tout humain est chaleureux pour un vampire. J'aurais peut-être pu lui accorder l'adjectif « intelligente » s'il n'y avait pas eu mon penchant à engager une relation avec un vampire à côté de qui Apollon aurait eu l'air fade, un être tellement hors de portée que cela avait certainement été la chose la plus stupide qu'un humain ait pu jamais faire: une personne douée d'une intelligence normale aurait-elle jamais engagé une relation qui était vouée à ne pas durer plus de quelques jours, et encore moins une éternité?

Je me retournai sur le côté et me demandai alors à nouveau si Jasper était resté à Forks par choix ou s'il avait été obligé de rester loin des Cullen. J'espérais vraiment que ça n'avait pas été un exil forcé. S'il était resté par choix, alors pourquoi me demander de revenir le voir chez lui? De toute façon, rien n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux.

Finalement, j'avais beau essayer de toutes mes forces de l'éviter, mes pensées retournaient pourtant irrémédiablement sur Edward. A nouveau, toutes les horribles choses qu'il m'avait dites me revenaient à l'esprit. Mon corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même, alors que de lourdes larmes naissaient une fois encore au creux de mes yeux. Pourrais-je un jour m'endormir sans pleurer, comme avant?

Le matin suivant, Charlie et moi avons mangé un petit-déjeuner léger avant de partir pour La Push. Nous avons pris ma Chevrolet pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour la chaise roulante de Billy, mais c'est Charlie qui prit le volant. J'étais suffisamment contente de ne pas être dans sa voiture de fonction pour le laisser sans ronchonner.

J'avais pris mon sac de cours pour avoir quelque chose à faire au cas où Jake aurait eu d'autres plans pour la journée, sachant que Charlie et Billy allaient pêcher. Avec ou sans Jake, j'étais contente de retourner à La Push. C'était l'endroit au monde où je n'avais jamais été avec Edward, donc ce lieu n'était emprunt d'aucune charge émotionnelle négative.

Nous arrivions bientôt devant chez Billy. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, et Jake poussa la chaise de Billy à notre rencontre.

« Salut Bella. »

Jake me souriait. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir. Charlie avait certainement appelé Billy ce matin alors que j'étais dans ma douche pour le prévenir que je venais aussi. Je lui répondis vivement.

« Salut Jacob, Billy. »

Le sourire de Jake semblait contagieux.

« Je suis content de te voir, Bella. Ça fait un moment que tu n'es plus venue. »

Je ne répondis pas. Billy savait pertinemment pourquoi je n'étais pas venue. Mon ancien petit-ami, avec qui je passais tout mon temps libre, n'était pas le bienvenu à la réserve. Il n'aurait pas pu passer la frontière d'un pas sans briser cet ancien traité. Maintenant qu'Edward était parti, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester à distance... J'étais sûre que c'était là ce qu'il pensait.

« Prêt à partir, Chef? »

« Fin prêt! Tu as ton matériel? »

« Je vais le chercher » répondit Jake avant de courir vers la réserve au fond du jardin.

Charlie aida Billy à s'installer dans la Chevrolet et plaça sa chaise roulante à l'arrière, puis y ajouta le matériel de pêche que Jake lui tendait.

« Allez les jeunes, amusez-vous bien! On sera de retour dans l'après-midi. »

La Chevrolet fut bientôt partie, nous laissant Jake et moi seuls devant la maison. Jake tendit la main vers mon sac.

« Laisse-moi te porter ça... Tu veux quelque chose à boire? A manger? »

Je répondis non de la tête.

« Non ça va, on a mangé avant de venir... »

« Ok. Viens avec moi, je vais juste me prendre un soda, et on verra après ce qu'on peut faire du reste de la journée. »

Il se retourna avant même que je puisse répondre, et se dirigea vers la maison. Je le suivis. Etre derrière lui me procura une opportunité de pouvoir bien le regarder sans être observée moi-même. Je remarquais qu'il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il était bien plus grand, et plus musclé. J'avais conscience qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, mais il n'en avait pas du tout l'apparence. Il semblait plus proche du jeune homme que du garçon. Avec ce nouveau corps, ses beaux cheveux longs, ses yeux chaleureux et son sourire fabuleux, je pariai qu'il faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches.

Attendez, _q__uoi_? Je m'arrêtai quelques instants. Mais pourquoi je pensais à Jacob de cette manière, à la fin? Je secouai la tête pour avoir les idées plus claires. Ma dépression après le départ d'Edward affectait clairement ma santé mentale.

« Alors, tu viens? »

Je relevai alors mon regard. Jake était là, m'attendant et tenant la porte à mon intention. Je sentis mes joues rougir. J'accélérai alors mon pas et entrai dans la maison. Jake posa mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et disparut dans la cuisine. Je restai dans le salon, espérant vraiment qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la couleur de mes joues, et que celles-ci seraient à nouveau normales quand il reviendrait.

Je ne voulais plus jamais (plus jamais!) penser à Jacob - Jacob l'ami de la famille et par dessus le marché Jacob qui n'a que 15 ans! - de cette façon.

J'entendis la voix de Jake s'élever de la cuisine, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? »

J'entendis le réfrigérateur s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il revint dans le salon avec deux canettes de soda, m'en tendant une. Je la posai sur la table, et m'excusai.

« Toujours pas soif... Et rien en tête pour aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de venir ici à la dernière minute en quelque sorte. »

Il avala son soda en quelques gorgées seulement, puis prit le mien et le vida aussi vite.

« Hm... on pourrait rester ici et regarder la télé, ou on peut aussi partir en randonnée, ou bien de balader sur la plage... On s'est bien amusés la dernière fois! »

Il me sourit et leva un sourcil de manière suggestive. Tout espoir de cacher ma gêne disparut alors quand je sentis une nouvelle vague de chaleur monter à mon visage, alors que je me souvenais avec un sourire dissimulé de l'année dernière, quand je l'avais laissé croire que je le draguais pour obtenir des informations sur les secrets de sa tribu.

« La plage, ça me paraît bien. »

J'étais d'accord pour profiter du beau temps alors que j'étais ici.

« Allons-y, alors. »

Il me prit la main et me tira à l'extérieur. Comme nous avions du temps devant nous, nous avons décidé de nous y rendre à pieds.

« Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois? ... A part ta croissance, bien sûr! »

Il fallait que j'engage la conversation avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser les questions qu'il avait sûrement à l'esprit. Il aurait certainement abordé le sujet d'Edward, et je voulais absolument éviter d'en parler.

« Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué? »

Il semblait ravi.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. On peut dire que tu as eu une sacrée poussée de croissance. »

Jake grimaça.

« Oui c'est un problème. Je dois toujours acheter de nouveaux vêtements, de nouvelles chaussures... De l'argent qui aurait pu partir en pièces détachées pour ma voiture, plutôt! Mais si ça te plaît alors ce n'est peut-être pas un tel gâchis. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Apparemment, la confiance de Jake s'était développée en même temps que ses muscles...

Je tentais d'ignorer le sous-entendu sous-jacent. Je demandais plutôt:

« Où en est ta voiture? »

« Ça avance, je suppose. J'espère qu'elle sera prête d'ici mon seizième anniversaire... comme ça je pourrai la conduire légalement en passant mon permis. »

« C'est génial, Jake! »

J'étais vraiment contente pour lui.

« Bonne chance avec tout ça. J'espère que je ferai partie de tes premiers passagers. »

Son visage s'éclaira.

« Vraiment? Ok, alors c'est un rendez-vous! »

_Oups._ J'espérais ne pas avoir fait d'erreur ici. Jacob était vraiment sympa, un très bon ami, mais il était bien trop jeune pour moi même si j'avais envisagé de sortir avec quelqu'un... ce que je n'envisageais de toute façon pas.

Toujours est-il que c'était là le genre de phrases que je préférais ignorer pour l'instant. Aucun intérêt de taire son enthousiasme. Et puis, il n'avait certainement pas voulu dire ça.

Nous avons finalement atteint la plage. J'avais du mal à avancer dans le sable, alors nous avons trouvé un monceau de bois qui semblait n'être là que pour nous.

« Alors, toi, quoi de neuf? »

Je baissai les yeux en direction de mes chaussures, creusant un trou dans le sable.

« Pas grand chose. »

J'avais tenté de lui répondre de manière évasive, espérant que la question était innocente de sa part.

« J'ai entendu dire que ton petit ami et sa famille avaient quitté la ville. »

Apparemment Jake n'avait pas compris mon sous-entendu.

« Oui... je suppose que les nouvelles vont vite. C'est Billy qui doit être content. Il n'aura plus à prendre soin de moi. »

Jake rigola doucement. Nous avions tous les deux la même image en tête: le bal de promo de l'année dernière.

« Bill a ses raisons. Il est assez superstitieux tu sais, il croit vraiment que tous ces vieux contes sont vrais! Mais tu as raison, il était content. Toi ça va? Tu semblais réellement attachée à lui. »

Sa voix était pensive, comme s'il espérait que je l'en détrompe. Je haussai les épaules.

« Je survivrai. »

Je fixais toujours le sable.

Je sentis le bras de Jake me prendre par les épaules et m'attirer à lui. J'aurais pu résister à quiconque, mais je n'en sentais pas le besoin avec Jake. C'était juste l'étreinte réconfortante d'un ami.

Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant un long moment, sans parler, puis il rompit le silence.

« Je détestes quand tu souffres, Bella. »

Je soupirai.

« Moi aussi, crois-moi... Mais je sais que ça ira, j'ai besoin de temps c'est tout. J'aurais juste aimé comprendre. Un jour il m'aime et le jour suivant il me dit que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. »

Est-ce que je venais vraiment de dire ça à voix haute? Ugh! Qu'est-ce que Jake pouvait bien avoir qui me faisait confesser mes secrets les plus sombres?

« Quoi?? »

Jake se recula et me força à tourner mon visage vers lui.

« Tu te fous de moi? Cet enfoiré a eu le culot de dire que t'étais pas assez bien pour lui? J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il soit encore à Forks... j'aurais vraiment pris mon pied à lui mettre mon poing dans la figure! »

Il fit craquer ses articulations, voulant certainement paraître menaçant. Bien sûr, je savais que Jake n'aurait jamais réussi à blesser Edward, ou même juste s'en approcher d'assez près pour le blesser... Edward et sa force surhumaine, son corps dur comme la pierre, sans oublier sa vitesse et sa capacité à esquiver les attaques en lisant dans l'esprit de son adversaire. A cet instant précis, j'étais heureuse qu'il ne soit pas dans les environs. Aucune confrontation avec Edward n'aurait pu bien se terminer pour Jacob. Malgré tout, sa proposition me flattait.

« Merci, Jake. J'apprécie vraiment. Mais il est très loin maintenant, et de toute façon la violence n'aurait servi à rien. En plus, tu ruinerais ma couverture. Je pense que j'ai réussi à convaincre tout le monde, dont Charlie, que notre rupture a été par consentement mutuel. Donc considère que je ne t'ai rien dit aujourd'hui, ok? »

« OK, ok. »

Jake semblait encore d'humeur combative. Il fallait que je lui change les idées... je me suis alors levée et ai proposé que nous rentrions pour manger un morceau et travailler un peu.

Le reste de ma journée avec Jacob se déroula très bien. Passer du temps avec lui était très agréable. Nous avons travaillé un peu avant d'aller dans le garage, où je l'ai regardé travailler sur sa voiture. On a parlé de ses sœurs, de Renée, de ses amis de la réserve... Sans même en être conscient, il réussit à me changer les idées, et je ne pensai plus à rien ayant trait à Edward. Pour quelques heures, la prédiction de ce dernier était devenue réalité: ce fût comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Quand Billy et Charlie sont revenus, nous avons mangé tous ensembles, et ensuite nous avons regardé un match à la télé. Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi le jeu, bien sûr, mais j'ai tout de même apprécié la soirée. Pour une raison qui restait inconnue, j'avais l'impression que c'était Thanksgiving, ou une autre fête de famille du même genre. Je réalisais alors que Jacob et Billy étaient vraiment comme de la famille pour moi. Ils prenaient soin de moi tout autant que Charlie: Billy avait tenté de me prévenir à propos d'Edward. Je sais que ses inquiétudes avaient porté sur une douleur bien pire que celle que je ressentais maintenant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais seulement écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il m'avait dit en mai, l'année dernière, peut-être alors que les choses seraient à présent différentes. Toutefois, maintenant qu'Edward était parti, nous pouvions maintenant nous voir plus souvent... Cette pensée me réconforta quelque peu.

Bien sûr, comme je l'avais suspecté, ce sentiment de bien-être que je ressentais chez Billy ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps. Aussitôt rentrés à la maison, aussitôt dans ma chambre... Tous mes sentiments de solitude et d'abandon réapparurent brusquement. J'eus beau essayer de me calmer en écoutant une musique forte et puissante, le volume ne parvint néanmoins pas à me faire oublier mes doutes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon corps eut pu produire autant de larmes, et pourtant cette nuit-là j'ai pleuré autant que la toute première nuit après le départ d'Edward.

*

_Note de l'auteur: Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je n'étais pas certaine d'y intégrer Jacob, mais j'ai ensuite pensé que je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inclure (vous détestez les doubles négations, hein?) D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait que Jake fasse partie de la vie de Bella._

_Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai mis trop de Jacob dans ce chapitre? Pas assez?_

_Ah et au fait, êtes-vous aussi fatigués que moi de cette Bella qui pleure jusqu'à l'endormissement toutes les nuits? Je pense que je vais lui laisser encore quelques nuits tranquille et ensuite il faudra passer aux mesures d'urgence._

_J'ai hâte de lire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!_

_Note de la traductrice: Eh ben... Rien à ajouter! Ah si, à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 et le retour de Jasper XD_


	6. Chapitre 6: Training

_[ EDIT: J'ai réussi à trouver le temps de vous traduire le chapitre 7, et là il est parti en correction... Résultat vous l'aurez le week end prochain! Tout de même mieux que ce que je vous avais dit avant... ^^ Donc le week end prochain chapitre 7, week end d'après chapitre 8, et ensuite je reprendrai un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine, comme avant! Contents? XD)_

_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, comme toujours._

_Note de la traductrice: En plus de ce chapitre, j'ai ajouté un prologue au chapitre 1 que l'auteur vient d'écrire, donc allez le lire et laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez! J'espère avoir réussi à traduire l'ambiguité de la situation dans ce prologue... Enfin bon pour l'instant, place à Jasper!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

**Chapitre 6:** Training

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent d'une manière identique. Je tentais de passer le moins de temps possible dans ma chambre, qui ne manquait jamais de me rendre triste. Je me forçais à me concentrer sur mes devoirs ainsi que sur mes tâches quotidiennes; j'allais au lycée, au boulot, et j'essayais à tout prix de garder la tête haute.

J'étais très reconnaissante envers Angela. Quand je lui ai parlé de mon problème avec Mike, elle a rapidement demandé de l'aide à Ben, et je n'eus bientôt plus un instant seule au lycée. Quand je ne travaillais pas, je passais également du temps avec eux pour étudier. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de ne jamais les laisser seuls, mais Angela m'assura que ce n'était rien, et qu'elle savait que j'aurais fait la même chose pour elle si nos rôles avaient été inversés.

Ben semblait heureux de faire tout ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à Angela, donc je continuais à me comporter de manière égoïste, sachant que c'était exactement le genre de choses à faire pour ne pas penser à Edward.

Angela ne pouvait pas m'aider quand que je devais aller travailler, mais pour l'instant c'était encore la saison de haute affluence au magasin, donc je réussissais à éviter Mike la plupart du temps. Parfois, je voyais sa frustration, et alors je me sentais mal à l'aise de mettre tant d'efforts à contrecarrer ses plans. Mike était un garçon sympa et il me faisait rire, mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que je puisse seulement penser à lui comme plus qu'un ami. Quand je travaillais, j'étais l'employée la plus consciencieuse vis-à-vis de tous les clients, et ensuite je partais aussitôt mes horaires terminés. Il n'avait donc aucune chance d'engager une quelconque conversation.

Alors que la semaine avançait et que jeudi approchait, ma nervosité ne faisait qu'augmenter. J'étais en colère contre moi-même pour avoir accepté ce rendez-vous avec Jasper. D'accord, je pleurais encore le soir, mais pourtant je sentais que je commençais à faire quelques progrès, et j'étais certaine que le voir et être dans leur maison allait raviver des souvenirs dangereux. Ok, j'avais promis, et je lui devais de faire l'effort au moins une fois. Si cela se passait mal, je n'aurais alors qu'à lui dire que je ne pouvais pas revenir.

J'eus réellement l'impression que le lycée dura une éternité quand jeudi arriva, et ça me laissa beaucoup de temps pour préparer mon entrevue avec Jasper. Je me souvenais à quel point cela avait été inconfortable la dernière fois, et à quel point nous avions peu en commun. Je ne le connaissais vraiment que très peu. Mis à part ces quelques jours à Phoenix l'année dernière, nous ne nous étions jamais réellement parlé. Il avait toujours été très poli avec moi, mais néanmoins fuyant. J'avais toujours eu le sentiment qu'il ne tolérait ma présence que pour rendre Alice heureuse. Pour moi, c'était la seule raison valable. Quel que soit son comportement avec moi, je savais que son but ultime était de garder Alice en sécurité, d'illuminer sa vie, et ça comptait vraiment pour quelque chose.

A la cafétéria, j'ai prévenu Angela et Ben que je ne les rejoindrai pas après les cours. Angela me jeta un regard interrogateur, mais elle vit certainement quelque chose dans mes yeux qui lui fit accepter ma décision sans protester. Ben n'arriva pas tout à fait à cacher son excitation à la perspective de passer toute l'après-midi seul avec Angela, ce qui me conforta dans ma décision.

Après les cours, j'ai donc rassemblé mes livres et me suis dirigée vers ma Chevrolet. Je m'encourageai une dernière fois mentalement avant de me diriger vers la maison Cullen.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dès mon arrivée, et Jasper sortit sur le porche. Il ne souriait pas tout à fait, mais je décelai quelque chose sur son visage de plus chaleureux et accueillant que vendredi dernier. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu clair et un jean... cet ensemble lui donnait en quelque sorte une allure plus jeune, plus détendue.

_Il ne ressemble plus du tout à Papy Jasper..._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. En guise de réponse, il me sourit à son tour. Et merde. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas _lire_ mon esprit, mais sa capacité à connaître mes émotions était en quelque sorte pire. C'était comme s'il pouvait voir mon âme.

J'ai garé ma Chevrolet, arrêté le moteur, et je suis sortie.

« Salut Jasper. »

Je sentais une pointe d'appréhension revenir. Son sourire disparut.

« Salut Bella. Content que tu aies pu venir. Viens, entre. »

Comme la dernière fois, il est entré dans la maison à une bonne distance de moi, gardant cette zone de sécurité entre nous. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi.

A l'intérieur, je fus surprise de la lumière qui pénétrait dans la salle.

« Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux? »

Il souleva un sourcil dans une question silencieuse.

« Je veux dire, tu n'es pas inquiet que quelqu'un puisse remarquer ta présence? »

Il répondit de manière naturelle.

« Pas vraiment, je peux sentir si quelqu'un approche et je peux me cacher très rapidement tu sais. En plus, si quelqu'un me voyait, je suis seulement un adulte qui vit dans la maison de ses parents. Rien qui puisse inquiéter quiconque. A vrai dire, les rideaux n'étaient là que pour éloigner une seule personne: toi. Après avoir finalement décidé de te laisser m'approcher, ils sont devenus superflus. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire durant un instant. Pendant un moment, il avait donc hésité à me laisser le voir. Je me demandais ce qui l'avait finalement décidé, mais ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour demander.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger? A boire? Je voulais que tu sois à ton aise, donc j'ai fait l'acquisition de nourriture humaine. »

Je suivis son regard vers la cuisine, où le comptoir était recouvert d'une grande variété de boissons et de nourriture.

« Attends, tu as braqué une supérette ou quoi? Il y a assez pour nourrir une équipe de football entière. »

Il semblait déconfit.

« Je ne connaissais pas tes goûts, alors j'ai voulu prendre un peu de tout. »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, jetai un coup d'œil aux achats, et je pris une canette de soda et un paquet de chips. Je lui souris.

« Merci, Jasper. J'apprécie vraiment le geste. »

Il me sourit à son tour, de soulagement et de plaisir, et mon sourire d'élargit. C'était très touchant de sa part. Quand il souriait, il paraissait vraiment différent, comme libéré de ses soucis. Je me surpris à réellement apprécier cet aspect de Jasper.

Une pensée s'imposa néanmoins à mon esprit.

« Attends... Tu as acheté tout ça à Forks? »

Si jamais il était vu dans Forks, mon père en entendrait certainement parler, sans oublier Jessica et sa mère, et alors toutes sortes de questions fuseraient. Cela rendrait les choses vraiment compliquées! Il répndit rapidement, comme sentant la tournure que prenaient mes pensées.

« Non, je suis allé à Port Angeles. »

« Oh. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi. »

« Je le voulais. En plus, ce petit voyage faisait partie de mon nouvel entraînement. »

« Ton entraînement? »

« Oui... Assieds-toi, si tu veux. »

Je pris un des tabourets qui reposait à côté du comptoir de cuisine et y pris place. J'ouvris mon soda et mes chips. Jasper était debout de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

« Tu allais me parler de ton entraînement. »

Je n'allais pas me laisser distraire. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« J'ai décidé d'améliorer ma capacité à interagir avec les humains. »

Je l'entendais, mais je ne le comprenais pas.

« Tu as interagi avec des humains tous les jours au lycée. »

« Oui, mais c'était différent. Au lycée, j'étais toujours avec ma famille, et ils surveillaient mon comportement. »

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute: il n'appréciait pas d'être surveillé. Comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'il en avait trop dit, il continua rapidement.

« C'était d'une grande aide. Entre les capacités d'Edward et celles d'Alice, je pouvais toujours compter sur eux pour prévenir tout danger ou situation tentatrice, et Emmett pouvait toujours s'interposer en cas de réel problème... »

_Comme à ma fête d'anniversaire_, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser.

Je le vis baisser puis relever les yeux doucement, et je sus que ses pensées allaient dans le même sens que les miennes.

« Mais justement, comme les autres sont toujours présents, cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai eu aucune réelle interaction avec un humain en tant qu'individu. Quand tout le monde est parti, j'ai décidé de rester derrière pour voir si je pouvais me débrouiller seul. »

Ses yeux scrutaient mon visage afin de voir si je le comprenais, et je lui souris légèrement en guise de réponse. Je savais exactement comment il se sentait.

« Edward a toujours tenté de me protéger. C'était tout d'abord une démarche intéressante, flatteuse même. Et soyons francs, j'attire les problèmes comme un aimant, donc de la protection n'est pas une mauvaise chose, et en tout cas pas superflu. Mais cela pouvait devenir un peu... étouffant de temps à autre, surtout dans certaines situations. Mon père disait: « Tu ne sauras vraiment faire du vélo que quand tu enlèveras les petites roues. » C'est un peu la même chose aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas apprendre si on n'est pas autorisé à faire d'erreurs. »

Je pouvais déceler un véritable soulagement sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi. Dans mon cas, une erreur serait fatale, au moins pour l'humain, et cela aurait forcément des conséquences sur notre famille. »

« Bien sûr que je comprends. Quand je fais des erreurs, elles ne blessent que moi, donc c'est plus facile d'argumenter dans mon cas... »

« Exactement. »

Le silence s'installe entre nous durant plusieurs minutes.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent pour ton entraînement? »

A peine la phrase fût-elle formée que je me sentis stupide.

« Alice a probablement eu quelques visions, mais nous avons délibérément supprimé tout contact entre nous. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle me le ferait savoir si elle voyait que quelque chose d'horrible arriver. »

Bien sûr qu'Alice avait vu tout ça. Ce qui voulait dire que l'entraînement serait un succès! Je me demandais combien de temps ça prendrait à Jasper... Combien de temps avant qu'il puisse retrouver sa famille. Je tentais de laisser cette pensée dans un recoin de mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur le fait qu'il n'était là que temporairement. Il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Edward et le vide que son départ avait créé dans mon cœur, mais il faisait partie de sa famille, cette famille que j'avais un moment cru qu'elle deviendrait mienne un jour, et sa présence ici était mieux que la solitude.

« Donc... En quoi consiste ton entraînement, exactement? »

J'étais curieuse.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Je savais que ses mouvements n'étaient que pour moi; ce n'est pas comme s'il avait jamais besoin de bouger pour se sentir à son aise... Mais j'appréciais ce signe qu'il était assez détendu pour y penser.

« J'ai tout d'abord décidé de chasser quotidiennement et de me rendre à Port Angeles. J'ai acheté de la nourriture (il désigna le comptoir de la tête) et j'ai été dans une bibliothèque. La deuxième partie fut bien plus simple; moins de monde, des émotions plus calmes, plus de distractions possibles pour moi. »

« Tu as réussi à passer du temps dans Port Angeles sans incidents et sans... envies pressantes? »

« Pas exactement. »

Je m'alarmai immédiatement.

« Pas d'incidents, ne t'inquiète pas! »

Je me détendis un peu, mais attendais des explications.

« Mais des envies pressantes, ça, oui. Heureusement je n'avais pas soif, donc j'ai réussi à garder le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai bien peur que cela me prenne un bon moment pour achever mon entraînement. J'espère pouvoir construire progressivement ma tolérance, pour ensuite pouvoir me déplacer pendant les heures d'affluence et pour de plus longues périodes... Cela ne va pas se faire en une nuit, mais j'ai bon espoir. »

Il semblait réellement déterminé.

« Ca me paraît vraiment être un bon plan. »

J'avalai à nouveau quelques chips et gorgées de soda.

« Alors... Je fais partie de l'entraînement moi aussi? »

Il sourit à nouveau.

« En quelque sorte. Etre en ta compagnie, seuls, est un bon entraînement. Mais surtout, je voulais apprendre à mieux te connaître... être ton ami. »

Je finis mes chips et mon soda et m'éloignai du bar pour les jeter dans la poubelle. Dès que j'eus diminué la distance qui nous séparait, il se raidit et s'éloigna d'un bond du comptoir, prêt à reculer encore si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Je me figeai sur place, comprenant que j'avais rompu une barrière invisible, nous plaçant ainsi tous les deux dans une situation dangereuse. Nous nous sommes alors regardés avec attention pendant un moment, et je me suis alors sentie vraiment ridicule. C'était Jasper. Il n'allait pas me blesser. Je m'étais juste approchée trop près de lui, le rendant mal à l'aise. Aucun problème. J'avais l'habitude de cette situation à chaque fois que j'oubliais les précautions d'usage avec Edward. Heureusement, la « distance de sécurité » avait été beaucoup plus restreinte avec Edward, mais il avait eu auparavant du temps pour s'habituer à notre proximité. Dans tous les cas, je savais exactement quoi faire. Il fallait juste que je ré-établisse notre position originale... remettre les choses en ordre.

« Ok, je vais les laisser là, j'irai les jeter plus tard. »

Je posai les emballages sur le plan de travail de la cuisine derrière moi. Je marchai alors à reculons, mes yeux fixés sur ceux de Jasper, espérant que je ne marcherais pas sur quelque chose sur ma route vers mon siège. Tout ça avait un air de danse rituelle.

Comme par miracle, je réussis à rester sur mes pieds et je me ré-installai enfin sur le tabouret.

Jasper se détendit alors et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Tout était comme si je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je lui dis alors, en guise d'excuse:

« Je ne voulais pas pas tester tes limites, je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Bella. Je vais bien. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

_Les grands esprits se rencontrent._

« Faisons comme si rien n'était arrivé, ok? Je peux te poser une question? Ne le prends pas mal, mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'on devienne amis maintenant? Je n'avais jamais eu l'impression que tu voulais particulièrement être proche de moi. »

Il grimaça.

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà dit que pour une humaine, tu es bien trop perceptive? »

Je lui souris.

« Désolée Jasper, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un don particulier ou même d'une perception hors du commun pour remarquer que tu ne m'as jamais posé aucune question ou même voulu être dans la même pièce que moi. Enfin, tout le monde semblait m'apprécier ici, sauf toi et Rosalie. Je pense que j'ai compris pourquoi Rosalie ne m'aimait pas, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su pour toi. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Phoenix? »

Dès que ces mots sortirent de ma bouche, je les regrettai immédiatement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui rappelle cet épisode? Quelle imbécile! _Douée pour mettre un terme à une conversation, Bella._ Heureusement, Jasper ne semblait pas aussi enclin qu'Edward à ruminer sur des souvenirs sombres chaque fois que j'évoquais quelque chose un tant soit peu lié à James ou Phoenix.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te connaître ou tisser des liens d'amitié avec toi. C'est juste que pour moi, toute bonne amitié se développe ainsi, par des conversations « individuelles » durant lesquelles tu peux vraiment apprendre à connaître l'autre. Je voyais bien qu'Alice et Edward étaient très protecteurs vis-à-vis de toi, et qu'ils ne nous auraient jamais laissés discuter seuls. Ils auraient eu bien trop peur pour ta sécurité. C'était donc plus simple de me convaincre que tu ne m'intéressais pas du tout, plus simple de ne jamais intervenir, de rester loin de toi. Comme ça personne n'a dû me surveiller pour être sûr que je me comporte bien. Mais je pense que c'était une erreur. Rester loin de toi m'a finalement rendu bien plus dangereux pour ta sécurité. A cause de ça, je ne me suis pas habituée à ton odeur, au son de ton cœur, à celui du sang dans tes veines. Ça explique sûrement pourquoi j'ai réagi de manière aussi extrême quand tu t'es coupée avec le papier cadeau, alors que les autres, non. »

J'acquiesçai: je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire et ça me semblait être une analyse correcte. J'étais même presque certaine qu'il avait raison.

« Donc maintenant qu'Edward et Alice ne sont plus là, on peut essayer d'être amis? »

Il acquiesça.

« Si tu le veux, bien entendu. »

« Je pense que ça me plairait beaucoup, Jasper. »

*

_Note de la traductrice: N'oubliez pas si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, d'aller lire le prologue! Il apporte une touche de mystère à l'histoire qui fait qu'on veut encore plus la suite, et la fin!  
Je ne publierai pas tout de suite le chapitre 7 parce qu'à partir de demain et jusqu'à vendredi prochain je suis en concours, et ensuite je pars en vacances... Néanmoins j'espère être en mesure de pouvoir publier d'ici une dizaine de jours, avant de partir en vacances... D'ici là, n'oubiez pas les reviews!!_


	7. Chapitre 7: Friendship

_Note de l'auteur: Une fois encore, merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews!_

_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

_Note de la traductrice: Alors voilà, un petit cadeau surprise avant la date prévue^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez. D'ailleurs, si vous laissez beaucoup de reviews, il se pourrait qu'une autre surprise arrive rapidement! A vous de voir... XD_

**Chapitre 7: Friendship**

Une fois établi que nous voulions tous deux devenir amis, le reste coula de source. Jasper commença à me poser des questions à propos de la vie que je menais avant d'arriver à Forks, et je me retrouvais à lui raconter pratiquement toute ma vie. Il était une bonne oreille, s'empêchant de me couper la parole, laissant l'histoire se dérouler d'elle-même. Cela me rappela quand Edward et moi avions commencé à nous connaître, et le flot ininterrompu de questions qu'il me posait, alors que je me sentais presque devenue le sujet d'une étude psychologique. Là, c'était totalement différent, je me sentais plus à mon aise. Je n'étais pas du tout inquiète de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jasper, et donc je ne sentis nullement le besoin de l'impressionner ou d'être à la hauteur.

Je commençais à peine à raconter à Jasper comment Renée et Phil s'étaient rencontrés quand mes yeux sont tombés sur la pendule. Alors j'ai littéralement paniqué. Il était déjà si tard! Parler avec Jasper était si réconfortant que j'en avais totalement perdu la notion du temps, et maintenant j'aurais à peine assez de temps pour rentrer à la maison et réchauffer quelques restes avant que Charlie ne rentre. Jasper sentit tout de suite le vacillement de mes émotions.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Pourtant il sentait bien que ça n'allait pas. Son visage s'obscurcit quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

"Je suis désolée Jasper, mais je ne peux vraiment pas dire à Charlie que tu es là et que je passe du temps avec toi. Il ne comprendrait pas. Et je ne veux pas lui mentir, donc il faut que je rentre avant lui."

Je descendis du tabouret à toute vitesse et me dirigeai aussi vite vers la porte.

Je l'entendis souffler dans mon dos.

"Est-ce que tu reviendras la semaine prochaine?"

Il essayait de prendre un ton anodin, mais il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je réponde que je ne pouvais pas.

Ne m'arrêtant pas pour répondre, je lui criai par dessus l'épaule:

"Je serai là, Jasper."

Je me détestais de devoir partir aussi vite, mais je ne pouvais pas perdre une seconde. A n'en pas douter, j'allais devoir pousser ma Chevrolet jusqu'à ses limites les plus extrêmes pour arriver à la maison avant Charlie.

J'avais de la chance. Charlie avait été retenu à son travail, et donc j'ai eu assez de temps pour préparer le dîner, sans devoir me justifier pour quoi que ce soit. Après manger, je nettoyai la vaisselle et je sortis mes livres, m'installant à la table pour travailler un peu, tandis que Charlie partit regarder la télé dans le salon. Après une après-midi si agréable avec Jasper, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de remonter dans cette chambre déprimante.

Charlie vint dans la cuisine, empoigna une bière en passant et me jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, mais sans me poser la moindre question ni dire quoi que ce soit.

Mes devoirs étaient finis alors qu'il n'était pas encore vingt heures - il était donc trop tôt pour que j'aille dormir, même si je n'avais eu aucun problème avec ma chambre. J'ai alors coupé quelques légumes que je prévoyais de cuire en ragoût le lendemain... Et je revenais à la case départ: que faire ensuite? Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée, et je laissai alors mes pieds me conduire vers le sofa où mon père était assis. Après un moment sans bouger, je me suis approchée de lui et ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Il me regarda surpris.

"Tout va bien, Bella?"

"Oui, c'est juste..."

J'hésitais. Que pouvais-je me permettre de lui dire sans qu'il ne découvre la vérité? Je décidais pourtant de risquer quelques mots.

"Il me manque."

C'était étrange de dire ça à Charlie, mais réconfortant également.

"Tu ne veux pas l'appeler? Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour les frais d'appels longue distance..."

Je secouai ma tête sans hésiter.

"Non!"

Peut-être ma voix avait-elle été un peu trop ferme.

"Je ne veux pas l'appeler."

... Et lui ne veut vraiment pas m'entendre non plus, d'ailleurs.

"Ok, Bells. Je voulais juste que tu le saches."

"Merci."

Après quelques minutes de silence, Charlie ré-essaya tout de même.

"Et à propos de cette idée de voir d'autres garçons... Peut-être que ça t'aiderait?"

Je lui répondis par un regard morne.

"Pas prête pour l'instant, hein?"

Je secouai la tête. Il glissa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire, appréciant ce contact physique. Je réalisai à ce moment précis que si quelqu'un sur terre pouvait me comprendre, c'était bien lui: lui aussi avait été abandonné par quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout. Comme s'il avait compris mes pensées, il me dit:

"Les choses vont aller mieux, Bells. Il faut juste un peu de temps."

Je hochai la tête en silence. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Il parlait par expérience, après tout. Mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Même s'il m'avait blessée très profondément, j'aimais toujours Edward Cullen, et je me détestais pour ça. Je voulais être plus forte que ça. Je voulais pouvoir l'oublier comme il m'avait apparemment oubliée de son côté. Mais mon cœur m'avait trahie. Comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance à nouveau.

Soudain je réalisai que peut-être je n'y arriverais jamais. Peut-être que j'étais exactement comme mon père, qui n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se remettre de la disparition de son unique amour. Ma mère l'avait quitté, lui avait dit des choses horribles, était ensuite sortie avec un autre homme, s'était même finalement remariée, et il continuait pourtant de l'aimer, incapable de passer à autre chose. Est-ce que c'était là mon destin également? Me languir à jamais de l'homme parfait qui avait été mon véritable amour, et qui s'était aperçu que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui... Je ne parvins à refouler les larmes que grâce à la présence de Charlie à mes côtés.

Nous sommes restés assis ainsi, à deux, toute la soirée. Finalement, quand les infos prirent fin, Charlie se leva.

"C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. N'oublie pas que tu as cours demain."

Je ne voulais pas aller me coucher. Je savais déjà comment ça allait se finir, et je voulais à tout prix éviter de répéter cette expérience.

"Je reste encore un peu papa, il y a cette émission à la télé que je veux absolument voir."

Charlie parut sceptique, mais il laissa couler sans chercher à comprendre.

"D'accord, mais n'oublie pas de te reposer."

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

Je n'étais absolument pas intéressée par la télé ou une quelconque émission, mais je la laissais allumée pour ne pas révéler la mise en scène. Plutôt que de regarder, je préférais revoir dans ma tête cette après-midi passée aux côtés de Jasper. C'était loin de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, et je réalisais que j'avais finalement beaucoup apprécié. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, c'était tout aussi naturel de parler avec Jasper que ça l'était avec Jacob, peut-être plus simple même comme Jasper connaissait tout des vampires et d'Edward. Je n'avais rien à cacher à ses côtés. Penser que nous aurions pu devenir amis il y a longtemps déjà, alors que j'étais avec Edward... Je me surpris à en vouloir à Alice et Edward d'avoir étés si protecteurs vis-à-vis de moi. S'ils avaient eu un peu plus confiance en Jasper, alors peut-être que toutes ces absurdités avec le papier cadeau auraient pu être évitées, et alors nous serions encore tous ensemble...

J'étais vraiment fatiguée et j'avais du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts... Mais je voulais absolument éviter de monter, sachant que je pleurerais certainement. J'attrapai alors une couverture qui recouvrait le sofa et m'enroulai dedans, reposant ma tête sur un coussin. Mes paupières semblaient de plus en plus lourdes tandis que je luttai pour focaliser mon attention sur l'acteur qui était interviewé à la télé. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, mon combat contre mes paupières fut perdu et je m'endormis alors, sans trace d'une larme.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai soudain quand Charlie me secoua doucement l'épaule.

"C'est l'heure de te préparer pour aller en cours, Bella."

Je me sentais encore fatiguée et groggy, mais je me forçai à me lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. La douche parvint à me réveiller et bientôt je fus prête pour partir. Je mis en vitesse un gros morceau de viande et les légumes que j'avais préparés la veille dans le four. _ Bien joué, Bella, tu dois avoir des dons de diseuse de bonne aventure._ Je devais travailler dans la soirée, et donc comme ça le dîner serait prêt quand Charlie rentrerait le soir. Je n'avais plus assez de temps pour me préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, alors je pris une barre de céréales et je sortis de la maison, direction le lycée.

Le matin, les cours passèrent assez vite et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me dirigeais avec Angela et Ben vers la cafétéria. Nous nous sommes assis à notre table habituelle, où tous nos amis mangeaient déjà. Tout le monde semblait surexcité par le week-end à venir, mais je tentais de ne pas les écouter. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette après-midi passée avec Jasper, et je détestais devoir attendre une semaine avant de le revoir. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que quand je vis que tout le monde me regardait en attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part, je répondis d'instinct au lieu de demander à ce qu'on répète la question:

"Oui, bien sûr."

L'incrédulité d'Angela m'alarma tout de suite. _O__h, oh, Be__lla, qu'est-ce que t'as fait là ?_

Je ne pouvais bien sûr pas le demander à Angela alors que nous étions encore à table, mais à peine la sonnerie eut retentit, je me mis à ses côtés pour aller en cours.

"Quoi, Angela? A quoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui?"

"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas? Tu as répondu sans même écouter? Ce n'était pas très intelligent."

La désapprobation d'Angela était bien trop évidente.

"Je sais, mais j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me demande ce qui me passe par la tête. Je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose d'important."

"Ce n'est pas important à ce point. Tu as juste dit oui à une sortie ciné samedi soir avec Jessie, Lauren, Tyler, Eric et Mike."

Je ne pus empêcher un grognement de se faire entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse! Pourtant je voyais à sa tête qu'elle l'était.

"Oh, Angela, c'est un désastre..."

"Je me doutais bien que tu réagirais comme ça. Je t'aurais bien procuré un alibi, mais là tu as répondu comme ça du tac-au-tac et il n'y avait donc plus rien que je puisse faire pour t'aider."

"Merci d'essayer de prendre soin de moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis si idiote. Je suppose qu'il va bien falloir que j'assume les conséquences... Est-ce qu'ils ont décidé quel film on va voir?"

Angela me donna le titre et m'expliqua que c'était une comédie romantique. Je grognais. C'était de pire en pire!

"Bon... Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suppose que j'ai jusqu'à demain soir pour trouver quoi faire. Pour l'instant on ferait mieux d'aller en classe avant d'être en retard."

J'entrai dans la salle de classe au moment même où la sonnerie retentit, gagnant par là même un regard désapprobateur du professeur. Je me glissai alors dans mon siège, sortis un livre et un cahier, et me concentrai afin de tout faire pour éviter le regard des autres. Je détachai alors mes cheveux pour qu'ils forment une sorte de rideau opaque me séparant du reste du monde. Mike était dans la salle et j'étais persuadée qu'il arborerait un sourire stupide apte à me faire me sentir encore pire.

Cela avait vraiment été une erreur monumentale de ma part. Comment avais-je pu laisser ça arriver après tant de jours à faire attention? Au moins c'était une sortie de groupe et non pas un rancart, mais vu qui venait, je savais que je serais pitoyable. Lauren m'avait toujours détestée et Tyler ne m'avait jamais pardonné ce qui s'était passé au bal de promo l'année dernière, même si rien n'avait été de ma faute. Eric seul n'était pas un problème, mais il tendait à suivre le modèle de Tyler quand ils étaient ensembles, et Jessica serait certainement en colère pour sortir avec son ex. Cela ne me laissait qu'une seule personne, Mike, et c'était bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Je savais qu'il serait poli, drôle, gentil, qu'il s'interposerait si quelqu'un disait quoi que ce soit qui puisse heurter mes sentiments, et je savais aussi que cette sortie prenait une toute autre signification pour lui que pour les autres: la première étape d'un possible rapprochement avec moi. Je grognai. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un de tout ça, pour savoir quoi faire. J'avais réellement besoin d'un ami, un garçon qui m'aiderait à y voir plus clair, et me dirait comment faire pour être amicale sans encourager Mike dans la mauvaise direction. L'année dernière avait été un fiasco avec Tyler, donc je savais que j'avais besoin d'aide.

Je considérai brièvement de descendre à La Push pour en parler à Jake, mais il était trop jeune et manquait d'expérience. Je ne pouvais absolument pas en parler à Ben - il était trop proche des autres, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce genre de conversation si je voulais paraître amicale. Jasper aurait pu être d'une certaine aide, mais je n'allais pas le voir avant la semaine prochaine, et il serait alors trop tard.

La sonnerie retentit et je me rendis compte que j'avais été perdue dans mes pensées pendant tout le cours. Terrifiant! Il allait falloir que j'emprunte les notes de quelqu'un et que j'arrive à savoir les devoirs qu'il fallait faire pour le prochain cours. Au moins ce ne serait pas trop difficile, puisque Ben était dans mon groupe. Il fallait que je l'appelle demain.

Je fis attention d'être bien attentive le reste de l'après-midi. Je ne pus néanmoins m'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fois encore, j'avais vu juste en ce qui concernait Mike. Dans chaque cours que nous avions en commun, il arborait un sourire permanent, et il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'attirer mon attention. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent une fois, il me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit détourner mon regard immédiatement, rougissant sans le vouloir. Génial. Cela ne ferait que renforcer son impression.

Bien sûr, je savais que le pire était encore à venir. Ce soir il fallait que j'aille travailler au magasin Newton. Même en ce moment, les vendredis soirs étaient plutôt calmes. La plupart de ceux qui étaient enclins à acheter du matériel de randonnée l'auraient déjà fait et seraient déjà en train d'en profiter, commençant tôt leur week-end. Il faudrait donc que je redouble d'inventivité pour éviter Mike.

Pour une fois ma chance ne tourna pas tout de suite. Le magasin était vraiment très calme, et la mère de Mike travaillait. Mrs Newton n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à ce monde de randonnée à son apparence, mais elle surveillait de l'arrière boutique comme un faucon toujours à l'affût. Dès qu'elle réalisa à quel point la fermeture allait être calme, elle m'offrit ma soirée, me proposant de rentrer chez moi. D'habitude mon besoin d'argent pou l'université m'aurait convaincu de rester, mais ce soir je voulais seulement m'échapper de cet endroit où Mike pouvait m'approcher trop facilement. Il parut totalement déconfit quand je pris sa mère au mot et que je retournai le plus vite possible à ma Chevrolet.

J'ai commencé à rouler comme à l'instinct, et ça me prit quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas sur la route qui menait chez moi. Au contraire, je me retrouvai subitement à conduire sur cette route que peu de monde seulement remarquait, et qui menait à la maison des Cullen.

J'ai garé ma Chevrolet et je n'en suis pas immédiatement sortie. Je n'étais pas sûre de la marche à suivre. Je n'avais pas téléphoné avant de venir et Jasper ne s'attendait pas à ma visite aujourd'hui. Et s'il n'était pas chez lui? S'il était chez lui mais qu'il ne voulait pas me voir? Et s'il n'avait pas chassé aujourd'hui? L'indécision s'installait en moi. J'aurais dû rentrer directement chez moi.

_Mais tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi, Bella. Maintenant que tu as fait toute cette route, essaie au moins de voir s'il est là! Génial, en plus je me parle à moi-même maintenant. Que pourrait-il se passer de toute façon?_

Je fis attention à ne pas répondre même mentalement à cette dernière question. J'espérais bien que le pire qui puisse arriver ne soit plus une possibilité.

Je fis taire toutes mes craintes et ouvrit la portière. Comme si ça avait été là un signal, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit comme de concert, me révélant Jasper.

"Bella, je suis content que tu aies décidé de rester."

_Note de l'auteur: Alors, vous avez aimé? Je suis vraiment méchante d'avoir mis Bella dans cette situation avec Mike, mais à cette étape de l'histoire un mini-conflit était nécessaire... et une raison pour elle de revoir Jasper aussi (n'est-ce pas ce que nous voulons tous, de les voir ensemble autant que possible?!)_

_N'oubliez pas, les reviews et les critiques sont toujours appréciées!_


	8. Chapitre 8: Advice

_Note de l'auteur: J'aime vraiment ce chapitre, mais j'ai peur que certains d'entre vous puissent être déçus: souvenez-vous juste que cela ne fait que 9 jours depuis le départ d'Edward, seulement 9 jours que Jasper essaie de résister au sang humain sans l'aide de sa famille._

_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

_Note de la traductrice: Voilà votre cadeau pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, deux chapitres en trois jours! Pas mal, hein? Lol_

_Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le prochain chapitre!_

_  
Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 8: Advice**

Jasper paraissait réellement content de me voir, et je me rendis compte que j'étais totalement heureuse d'être là. Avions-nous vraiment accepté de devenir amis seulement hier? J'avais

réellement l'impression que je le connaissais depuis toujours.

J'ai quasiment couru jusqu'à la maison, ce qui fit rire Jasper. Il me taquina:

"Je t'ai manqué à ce point?"

Je remarquai en passant que pour une fois, il n'entra pas dans la maison en premier, et il ne s'effaça pas quand je passai près de lui pour entrer dans la maison.

"Eh bien en fait... oui"

Je fus aussi surprise que lui de ma réponse. J'ajoutai rapidement:

"Mais ne prends pas la grosse tête. C'est juste que tu es la seule personne à qui je peux ne pas mentir, et je peux être moi-même ici. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Je me retournai pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et je remarquai qu'il gardait toujours une distance de sécurité entre nous. Toujours est-il que cette distance était plus petite qu'hier... le résultat de ses progrès, certainement. J'en étais très contente pour lui, sachant à quel point c'était important à ses yeux.

Son visage était empli de curiosité, et il semblait sur le point de me poser une question quand mon estomac l'interrompit. Je me suis soudain rappelée à quel point j'avais peu mangé le midi, alors que je ne pouvais que penser à la veille, ma dernière rencontre avec lui. Cette pensée me paralysa, et je sentis mes joues virer rouges d'embarras.

"Heure du repas pour l'humaine?"

Je sursautai de surprise. C'était exactement ce qu'Edward me disait tout le temps, avant, et je sentis soudainement une boule se former au creux de mon estomac. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Jasper. Il avait certainement simplement répété les mots qu'il avait entendu de la bouche d'Edward sans réaliser l'impact qu'ils auraient sur moi.

"Je suppose."

Ma réponse avait été très lente, mais il crut certainement que c'était du fait de mon estomac vide.

"Désolée."

"Aucun problème, Bella. La faim est naturelle pour tout le monde. Sers-toi!"

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où une montagne de nourriture reposait encore. Je remarquai alors que le soda et le paquet de chips que j'avais pris la veille avaient été consciencieusement remplacés.

"Tu as refait des courses?"

Il acquiesça.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé, Jasper. Le reste me va tout autant."

"Ça ne me dérange pas, Bella. En plus, ça fait partie de mon entraînement, n'oublie pas!"

Je m'en souvenais bien, mais une partie de moi voulait croire qu'il était retourné au magasin pour me faire plaisir, et non pas seulement pour tester sa tolérance en présence d'humains.

Je n'aimais pas du tout la direction vaniteuse que prenaient mes pensées... Il valait mieux que je lui parle de ce que j'étais venir lui dire, alors j'ai empoigné le soda et les chips et je me

suis dirigée vers le salon à nouveau. Le sujet de la conversation allait déjà être assez maladroit, alors autant m'installer confortablement. Jasper me suivit. Cette fois pourtant, il ne prit pas

place dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'assit plutôt par terre, en tailleur, beaucoup plus proche du sofa dans lequel je m'étais assise.

"Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Je pensais que tu travaillais ce soir."

J'eus un sursaut de surprise. Je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir dit que je travaillais ce soir, mais en même temps ma mémoire n'était qu'humaine, et donc imparfaite par définition. Peut-être

avais-je mentionné ce détail après tout... et de toute façon, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

"C'était calme, Mrs. Newton m'a donné ma soirée, et il fallait vraiment que je te parle, donc j'ai accepté son offre."

C'était son tour d'être surpris.

"Tu devais me parler? A propos de quoi?"

Il semblait quelque peu préoccupé.

"Eh bien en fait, j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment idiot aujourd'hui et maintenant je dois assumer les conséquences et j'ai vraiment besoin de conseils sur comment m'en sortir..."

Il ne semblait pas rassuré.

"Tu as fait quelque chose d'idiot? Quelque chose d'humain?"

J'acquiesçai. Il ne semblait décidément pas rassuré.

"Si je comprends bien, c'est à propos d'un... problème humain."

"Ouep."

"Et tu as besoin de mon aide?"

"C'est bien ça."

"Mais Bella, tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste des humains. Je suis la dernière personne sur terre à qui tu devrais demander une telle aide..."

Je soupirai.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas la personne idéale pour ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de la perspective d'un garçon."

Le changement dans son attitude était très subtil, presque imperceptible, et pourtant j'aurais pu jurer qu'il était plus tendu qu'auparavant.

"Pourquoi la perspective d'un garçon?"

Il semblait suspicieux.

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de comprendre sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, alors je lui ai raconté ma distraction le midi, et comment j'avais accepté d'aller au cinéma avec Mike sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'ai sciemment omis la cause de ma distraction, puisque c'était de toute façon hors de propos.

Il me répondit tout doucement.

"Donc... tu vas sortir avec Mike Newton."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure loin d'être amical.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu rapide?"

Ok, bon, peut-être que demander un conseil sur les garçons au frère de mon ex-petit-ami n'avait pas été la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue, mais pourquoi Jasper semblait être si en colère? Je n'avais pas rompu avec Edward, c'est lui qui ne voulait plus de moi. Et puis en plus, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais sortir avec Mike... J'étais seulement la victime de ma poisse perpétuelle! Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison à cette culpabilité qui coulait à flots dans mon corps à cause de ses mots. Je répondis sèchement.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ce n'est pas un rancard je t'assure. Plus une sortie de groupe. Il y aura Lauren, Tyler, Eric et Jessica."

A nouveau je sentis ce changement imperceptible dans son attitude, la tension se radoucir... Pour réapparaître aussitôt.

"Donc, si ce n'est pas un rancard, où est le problème? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi?"

"Ce n'est pas un rancard pour moi, mais j'ai cette mauvaise impression que Mike voudrait bien que ça le soit."

"Oui, je suis sûr que tu as raison. Il l'a voulu du premier moment où il a posé les yeux sur toi."

Je relevai les yeux brusquement vers lui. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu sentir des émotions de Mike ce jour-là et tous les autres jours l'année dernière. Mais bien sûr, de toute façon, n'importe qui, même aveugle, savait que Mike m'avait appréciée dès le début et avait toujours voulu qu'on soit plus que des amis.

Je lui répondis tristement:

"Je sais. Mais je n'ai vraiment jamais rien fait pour l'encourager. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse le laisser croire que je voulais être plus que son amie. Et il est resté un bon ami, même alors que je sortais avec Edward. Donc je veux vraiment ne pas le blesser. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas prête pour quoi que ce soit de plus pour l'instant."

Je vis un nouveau sentiment traverser le visage de Jasper, quelque chose comme de la déception ou de la douleur peut-être? Mais avant que je puisse l'identifier, ce sentiment avait déjà disparu.

"Alors, tu aurais un conseil pour moi? Comment faire comprendre à un gars que je l'aime bien en ami mais rien de plus? Sans blesser son égo et briser notre amitié..."

Je voyais bien qu'il se concentrait. Il revenait probablement sur des vieux souvenirs qui pourraient lui rappeler ma situation, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant m'être utile. Je l'observai alors qu'il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde finalement directement dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolé, Bella. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir t'aider. Mais je n'ai jamais dû affronter une telle situation. Je suis avec Alice depuis si longtemps et avant elle... Eh bien disons juste que je n'ai jamais eu à rompre de manière gentille."

J'expirai soudainement, alors que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle. Ce qu'il venait de dire était cohérent, mais j'étais tout de même un peu déçue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais été si certaine que Jasper pourrait me dire exactement quoi faire. C'était clairement un sujet qu'il tenait à éviter. Ma seule consolation était que je savais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui aurait pu m'aider plus. Il fallait que je débrouille seule.

Quand il reprit la parole, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, surprise.

"Je suppose qu'il faut que tu restes physiquement loin de lui. J'imagine que ses hormones surchauffent après une si longue période d'attraction latente, et ça va être difficile pour lui de ne pas avoir de mains baladeuses..."

J'avalai difficilement. Quoi qu'il soit ou ne soit pas, Mike restait un gentleman. Jamais il ne...

"Calme-toi, Bella. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose contre ta volonté, mais il pourrait essayer quelque chose sans demander. Rien d'excessif, probablement juste un baiser. Mais tu te sentirais mal à l'aise, et si tu le rejetais ça le blesserait, alors il vaut mieux éviter que l'opportunité ne se présente pour lui."

"Hum, ok. Garder mes distances pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance de baiser. Reçu. Tu as d'autres idées?"

"Parfois il suffit d'ajouter une tiers personne pour briser la dynamique d'un couple. Est-ce que c'est une possibilité? Pourrais-tu inviter quelqu'un d'autre pour venir avec toi? Cela ne ressemblerait plus à un triple rancart, mais vraiment à une sortie de groupe..."

Je mordis ma lèvre. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée du tout. Inviter quelqu'une d'autre? Ok. Mais qui?

Il continua, comme répondant à mes pensées.

"Je pourrais venir avec toi, si tu veux. En plus de changer la dynamique de groupe je pourrais toujours le calmer s'il devient trop... amoureux."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce choix de mot. J'étais certaine qu'il avait pensé à d'autres adjectifs avant de choisir celui-là, certainement le plus neutre.

Je considérai alors sa proposition. Elle n'était pas dénuée de sens. Sa capacité pourrait en effet être un atout. Mais était-il prêt pour ce genre de compagnie? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entraîner très longtemps... Il n'était même pas assez sûr de lui pour s'assoir près de moi, et cette sortie était demain soir... S'il ne pouvait pas se contenir? Si quelqu'un était blessé?

Non, c'était encore mieux de faire face à un vrai rendez-vous avec Mike plutôt que de risquer quoi que ce soit avec Jasper et son entraînement.

Je secouai alors ma tête.

"Non, je ne pense pas que ça marcherait. Ce serait trop difficile d'expliquer ton retour à Forks sans ta famille. Et ça réveillerait trop de questions à propos d'Edward."

Je continuais d'y réfléchir, mais personne d'autre ne me venait à l'esprit. Les seules autres personnes qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient Ben et Angela, et j'aurais adoré qu'ils soient là, mais ils n'auraient fait qu'un couple de plus, donc ils n'auraient vraiment pas brisé la dynamique du groupe. En fait, amoureux comme ils étaient l'un de l'autre, ils empireraient certainement les

choses.

"A moins que d'en parler à Charlie, je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait venir. Bonne idée, Jasper, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne marchera pas."

Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant quelques minutes, alors que nous tentions chacun de notre côté de penser à une autre solution. Finalement il se remit à parler:

"Tu pourrais lui dire la vérité, Bella. Lui expliquer que tu aimes encore Edward, et qu'il te faut plus de temps. Newton est un bon gars et il est très protecteur vis-à-vis de toi. Il comprendrait."

Sortant de sa bouche, ça semblait si simple. Et pourtant ça ne l'était pas. Tout d'abord, il faudrait que j'avoue à un de mes amis que j'avais menti à propos de ma rupture avec Edward, et je n'étais pas sure d'être prête à me mettre dans cette situation de vulnérabilité. Ensuite, mon amitié avec Mike n'était pas du même genre que celle que j'entretenais avec Jasper, et je n'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir lui parler d'Edward sans nous mettre tous deux mal à l'aise.

Je ne voulais néanmoins pas rejeter sa proposition de but en blanc.

"Peut-être. Je verrai comment ça se déroule."

Mon estomac se plaignit encore, bruyamment, et je repris quelques chips et une gorgée de soda. Manger me calmait. Peut-être que je stressais pour rien?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et mordis ma lèvre. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que mon service chez les Newton ne se finisse... Plus beaucoup de temps avant que je doive rentrer.

"Tu pourrais toujours annuler. Inventer une excuse. Feindre une maladie. Rentrer tard ce soir chez toi et te faire punir de sortie. Ce serait le plus simple pour éviter les situations déplaisantes."

Je soupirai. C'était tentant, mais ça impliquait de devoir mentir encore plus. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas me faire punir... Si j'étais interdite de sortie, comment viendrais-je voir Jasper?

"Quoi qu'il se passe demain Bella, ça ira. C'est juste un film, ce n'est pas la fin du monde."

Facile à dire pour lui. Je me penchai alors en avant, entourant mon torse de mes bras. Tout semblait si difficile. Peut-être que rester à Forks avait été une mauvaise idée. Rencontrer de nouvelles têtes n'aurait pas pu être pire que ça.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, puis je l'entendis me dire d'une voix très grave, hésitante:

"Veux-tu que j'appelle Alice pour lui demander de jeter un coup d'œil dans ton avenir? Pour t'aider à décider quoi faire?"

Sa proposition me redonnait espoir, mais mon excitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, quand je vis à quel point il semblait malheureux. Il voulait bien appeler Alice pour m'aider, mais clairement cette perspective ne le rendait pas heureux. Je me demandai pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler à sa femme. J'imaginais qu'elle devait lui manquer terriblement. Je me rappelai ensuite ce qu'il m'avait dit peu de temps auparavant: ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas se contacter. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se cachait derrière cette décision, mais c'était évident que Jasper n'était pas heureux à la perspective de parler à Alice.

Quelques soient les raisons de sa décision, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de briser sa résolution et de téléphoner à Alice pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça, un pseudo rancart. En plus, sachant à quel point Alice était proche d'Edward, elle désapprouverait certainement cette décision de sortir demain tout comme Jasper l'avait fait, et je ne voulais vraiment pas devoir tout ré-expliquer à nouveau. En plus, Alice pourrait très bien voir quelque chose d'horrible... Peut-être que cette fois, ne rien savoir serait mieux.

Je murmurai alors à Jasper en guise de réponse:

"C'est bon. Je pense que je préfère ne pas savoir. Comme tu as dit, c'est juste un film."

Jasper fixait le sol. J'étais presque sure qu'ils évitaient délibérément de croiser mon regard.

"Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir impliqué dans tout ça, Jasper. Je suis sure que tu aurais voulu passer une soirée calme, et j'ai tout foutu en l'air avec mon mélodrame pathétique. Je n'aurais pas dû venir."

"Bella, arrête!"

Il avait presque crié, et sa voix était empreinte de frustration. Il ajouta alors d'une voix plus calme mais non moins teintée d'irritation:

"On est amis, pas vrai?"

"Oui."

J'étais surprise par son ton, et je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, mais c'était par contre certain qu'il avait à cet instant toute mon attention.

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas pour ça que les amis sont faits? Ils demandent conseil quand ils ont des problèmes et s'écoutent mutuellement, pas vrai?"

"Oui."

J'étais toujours hésitante. C'était la première fois que Jasper semblait en colère contre moi.

"Ecoute, je sais plus que quiconque à quel point tu aimes te confier, et je ne dis pas que tu n'en as pas le droit après ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières semaines. Je suis plus que content d'être là, à écouter et faire tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire te sentir mieux, parce que tu en as besoin, et que tu le mérites. Mais je ne peux pas supporter que tu t'excuses de te tourner vers moi en cas de problème. Ça m'énerve vraiment! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je préfèrerais passer une autre soirée seul au lieu d'être avec toi, à t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes? Si je pensais ça je serais vraiment un enfoiré, et pas ton ami. Tu me tiens si peu en estime?"

D'un mouvement rapide et très gracieux, Jasper se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre, où il observa la forêt au delà de la clairière. Je me sentais vraiment mal.

"Non, Jasper. Bien sûr que je ne pense pas ça. Tu as été un très bon ami."

Je voulais me rapprocher de lui et mettre ma main sur son épaule, ou tout autre geste pour lui faire comprendre à quel point son amitié était importante pour moi, mais je savais que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, empiétant sur la zone de sécurité. Donc je suis restée là où j'étais, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

"Alors s'il te plaît Bella, ne recommence pas à t'excuser de me traiter comme n'importe lequel de tes autres amis. Fais-moi un peu confiance, ok? Et arrête de te faire mal, je déteste quand quelqu'un fait subir ça à une personne à laquelle je tiens."

"J'essayerai."

J'avais chuchoté. J'étais complètement paralysée. Je ne pensais pas que Jasper ressentait tout ça en lui.

"Bien, fais de ton mieux."

Après un long silence, je lui demandai à nouveau:

"Jasper?"

"Oui?"

Je lui dis, faisant écho à des mots qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt:

"Merci. J'en avais besoin, et je le méritais."

Il sourit légèrement.

"Oui... Et de rien. Essaie juste de ne plus me donner de raison de devoir recommencer."

-

_Note de l'auteur: Ne me tenez pas rigueur de l'exaspération que Jasper montre envers Bella. Il déteste savoir que Bella va sortir avec Mike, mais il ne comprend pas encore vraiment pourquoi. Ça plus le fait qu'il pense à Alice suffit à la mettre dans un état d'esprit un peu plus énervé. Et puis, Bella avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui la remette à sa place, pas vrai?_

_Note de la traductrice: A suivre dimanche prochain, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis!! Les reviews sont vraiment quelque chose d'important, que ce soit pour l'écriture et l'auteur, ou la traduction et la traductrice! Donc bref, laissez-en XD_


	9. Chapitre 9: Knight in Russet Armor

_Note de l'auteur: Quelque chose de rigolo a survenu alors qu'ils devaient aller au cinéma. Une fois encore les personnages ont pris le dessus et ont créé une situation que je n'avais pas vraiment anticipée. Cela aurait dû être le chapitre du 'rancard', mais ça commençait à être un peu long donc j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux parties._

_Comme nous le savons tous, tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

_Note de la traductrice: Merci beaucoup à nouveau pour toutes ces gentilles reviews!!! Je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis un bon moment de répondre aux reviews signées, mais je vais recommencer avec ce chapitre, donc si vous avez des remarques, questions ou autre, n'hésitez surtout pas!! Chose promie, chose due. Voilà donc votre chapitre d'aujourd'hui! J'ai profité de ma semaine de break pour lire toute la fic en anglais, ou en tout cas tout ce qui en a été publié, et je dois dire que WAOUH! Elle est réellement géniale et les choses progressent de façon étonnante mais aussi très naturellement entre Bella et Jasper, sans oublier le rôle important d'Alice et Edward. Bref je vous promets que la suite n'est pas du tout décevante, et j'espère pourvoir publier assez vite pour arriver le plus vite possible aux passages les plus intéressants, qui ne vont plus trop tarder tout de même. En attendant, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 9: **Knight in Russet Armor

Maintenant que toute tension entre nous avait disparu, j'aurais vraiment voulu rester et continuer à parler, mais il commençait à se faire tard et Charlie allait se demander où j'étais si je ne rentrais pas vite. Avant de partir, Jasper me tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone. Pas de nom.

"C'est mon portable, Bella. Je l'ai toujours sur moi, et il est toujours allumé. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, ou si tu as besoin d'aide, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, appelle-moi, ok?"

Je lui promis que je le ferais, et je pliai avec toutes les précautions du monde le morceau de papier dans mon porte-feuille.

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, Charlie me demanda si je voulais retourner avec lui à La Push le lendemain. J'étais devant un dilemne. J'aurais vraiment voulu y retourner, mais j'avais déjà cette sortie le soir, et je ne voulais en aucun cas que Charlie ait à changer ses plans pour me reconduire le soir. Je lui expliquai alors pour le film et je crus voir une pointe de satisfaction dans son regard. Je levai alors les yeux au ciel.

"Ce n'est pas un rancard, papa. Juste une sortie avec des amis."

Je fis attention à bien marquer le pluriel.

"Je sais, Bells. Je suis juste content que tu sortes. C'est bien que tu passes du temps avec tes amis."

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Cela ne servait à rien. Charlie était campé sur ses opinions et n'en changerait pas.

Je montai alors pour me changer et aller dormir, mais décidai de ne pas rester dans ma chambre. A la place, j'empoignai l'oreiller et la couverture de mon lit et redescendit. Charlie me jeta un regard suspicieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je veux regarder l'émission de Letterman ce soir à la télé, cette fois-ci je serai préparée si je m'endors devant la télé."

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec ta chambre?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Non, si ce n'est l'absence de télé."

Charlie n'insista pas et monta les escaliers. Comme je n'avais pas cours le lendemain, il n'avait aucune raison d'objecter. Une fois encore, je me forçai à rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que la fatigue m'emporte avec elle.

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai aux bruits de Charlie préparant le petit-déjeuner. J'étais exténuée et comme endolorie, mais au moins mes yeux ne piquaient pas et je me sentais à peu près apte à contrôler mes émotions. Je repoussai alors la couette et me dirigeai difficilement vers la cuisine.

"Bonjour papa."

"Bonjour Bells. Des gaufres ça te dit?"

Charlie sortait deux gaufres du toaster. Elles semblaient vraiment bonnes et je me rendis compte qu'une fois encore j'étais en train de mourir de faim. J'avais complètement oublié de manger la veille. Je mis alors deux gaufres supplémentaires dans le toaster et me suis versé du jus d'orange. A cet instant précis, le téléphone sonna. Charlie décrocha.

"Allo... Oui elle est juste là, Mike. Deux secondes."

Il me tendit le combiné, articulant silencieusement le mot "Newton"... Comme si ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre!

"Salut Mike, quoi de neuf?"

Je me demandai pourquoi il m'appelait. Est-ce que me voir le soir n'était pas assez?

"Tu es partie trop vite hier pour qu'on s'arrange pour ce soir."

J'eus un mouvement de recul et jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie pour voir s'il pouvait entendre Mike. Il essayait de paraître nonchalant, mais j'étais sure qu'il écoutait. Génial! J'avais vraiment besoin que Mike parle de ma soirée libre hier soir alors que Charlie était dans le coin.

Je quittai la cuisine et marchai jusqu'au salon, aussi loin que le fil enroulé du téléphone me le permit.

Je lui murmurai en guise de réponse.

"Hum, oui, désolée."

"C'est toujours ok? Enfin je veux dire, tu viens, hein?"

Je n'y croyais pas. J'avais enfin ma chance. C'était une opportunité parfaite pour trouver une excuse. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas réfléchi plus tôt? Que devais-je dire?

"Bella?"

Il commençait à paraître anxieux et je n'avais toujours aucune excuse. En plus, qu'aurais-je dit à Charlie? Il avait paru si content que je sorte ce soir. Je lui répondis alors, résignée à mon destin:

"Je suis encore là. Et oui, c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir. Comment on fait?"

Je pouvais entendre le soulagement de Mike et je me rendis compte qu'il avait été réellement inquiet à l'idée que je puisse ne pas venir ce soir. Et pourtant, malgré ses doutes, il m'avait laissé le choix. Le savoir si gentil envers moi, et le voir si impatient vis-à-vis de cette sortie me fit me sentir coupable d'agir comme je le faisais.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette culpabilité, parce qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur ce que Mike essayait de me dire, comme il ne savait rien de mon combat intérieur. Il passerait prendre les autres avant et je serais le dernier "arrêt" avant de quitter Forks en direction de Port Angeles pour voir le film de 19h. Ensuite, nous irions manger un morceau avant de revenir sur Forks. Je le prévins du couvre-feu que Charlie pratiquait, et il m'assura que nous serions rentrés avant cette heure. Tout cela paraissait si routinier - une sortie normale dans la vie d'une adolescente. Pour moi pourtant, ce serait une interminable soirée d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

"Ok Bella, je passe te prendre à 17h30. J'ai hâte d'y être!"

"Ok, Mike, à tout à l'heure."

Je revins à la cuisine et raccrocha le combiné. Charlie avait retiré mes gaufres du toaster et les avaient disposées sur mon assiette. Il me demanda:

"Tout est prêt pour ce soir?"

Je répondis sombrement.

"Ouep."

Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Pas même une soirée seule dans ma chambre. Et la perspective de cette journée à attendre seule que l'heure fatidique arrive semblait vraiment désespérante. Soudainement, j'eus une idée.

"Papa, je ne peux pas rester toute la journée, mais est-ce que je pourrais venir à La Push juste ce matin? Même si Jake a des choses à faire, je me baladerais sur la plage. Pour profiter du temps avant qu'il tourne, tu sais."

"Bonne idée, Bella. On peut partir dans des voitures séparées. Je dois y aller maintenant, mais je peux prévenir Jacob que tu arriveras un peu plus tard."

"Merci."

Je me suis alors plongée dans mes gaufres et je les ai mangées très rapidement, entre deux gorgées de jus d'orange. J'ai remonté mon oreiller et ma couette avant de filer sous la douche et de m'habiller. Au moment de partir, j'étais d'une bien meilleure humeur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me garai devant la maison de Billy. J'espérais que Jake serait là, mais je ne comptais pas vraiment dessus. J'avais emmené un livre avec moi pour avoir de la lecture sur la plage, juste au cas où. Il se trouva que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Aussitôt ma Chevrolet garée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jake sortit pour me dire bonjour.

"Bells! Ton père m'a dit que tu venais, mais je ne le croyais pas. Deux semaines de suite, ça doit être un record!"

Je le taquinai:

"Si tu te plains..."

"Ok, Bella, je retire! Je suis content que tu sois venu. Quelque chose en tête pour aujourd'hui?"

"Non rien de précis. Je voulais juste me balader un peu, prendre l'air. Il faut que je sois rentrée pour 17h30."

"Ouais j'ai entendu dire. Rancard, pas vrai?"

"Quoi? Non! Comment en as-tu entendu parler?"

J'étais suspicieuse.

"C'est un secret? Parce que dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas du le dire à Charlie. Tu sais qu'avec Billy ils sont comme deux vieilles commères.

Je grognai. Il faudrait que j'ai une petite discussion avec Charlie à propos de la notion de vie privée. Jake haussa les épaules.

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça, Bella. Je veux dire, tu as l'âge de sortir, et tu es seule. Où est le problème?"

"Ugh!"

J'étais frustrée.

"Le problème c'est que ce n'est PAS un rancard! C'est juste un groupe de jeunes allant voir un film ensemble, et je veux que ça le reste."

Jake s'appuya avec nonchalance sur ma Chevrolet.

"Peut-être que toi tu veux que ça reste comme ça, mais le gars surement pas. Qui c'est?"

"Mike Newton."

Je le vis se concentrer.

"Mike Newton, Mike Newton..."

Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il s'était souvenu.

"Ah, le gars qui était à la plage avec toi l'année dernier? Il est toujours intéressé?... Persistant!"

Je grimaçai.

"Il est sympa, un bon ami. Mais il veut aller plus loin, et c'est trop tôt. J'aime encore Edward."

J'étais amère. Ce fut au tour de Jake de grimacer.

"Même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait? T'es mazo ou quoi?"

"Peut-être..."

Ma voix s'éteignit doucement... Il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle à ce que je ressentais.

Jake s'éloigna de la Chevrolet et attrapa ma main.

"Allez viens, allons marcher."

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence resta intact entre nous. Il me demanda finalement.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?"

J'étais comme sonnée.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec _toi_? Tu te rends compte que c'est méchant?"

"Ne prends pas tes grands airs, Bella! Je ne cherche pas à être méchant. Je veux juste comprendre. Je veux dire, le gars te plaque, te dit que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui, quitte la ville et tu l'aimes encore? Ce n'est pas normal!"

Je retirai ma main de la sienne et m'arrêtai de marcher.

"Mon Dieu! Je ne peux pas croire que je suis venue ici pour me sentir mieux. Et je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait suffisamment confiance pour te dire la vérité! Tu sais quoi, Jacob Black? Tu peux les prendre tes opinions et..."

Il rigolait.

"Fais attention, Bells, tu pourrais dire quelque chose de vulgaire."

J'étais hors de moi.

"Ohhhh! Tu mérites toutes les grossièretés. Arrête de te moquer de moi!"

"Impossible! Tu es vraiment trop drôle quand tu t'énerves!"

"Bien. Continue de rire, alors. La blague s'en va."

Je me tournai alors et commençai à marcher vers la maison. Il m'attrapa par la main et m'empêcha de continuer. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper, tellement sa force était supérieure à la mienne.

"Attends, je suis désolé. Ne pars pas, s'il te plait."

Il mordit sa lèvre en signe de regret. J'arrêtai alors de lutter, moins en réponse à ses regrets qu'au sentiment que de toute façon, ce combat était vain.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de la normalité?"

Je regardais le sol. Il plaça sa main libre sur ma joue et me força à la regarder.

"Hé... Je ne voulais pas te blesser, vraiment, je voulais juste te mettre en colère, pour te montrer ce que tu devrais ressentir. Je savais que c'était là, en toi, quelque part."

Je soupirai.

"Oh, Jake... Je suis en colère. En colère contre lui, en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas réussir à passer à autre chose. Mais je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments."

Il murmura:

"Je ne comprends pas."

"C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été amoureux. Ou parce que tu es un garçon. Ou peut-être parce que je suis vraiment folle et à côté de la plaque."

Je ne lui en voulais plus, et on recommença à marcher ensemble.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te blesser."

"Je sais, Jake. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Non ce n'est pas bon, j'ai été vraiment un salaud."

Je lui souris.

"Oui, un salaud. Un salaud insensible."

Nous avons atteint la plage et nous sommes installés au même endroit que la dernière fois.

Il me jeta un regard de côté.

"Je me sentirais mieux si tu réussissais à passer à autre chose."

"Pourquoi?"

"Comme ça, quand il décidera de revenir, tu seras capable de supporter son retour sans jamais le laisser te refaire ça à nouveau."

"Il ne reviendra pas, Jake."

"Comment peux-tu en être si sure?"

"Je le sais, c'est tout. Il a été très clair sur ce point."

"Un de ses frères est de retour en ville, tu sais."

Je relevai soudainement les yeux vers lui, totalement paralysée.

"Comment sais-tu ça?"

"J'ai entendu Billy en parler à Sam Uley. Sam a dit qu'il l'avait vu dans la forêt, près de la limite de la réserve."

Les sourcils de Jake se froncèrent soudain.

"Attends. Tu n'es même pas surprise de savoir ça. Tu le savais!"

Il semblait m'accuser du regard.

But, but, but! Un fois encore Jake avait réussi à révéler un de mes secrets les plus profondément enfouis. Si cela se reproduisait, il faudrait vraiment que je pense à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Il était dangereux!

"Je l'ai vu."

Nul besoin de mentionner le nombre de fois.

"Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Est-ce qu'ils reviennent?"

"Non."

Vite, Bella, invente quelque chose!

"Il n'est là que provisoirement, emballant certaines affaires qu'ils n'ont pas pu prendre quand ils ont quitté la ville."

"Juste lui? Pourquoi le docteur n'est pas resté? Ou la mère?"

"Hum, Jasper prend une année sabbatique avant d'aller à l'université, donc il a du temps devant lui."

J'étais vraiment mauvaise à ce jeu-là... Heureusement pour moi, Jake ne portait que très peu d'intérêt à la réponse.

"Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche. Tant qu'ils ne reviennent pas en ville."

"Crois-moi, ils ne reviendront pas."

Je soupirai. Cela me rappelait d'autant plus que Jasper partirait bientôt aussi, pour ne jamais revenir. Alors, je ne pourrai jamais plus être totalement honnête avec qui que ce soit sans paraître complètement folle.

Jake me regarda un instant, ses yeux fixant mon visage comme s'il y recherchait quelque chose.

"Quoi?"

J'étais embarrassée.

"Rien. Je me demandais juste si tu m'avais réellement pardonné. Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure."

"Sais pas. Tu t'es montré vraiment méchant. C'est peut-être trop simple de te pardonner si vite."

"Ok. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner? Tu veux que je me mette entre toi et ce Newton, comme j'ai fait l'année dernière?"

C'était cette fois mon tour de rire. Je me souvenais très bien que Mike n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié ma balade avec Jake sur la plage l'année dernière, même si ça n'avait été qu'une promenade totalement innocente. Pourtant, mon rire s'arrêta très vite et mes yeux s'agrandirent. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement allumé les lumières dans une salle sombre. La solution à mon problème était juste là, devant moi.

"Jacob, tu es un génie!"

"Ah bon?"

Il semblait confus et surpris.

"Oui, oui!! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir."

Jake me regardait comme si une seconde tête m'avait soudainement poussée.

"Je devais sortir avec deux copains, Quil et Embry. Rien que je ne puisse annuler, mais je pensais que tu avais ton grand rancard!"

"Je t'ai dit, ce n'en est pas un... C'est juste une sortie ciné entre amis, et il n'y a donc aucune raison pour tu ne puisses pas venir."

"Ouais. Aucune autre raison à part le fait que je serai le gars qui n'a pas été invité et que personne ne connait."

"Moi je t'invite, et en ce qui concerne le fait que tu ne connais personne, qui sait? Tu pourrais être chanceux. Jessica ou Lauren pourraient très bien craquer pour toi. Vu ton apparence, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elles ne voient que tes muscles, et non pas ton âge."

"Je pensais que j'étais là pour toi, pas pour les autres..."

Pourtant je voyais bien que l'idée de taper dans l'œil de Jessica ou Lauren lui plaisait bien.

"Rien que le fait que tu sois là devrait faire l'affaire. Tant que nous ne sommes pas que des 'couples', je pense que je peux m'occuper de Mike. Allez, Jake, tu me dois bien ça."

Il réfléchit encore un instant, puis j'aperçus un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

"Ok, Bells. Je suppose que sortir une soirée avec un groupe de terminales de Forks ne peut rien me faire."

Il se leva et leva sa main droite.

"Bella Swan, Je jure solennellement de gagner votre pardon en vous protégeant ce soir des lèvres et des mains baladeuses de Mike Newton."

J'éclatais de rire. Mon chevalier en armure!

_Note de l'auteur: Pour ceux qui auraient voulu que Jake soit un des 'soupirant' de Bella, ce n'est pas ce genre de fiction. Je pense que cette fois nous le laisserons juste être un bon ami, de façon à ce que quand le temps de l'imprégnation viendra pour lui, il pourra laisser les choses se dérouler sans avoir à se sentir coupable. De plus, il est beaucoup plus utile en tant qu'ami pour l'instant. La dernière chose dont Bella ait besoin serait encore plus d'embrouilles amoureuses. Et j'aime trop Jake pour le laisser en dehors de tout ça._

_Donc, que pensez-vous de la solution de Bella pour le problème du rancard? Est-ce que Jake sera assez pour décourager Mike?_

_Reviews et critiques constructives sont toujours bienvenues et très appréciées!_

_Note de la traductrice: Ben... plus grand chose à ajouter en fait! Si, au moment où je publie je me lance dans la traduction du chapitre suivant et je vais tout faire pour le publier le plus vite possible! J'espère d'ici mardi ou mercredi, mais je ne promets rien. En attendant, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert juste en dessous! XD_


	10. Chapitre 10: Movie Night

_Note de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review! Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était important avant de commencer à poster sur ce site. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas moi-même vécu, mais les reviews m'aident vraiment à écrire plus vite!_

_Comme toujours, tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

_Note de la traductrice: On peut dire que je ne vous fait pas trop attendre ;) Par contre petit bémol, ce chapitre n'a pas été traduit, puisque ma bêta est en révisions pour ses partiels... Donc je n'ai pas voulu l'embêter, mais résultat je ne promets pas qu'il ne restera pas des fautes et des lourdeurs de traduction... Si vous en trouvez, dîtes-le dans une review, et je corrigerai!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 10:** Movie Night

Nous sommes restés sur la plage pendant un moment, parlant de choses et d'autres. Comme toujours, être avec Jake ne demandait aucun effort. Il était drôle, et les histoires qu'il me racontait à propos de ces amis me faisaient rire comme je n'avais plus ri depuis bien longtemps. Nous n'avons arrêté que quand nous avons eu tous les deux faim, et nous sommes alors retournés chez lui.

Après le repas, nous sommes allés dans le garage, où il a travaillé sur sa voiture tandis que je le regardais patiemment. L'observer ainsi était absolument fascinant. Le pur plaisir sur son visage et le bonheur qui émanait de lui suffisaient à fixer un sourire permanent sur mes propres lèvres. Je fus aussi ravie que lui quand il m'annonça que la voiture serait bientôt terminée.

Jake s'arrêta de travailler aux alentours de seize heures, afin de pouvoir prendre une douche et se préparer pour la soirée. Il essaya de le cacher, mais j'étais certaine qu'il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de sortir avec mes amis. L'indice le plus évident fut quand il me demanda comment il était supposé s'habiller – ce n'était pas une des préoccupations majeures de Jacob en temps normal. Je jetai alors un coup d'oeil dans son placard: il n'y avait de toute façon qu'un choix assez limité de vêtements, je choisis donc un simple tee-shirt noir et un jean. Quand il émergea de la salle de bain, à peine sorti de la douche et ainsi habillé, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Le tee-shirt et le jean allaient parfaitement bien ensemble, s'ajustant totalement à sa silhouette, faisant ressortir sa musculature sans pour autant être trop serrés ou vulgaires. Je savais que les autres filles auraient beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux rivés sur le film. Je le taquinai:

« Waouh Jake. Tu es trèèèèès élégant! »

« Euh, tu penses? »

Il leva un sourcil de surprise.

« Oh oui. Tu vas rendre les filles dingues de toi, et les garçons fous de jalousie. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule mission ce soir, c'est de faire que Mike ne mette pas ses pattes sur toi. Le reste est secondaire. »

Nous avons donc laissé un mot pour Charlie et Billy et nous avons ensuite roulé jusque chez moi. Je ne pris pas la peine de prendre une douche et ne changeai que mon jean et mes chaussures, qui étaient recouvertes du sable de la plage. Aucune raison de faire attention à mon apparence ce soir.

Jake avala un paquet entier de chips tandis que nous attendions Mike. Il avait beau être déjà immense, j'aurais juré qu'il grandissait encore devant mes yeux. C'était un peu comme voir la transformation d'un superhéros dans une bande dessinée – tout simplement ahurissant.

J'eus quelques problèmes avec Jake quand je lui ai soudain glissé un billet de vingt dollars dans la main pour couvrir les frais de ce soir, pour le film et le restaurant. Il tenta bien de refuser l'offre, jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle que l'argent pourrait lui être utile pour finir sa voiture.

« Tu me fais une grande faveur avec tout ça, Jake, donc le moins que je puisse faire est de payer. En plus, j'ai un boulot, donc je peux me le permettre. Et puis je veux vraiment que tu finisses ces réparations pour qu'on puisse se faire cette virée à deux! »

Il accepta finalement l'argent de mauvaise grâce, un sourire penaud se formant sur son visage.

Comme prévu, Mike se gara devant la maison à 17h30. Son sourire se ternit néanmoins quelque peu quand il vit que je n'étais pas seule.

De la maison, je tentai de paraître naturelle et leur criai:

« Salut les gars! Vous vous souvenez de mon ami Jake? »

Je voyais à leurs visages qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas du tout. Je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer, Jake avait tant changé et muri depuis l'année dernière! Il était presque impossible de le reconnaître. Je tentai à nouveau:

« Vous l'avez rencontré à First Beach l'année dernière »

Jessica fut la première à faire le rapprochement.

« Ah oui, je me souviens, tu étais là avec tes amis. Salut Jake. »

On aurait dit qu'elle avait le souffle coupé. J'étouffai un éclat de rire et lançai alors à Jacob un regard à la « je-te-l'avais-bien-dit ». Jake lui répondit alors:

« Hey »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Jessica semblait rayonner.

Je terminai alors les explications:

« Je traînais avec Jake aujourd'hui et je l'ai invité à venir avec nous. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

J'avais délibérément posé la question au groupe et non pas seulement à Mike, qui envoyait pour sa part des regards meurtriers à Jacob... qui semblait ne même pas le remarquer. Jessica fut celle qui répondit la première.

« Pas du tout, pas vrai? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit! »

Mike était rouge de rage, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Je vis que Mike avait prévu de me laisser m'assoir devant, à ses côtés, mais la taille de Jake l'empêchait radicalement de s'assoir derrière, avec les autres. Je me suis donc assise entre Jessica et Eric à l'arrière, laissant la place à Jacob.

Le voyage jusque Port Angeles fut loin d'être confortable. Jessica et Lauren semblèrent ne pas le remarquer, discutant des critiques sur le film que nous allions voir et d'autres sujets du même type. Eric et Tyler ajoutèrent seulement quelques mots à la conversation, tous deux regardant fixement Jake. Mais ils semblaient tout de même plus à l'aise que Mike.

Heureusement, Lauren s'intéressait plus à Tyler qu'à Jake, et Eric ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à Jessica, donc sa fascination pour Jake ne l'embêta pas plus que ça.

En ce qui concernait Mike, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot durant tout le voyage, et même du fond du van je pouvais voir à quel point ses poings étaient serrés autour du volant, rendant son énervement palpable. Je me sentis alors complètement honteuse et sans coeur. Cela aurait probablement été plus gentil de carrément annuler, plutôt que de le laisser dans l'espoir et l'excitation d'une soirée durant laquelle je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le laisser tenter quoi que ce soit.

Je gardais mes yeux fixement sur son dos, me demandant comment arranger les choses sans qu'il se fasse d'idées.

Même si Mike l'ignorait totalement, Jake semblait totalement à l'aise. Il ne prit pas réellement part à la conversation de Jessica et Lauren, mais il se tournait de temps à autre vers elles, les éblouissant toutes deux par un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. Je sentais qu'il faisait réellement attention à moi et qu'il regardait régulièrement comment je m'en sortais, et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante. Deux ou trois fois son regard accrocha le mien et il me fit un clin d'oeil entendu, mais les tensions qui persistaient dans le van restaient trop fortes pour que je puisse lui sourire en retour.

Alors que nous nous sommes arrêtés dans le parking du cinéma, l'attitude de Mike changea soudainement. Il se redressa sur son siège et relâcha la pression de ses poings autour du volant, comme s'il avait enfin pris la décision qui l'avait tourmentée durant tout le voyage. J'ai tout d'abord cru être la seule à avoir remarqué ça, mais ensuite Jake s'est tourné vers moi, un sourcil levé, et j'ai compris qu'il l'avait senti également. J'ai alors haussé les épaules pour lui signifier que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Nous comprendrions certainement ce qui se passait avec Mike assez vite.

Alors que nous sommes descendus du van, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que Mike faisait tout pour que les autres avancent et qu'il se retrouve avec moi à la fin du groupe. Jake et moi avons alors échangé un autre regard, et je lui signalai alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Mike n'allait tout de même pas tenter quelque chose dans le parking du cinéma.

Je savais que Mike voulait parler, alors j'ai délibérément ralenti mon pas pour m'aligner au sien, rallongeant la distance qui nous séparait du reste du groupe. Ils ne pouvaient ainsi pas entendre ce que nous disions. Mike était vraiment mal à l'aise, mais semblait néanmoins déterminé à dire ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Alors comme ça, tu as passé la journée avec Jake? »

Il avait dit ça très doucement, de la manière dont on parle quand on n'est pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. La question sous-jacente était plus qu'évidente. Malgré tout ce que j'avais prévu, je voulus le rassurer:

« Ouep. Son père et le mien sont des bons amis. Il fait pratiquement partie de ma famille. »

Mike semblait quelque peu soulagé, bien que pas complètement convaincu. Il continua:

« On dirait qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Il est dans quelle classe, déjà? »

Je souris légèrement. Je sentais bien que Mike se souvenait de Jake comme de quelqu'un de plus jeune, mais qu'il avait du mal à y croire étant donné sa taille actuelle. Il surplombait totalement les jeunes de terminale, que ce soit en taille ou en musculature.

« Il est en première, je pense. Il va au lycée de la réserve. »

Le visage de Mike s'éclaircit soudain. Il me demanda alors, comme plein d'espoir:

« C'est ça... Donc il est comme un petit frère pour toi? »

Je lui souris à nouveau:

« Quelque chose comme ça. A part qu'il aime beaucoup flirter. »

Le sourire de Mike disparut presque complètement. La perspective de Jake flirtant avec moi ne lui plaisait apparemment pas du tout.

« Donc, tu n'es pas ici _avec_ lui? Pas en... rancard? »

Il avait bien accentué le 'avec'. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Cela devait être difficile pour lui.

« Non, Mike. Ce n'est pas un rancard, tu te souviens? Juste un groupe d'amis allant au cinéma, pas vrai? Je ne suis _avec_ personne. »

J'aurais presque pu entendre son soulagement, et je me félicitai alors intérieurement. Jake et moi avions finalement réussi à convaincre Mike que c'était une bonne chose que ce soir ne soit pas un rancard. Je commençai alors à croire que ce n'était finalement pas un tel désastre après tout.

Nous nous approchions tout doucement du bâtiment et les premiers du groupe étaient déjà en train d'acheter leurs billets. Mike se mit devant moi. Je savais qu'il avait l'intention de payer mon ticket. Je me mordis la lèvre, réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris mes insinuations.

J'entendis Jake dire:

« Eh Bells. Je t'en ai acheté un aussi. »

Il m'envoya un autre de ses sourires entendus et me tendit le billet. Je laissai alors sortir un léger soupir de soulagement. Jake était clairement télépathe. _Comme Edward!_

La douleur qui suivit cette pensée me frappa comme un mur de briques. Mon expression me trahit certainement, parce qu'instantanément Jake fut à mes côtés, un bras autour de ma taille comme pour me soutenir.

« Tu vas bien Bella? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Je secouai alors ma tête pour remettre mes idées au clair. Je ne voulais pas penser à _lui_ maintenant. Je me demandai pourtant l'espace d'un instant quand je pourrais enfin réussir à passer une journée sans qu'il n'envahisse ma vie.

Je me reposai alors sur son bras, et lui répondis:

« Je vais bien Jake. Juste une pensée que je n'attendais pas. »

Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai ceux de Mike. Son visage était comme un kaléidoscope d'émotions: de la colère envers Jake pour avoir mis son plan à l'eau, de la confusion envers mon soudain changement d'humeur, de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de mon bien être, de la jalousie à la vue le la proximité de Jake. Je m'éloignai alors à contre coeur de Jake, pour ne pas contrarier Mike plus que de raison. J'ajoutai alors:

« Allons à l'intérieur. »

Les autres étaient déjà en train de tendre leurs billets à l'ouvreuse. Sachant que nous irions manger après le film, nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés au stand de confiseries.

Dans la salle, nous avons décidé de nous assoir tous sur le même rang. Tyler et Lauren se sont installés en premier, bientôt suivis par Eric et Jessica, qui attrapa la main de Jake et le tira derrière elle. Je le suivai vite pour m'assurer que Mike n'ait aucune chance de s'assoir entre Jake et moi.

Nous avions un peu de temps avant que le film ne commence, et les lumières de la salle n'étaient pas encore éteintes. Je vis Jessica entamer une conversation avec Jake, le forçant à se tourner vers elle, me tournant alors le dos. Mike sauta sur l'occasion et commença à me parler seul à seul:

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là Bella. »

Il chuchottait, se penchant vers moi comme pour être sûr que je pouvais bien l'entendre. Au moment même où il se pencha, je sentis une odeur étrange, mélange d'épices et de musc. Avec horreur, je réalisai alors soudain qu'il avait mis de l'eau de cologne.

« Il paraît que c'est un bon film. »

_Reste cantonnée aux sujets neutres, Bella._

« Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir. Cette couleur te va très bien. »

Je jetai un oeil à mon tee-shirt, incrédule. D'où me sortait-il ça? Même moi je savais que les filles brunes aux yeux marrons et à la peau plus que pâle n'étaient pas à leur avantage dans du beige.

« Merci. »

ça me paraissait impoli de rire à ses tentatives de me flatter. Je jetai un oeil à Mike: lui avait sans aucun doute fait attention à son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient peignés d'une manière naturelle, et il portait un pantalon kaki, et ce qui semblait être un nouveau polo. A contre coeur, je lui répondis:

« Tu es élégant toi aussi. »

Il eut le bon ton de paraître embarassé.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû prendre ta soirée vendredi. Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de spécial à la place? »

_Aïe_. Là on arrive en territoire dangereux.

Je lui répondis, tentant de tuer la conversation dans l'oeuf:

« Non, rien de spécial. »

Cet échange aurait pu être très rigolo si je n'avais pas fait partie de ses participants.

« Et... est-ce que tu as déjà choisi une pièce pour le travail de littérature? »

Pauvre garçon, il était vraiment désespéré. Je décidai tout de même de répondre, au moins c'était là un sujet de discussion sans risque.

« Non pas encore. Je pense peut-être à Jules César. »

« Ah, Shakespeare, hein? Je sais pas trop. Shakespeare et moi on n'a jamais fait bon ménage. Je pensais plutôt au Procès du singe. » (_Inherit the Wind_ dans le texte en version originale)

« C'est un bon choix aussi. Notre club théâtre avait joué cette pièce quand j'étais en seconde, à Phoenix. Il avaient fait un super boulot. »

« Ouais. Je suppose que je préfère les pièces qui sont plus modernes et américaines, tu sais, celles que je peux comprendre sans avoir besoin d'un dictionnaire à côté. »

Je lui souris.

« ça peut se comprendre. J'ai une version annotée de Shakespeare qui m'aide beaucoup. Ses pièces sont si belles! Elles valent bien un peu de travail supplémentaire. »

J'appréciais finalement cette conversation et je me retrouvais bientôt totalement tournée vers Mike, nos visages proches, discutant et débattant de nos goûts littéraires. C'était en fait très facile de lui parler quand il n'essayait pas de faire son casanova. Je me demandais quels autres centres d'intérêt nous pouvions bien avoir en commun, et je commençais sérieusement à penser quand dans quelques temps, quand je me serai enfin remise de ma séparation avec Edward au lieu de juste prétendre m'en être remise, eh bien peut-être alors Mike et moi aurions-nous une chance d'être plus que des amis.

Notre conversation continua jusqu'à ce que les lumières de la salle s'éteignent, faisant place aux bandes annonces. La première était pour la suite d'un film célèbre d'espions. Le personnage principal était l'incarnation d'un grand amant, grand combattant. La bande annonce était un enchaînement de scènes d'amour entrecoupées de missions plus que périlleuses. Quand la bande annonce fut finie, Mike se pencha vers moi:

« Celui-là a l'air génial, Bella. Ça te dirait de venir le voir avec moi quand il sortira en salles? »

Et voilà. Comment était-ce seulement possible que je ne l'ai pas vu venir? Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censée répondre maintenant?

Heureusement, la bande annonce suivante mettait en scène des combats, et les sons assourdissants qui provenaient des hauts-parleurs empêchaient toute conversation, ce qui m'offrait quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réfléchir à ma réponse. Je réalisai soudain que je n'avais pas réellement besoin de chercher trop loin. Mieux valait rester dans la simplicité.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à cette série de films à vrai dire, Mike. Merci quand même. »

J'étais presque impressionnée de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais trouver cette réponse. Je voyais bien que Mike voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais le générique de début du film commença et je me remis alors droite dans mon siège, prétendant m'intéresser de près au film. Je fis bien attention à garder ma main droite le plus loin possible de l'accoudoir, au cas où Mike aurait des idées la concernant. A un moment vers le milieu du film, Jake se pencha vers moi et me chuchotta à l'oreille:

« Tout va bien par là? »

J'acquiesçai:

« J'ai résolu une crise mineure, maintenant ça va. »

Je ne prêtais pas du tout attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment était un film romantique... Je me focalisais plutôt sur Jasper. Que Jake et Billy sachent qu'il était en ville était un problème. Cela signifiait que Charlie pouvait être mis au courant à tout instant, et ce serait alors un désastre. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas imaginer que Charlie soit d'accord pour que je rende visite à un garçon de 19 ans qui vivait seul, même si le gars en question était le frère de mon ex-petit-ami. Et s'il apprenait que je l'avais déjà fait, en lui mentant par la même occasion, je serais privée de sortie jusqu'à l'université! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée que mes visites à Jasper, aussi peu nombreuses soient elles, pourraient être annulées avant même qu'il ne quitte la ville pour rejoindre sa famille. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais complètement vidée par le malheur.

Heureusement, le film était court. Nous nous sommes alors levés et nous avons quitté le cinéma pour rejoindre le restaurant. Nous avons choisi de manger chinois pour le prix et la convivialité (nous pouvions partager tout ce que nous achetions). A nouveau, j'étais assise entre Jake et Mike. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Mike décide de poser son bras sur le dos de ma chaise, posant le bout de ses doigts sur mon avant-bras. C'était un geste qui aurait pu être sans signification, simplement amical, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper quelque peu. Jake sentit mon malaise, et m'entoura immédiatement de son bras droit, me tirant vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de coincer les doigts de Mike entre nous, qui fut donc obligé de retirer ses doigts.

Jake me chuchotta à l'oreille:

« Je couvre tes arrières, Bells »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et Jessica et Mike nous envoyèrent un regard noir. Il retira son bras aussitôt qu'il vit Mike abandonner le « territoire ».

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Tout le monde parla beaucoup du film que nous venions de voir, essayant d'impressionner les autres en répétant le plus de phrases extraites du film. Puisque je n'avais pas regardé, je ne pouvais pas vraiment contribuer à la conversation. De temps à autre, j'aquiesçais à ce qui se disait autour de moi ou je riais en même temps que les autres, mais sinon je ne participais pas vraiment. Finalement, l'heure de payer l'addition et de retourner à Forks arriva. Aussitôt sur la route, je me sentis plus détendue.

Mon soulagement ne fut pas long... Je réalisais bientôt que Mike avait un plan pour la fin de soirée qui différait totalement du mien. Il avait mis au point un plan de route qui prévoyait que Jake serait reconduit le premier. Alors qu'il descendait du van, il me lança un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ». Je lui répondis alors du fond du van, alors qu'il refermait la portière:

« On se parle bientôt, Jake! »

Suite à cela, Mike renversa l'ordre pour reconduire tout le monde, de manière à ce que nous soyons finalement seuls dans le van. Ne voulant pas me sentir comme une passagère dans les transports en commun, je me déplaçai alors vers le siège juste derrière celui de Mike. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de Mike, mais j'avais un peu peur qu'il cherche à fixer un autre rendez-vous ou que je sois finalement obligée d'avouer mon manque de sentiments envers lui. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation, et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

J'ouvris la portière du côté passager et sortis aussitôt que Mike eut arrêté le van devant la maison. A mon grand désespoir, Mike me suivit, m'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

« C'était génial ce soir, Bella. »

Il semblait hésitant, mais continua tout de même:

« J'espère que tu as apprécié aussi, et qu'on pourra le refaire une autre fois, juste à deux. »

Je le vis se pencher en avant comme pour m'embrasser, mais avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes, avant même que je puisse avoir un mouvement de recul et m'éloigner de lui, nous entendîmes tous deux un grognement profond, animal venant d'un peu plus loin. Nous avons tous les deux sursauté, tournant nos têtes dans la direction d'où semblait provenir le bruit, qui avait été si grave qu'il aurait en fait pu n'être qu'une vibration.

Mike semblait plein d'appréhension.

« Punaise, tu as entendu ça? »

Bien sûr que j'avais entendu, et j'étais presque certaine de savoir d'où provenait ce son. C'était le même grognement que celui que j'avais entendu l'année dernière à Phoenix, alors que les frères d'Edward tuaient James après qu'il m'ait mordue. J'étais persuadée que l'unique source de ce grognement ne pouvait être que Jasper. J'étais à la fois reconnaissante et vraiment en rogne.

Je répondis alors à Mike:

« Oui, et quoi que ce soit, ça ne paraît pas amical. Je ferais mieux de rentrer, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. »

Il paraissait incertain, tout comme le son de sa voix:

« Tu as probablement raison. Je te verrai plus tard Bella. »

J'étais déjà tournée, tournant la clé dans la porte.

« Ok Mike, à plus tard. »

Je rentrai alors dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je savais que j'avais été dure avec lui, mais je me disais que c'était préférable à un rejet direct.

J'entendis Charlie m'appeler de sa chambre:

« Est-ce que c'est toi, Bella? Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée? »

« Oui c'est moi papa. C'était chouette. »

J'attendis que le van de Mike s'éloigne avant de rouvrir la porte tout doucement. J'avançai alors lentement dans l'allée.

Je chuchottai de rage:

« Jasper? Arrête de te cacher. Je sais que tu es là! »

Il apparut alors, avançant dans la lumière argentée de la nuit.

Je continuai:

« Est-ce que tu m'as suivie toute la nuit? Je pensais avoir été claire! Il ne fallait pas que tu viennes. Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu? »

« Du calme, Bella. Je n'ai pas quitté Forks. Mais je me doutais que Newton tenterait quelque chose une fois seul avec toi, donc je me suis décidé à attendre ici, pour voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. »

Ma colère fondit comme glace au soleil. J'aurais dû être folle de rage qu'il ait agi comme un rôdeur, mais ses instincts avaient été totalement dans le vrai et il m'avait sauvé la mise par son action.

Il me demanda:

« Comment a été ta soirée? Est-ce que tu as réussi à calmer le jeu de Mike? »

Je voulais tellement lui dire tout de ma soirée! Mais il se faisait tard et ce n'était pas une discussion qu'on pouvait rationnellement avoir dans le milieu de la nuit dehors en face de chez moi.

« Je ne peux pas parler pour l'instant, Jasper. Charlie va se demander pourquoi je ne monte pas. »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Je commençai à me tourner pour rentrer quand je l'entendis chuchotter dans mon dos:

« Rentre et fais semblant de te coucher, ensuite appelle-moi. Je t'attendrai. »

*

_A suivre!!! N'oubliez pas les reviews, en attendant le prochain chapitre.... Bisous!_


	11. Chapitre 11: Whispers in the Dark

_Note de l'auteur: Jasper a le beau rôle, n'est-ce pas? LOL! Le dernier chapitre fut mon plus long pour l'instant, et je suis sure que pourtant la dernière ligne est la seule qui vous a marqué l'esprit._

_Note de la traductrice: Cette fois-ci, juste un GRAND MERCI pour les reviews, et un Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11:** Whispers in the Dark

Mon estomac fit un bond et à coup sûr, je devins rouge de la tête aux pieds. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça?? Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui mais il n'était plus là, certainement sur la route pour retourner chez lui et y pour attendre mon appel.

Je suis alors rentrée dans la maison et ai refermé le verrou aussi discrêtement que possible, puis je me suis mise dos à la porte et me suis appuyée contre son battant. Ma respiration était plus rapide que d'habitude, plus profonde. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

Je me forçai à respirer plus calmement, et je rejouai alors la conversation dans ma tête. A bien y penser, c'était quelque chose d'assez innocent finalement. Jasper voulait juste savoir comment je m'en étais sortie avec Mike, rien de plus. C'était juste sa voix, si calme et si grave, qui avait rendu la question si... sexy. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Jasper était marié à ma meilleure amie; j'étais sortie avec son frère; il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous qui fasse penser à autre chose qu'à de l'amitié.

C'était certainement à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui... Tout le stress à propos des événements de ce soir, ajouté aux tentatives de flirt de la part de Mike, ont certainement augmenté mon niveau de tension sexuelle, et m'ont poussé à mal interpréter les paroles de Jasper. C'était là la seule explication rationnelle.

Légèrement plus calme, je pris le téléphone sans fil de son socle dans le salon et montai doucement dans ma chambre. Je soupirai de soulagement quand j'entendis Charlie ronfler dans sa propre chambre. Cela serait plus facile de parler si je n'avais pas à faire attention à ce qu'il n'entende rien.

Je posai le téléphone sur mon lit, empoignai mes affaires pour faire ma toilette et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, où je me préparai rapidement à aller dormir. De retour dans ma chambre, je jetai mon jean, mon tee-shirt et mon soutien-gorge au loin, et mis un débardeur et un pantalon que j'aimais porter pour dormir. Pendant un moment, quand Edward avait passé ses nuits dans ma chambre, j'avais fait attention à porter des vêtements plus séduisants, mais maintenant que j'étais seule je n'avais plus aucune raison de le faire; mieux valait donner la priorité au confort.

Je pris mon porte-feuille et en sortis le bout de papier sur lequel figurait le numéro de téléphone de Jasper. Je le fixai pendant un bon moment, tentant de le mémoriser. Puis je repris le téléphone, éteignis la lumière et me mis en dessous de ma couette. Je composai alors le numéro dans le noir, de mémoire. Il répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Salut Bella. »

« Salut Jasper. »

Je chuchottais. Je savais que Charlie dormait, mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable et risquer de le réveiller.

« Merci d'être venu ce soir, et je suis désolée d'avoir mal interprété ton geste... »

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas de mal. »

« C'est juste qu'Edward... eh bien, il m'aurait surveillé toute la journée et je suppose... eh bien je suppose que j'ai agi excessivement. »

« Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Oublie tout ça. »

Je ne dis rien pendant un court moment. Il n'y avait finalement qu'une chose à dire:

« Merci. »

A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre nous, mais ce n'était un malaise. Dans la pénombre, enveloppée de ma couette, je me sentais étrangement bien, à savoir que quelqu'un était à l'autre bout du fil. J'aurais pu laisser le silence s'étendre pour toujours, mais je l'entendis murmurer:

« Tu m'as manqué. Raconte-moi ta journée. »

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon estomac se retourna à nouveau. _Il parle juste à voix basse, Bella. Ça ne signifie rien. Calme toi!_

« Eh bien, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de la journée à La Push avec Jacob. »

« Jacob? Le garçon Quileute qui est venu au bal de promo l'année dernière? »

J'étais plutôt surprise que Jasper se souvienne de ce détail, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire sans défaut me revienne à l'esprit.

« Ouep. Son père et Charlie sont des amis de longue date et il est devenu un bon ami lui aussi. Edward et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble à La Push et Jacob est vraiment chouette, il est tellement heureux tout le temps! Passer du temps avec lui m'aide à oublier... »

A nouveau, le silence, mais accompagné d'un certain malaise cette fois. Je me demandai alors si j'avais fait une erreur en parlant de Jacob à Jasper.

Il reprit finalement la parole, sa voix ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« On dirait que tu as passé une bonne journée. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« On a marché jusqu'à la plage et ensuite nous avons juste parlé. Jake est... hum... »

J'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots adéquats.

« Il est un peu comme le soleil, mais il s'adoucit pas les choses non plus. Il me rappelle à l'ordre quand j'en ai besoin, comme ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière. Mais surtout, avec lui je me sens à l'aise et en sécurité. »

Il me répondit de sa voix, toujours détaché:

« Je vois. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après être allés à la plage? »

« On a mangé et ensuite je l'ai regardé bosser sur sa voiture – il la construit à partir de presque rien tu sais. Ensuite j'ai suivi ton conseil et je l'ai invité à venir avec nous au cinéma. Et ça a fonctionné Jasper, ça a très bien marché! Jake est plus jeune, mais d'apparence il ne fait pas son âge, et il est même un peu intimidant je pense. Et il est assez beau, aussi. »

J'eus presque un fou rire juste en repensant à l'effet qu'avait eu Jake sur Jessica.

« Il n'avait pas à faire grand chose. Quelques étreintes par-ci par-là. Mike n'avait absolument aucune chance. Enfin pas jusque... »

Un autre silence, plus long que nécessaire cette fois.

« Donc tu n'as eu aucun problème avant que Mike te dépose? »

Sa voix était rauque, glaciale. Le simple fait de sentir qu'il n'était pas content suffisait à ternir ma bonne humeur. Je lui chuchottai pourtant:

« Aucun. Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite. »

Silence. Cela commençait être douloureux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que seulement quelques minutes auparavant, mon estomac faisait des bonds à l'idée de lui parler. Maintenant il se tordait à cause du malaise environnant. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

« Jasper, pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi? J'ai juste suivi ton conseil. »

Il soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

« Alors quoi? Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens. »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, Bella. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre moi-même. C'est douloureux pour moi de savoir que tu avais besoin d'aide et que je ne pouvais pas être là pour toi... douloureux de savoir que tu as dû demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je pouvais entendre la douleur dans sa voix.

Je lui répondis doucement:

« Jasper, ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger. Et même si tu le voulais, je ne suis pas sure que tu y arriverais seul. J'attire tellement de problèmes qu'une seule personne ne suffirait pas. »

Je l'entendis rire doucement. Il confirma, sa voix plus chaleureuse:

« Te protéger serait bien un job à plein temps ça c'est certain. Ne pas te suivre aujourd'hui est la chose la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu à faire. Je savais que tu voulais que je reste à Forks, et pourtant ça m'a pris toute ma force pour m'empêcher de te suivre. »

« Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. »

J'étais très confuse. Je savais qu'Edward s'était montré très protecteur envers moi, mais c'était dans sa nature. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Jasper sentirait le besoin d'agir de cette manière.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué que tu as cette capacité d'attirer l'instinct protecteur des gens qui t'entourent? Je sais que je voulais déjà te protéger avant, comme tous les autres membres de ma famille, mais c'est tellement plus puissant depuis qu'ils sont partis! Et ça ne concerne pas que nous. J'ai senti ce même sentiment de la part des garçons du lycée l'année dernière, et surtout de la part de Mike. Et de Jacob, aussi, au bal de promo. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de tels sentiments auparavant. Et même alors que je les ressentais autour de toi, je n'arrivais pas à le identifier... jusqu'à maintenant, tout du moins. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Jasper? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Je n'ai aucune explication, d'ailleurs. C'est un peu comme si la nature avait su que tu auras besoin de protection, et t'avait donné la capacité de demander de l'aide sans même la demander. »

Je réfléchis à ce que Jasper me disait, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Je supposais que c'était une bonne chose que les gens veuillent me protéger, mais c'était également un peu étouffant. C'était plus simple à accepter quand je pensais que ce sentiment à mon encontre était volontaire, et non pas quelque chose que je leur imposais, en quelque sorte.

« J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais bizarre de nature. Maintenant, j'en ai une preuve solide. »

Ma voix était un peu amère.

« Bella... »

C'était juste un mot, un unique mot, mais de la manière dont il prononça mon nom, dans ce chuchottement caressant, mon estomac se retourna à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas bizarre de nature. Tu es spéciale. Vraiment spéciale. »

Ma respiration en fut comme stoppée. Je ne pouvais qu'apprécier que Jasper soit très, très loin de moi en ce moment. Je pouvais à peine imaginer les émotions qu'il aurait perçu sinon. Je me sentais si pathétique. A peine deux semaines sans mon petit-ami, et je me sentais toute retournée à la première personne qui me trouvait spéciale. Pire encore, je savais que cette personne était complètement hors de portée pour moi, et que de toute façon il ne voulait certainement pas dire ce que je pensais avoir compris.

_Tu es dingue, Isabella Swan. Une dingue pathétique aux hormones en ébullition._

Il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour changer de sujet avant de dire quelque chose qui trahirait effectivement mes émotions.

« Jasper? »

« Oui, ma puce? »

Ma puce? Pitié, Jasper! Et dans ce chuchottement toujours aussi caressant! Est-ce qu'il essayait vraiment de me faire dire quelque chose que je regretterais?

_C'est juste une façon de parler. Ça ne veut rien dire!_

Je continuai néanmoins:

« On parle toujours de moi, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus à propos de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui? »

Il y eut une autre pause à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai été à Port Angeles durant la journée. Je suis revenu cet après-midi, avant que tu y ailles. »

Il avait ajouté la deuxième partie très vite, comme pour me ré-assurer qu'il ne m'avait pas espionné dans mon dos.

« J'ai acheté des sodas et des chips pour toi. »

Est-ce que c'était moi ou semblait-il embarassé de l'avouer?

« Ensuite je suis allé dans un café. Ce fut... éprouvant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, certains très proches de moi. J'ai eu à ravaler pas mal de venin. »

« Mais rien n'est arrivé? »

« J'ai gardé tout mon contrôle. J'étais préoccupé, et il semblerait que ça m'ait aidé. »

Je lui demandai alors:

« Pourquoi étais-tu préoccupé? »

« Est-ce que tu ne devines vraiment pas? »

La question me prit par surprise. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être avait-il pensé à Alice? Je savais qu'il l'avait souvent accompagné à Port Angeles pour faire du shopping. Etre là lui avait peut-être fait penser à elle.

Apparemment j'avais laissé la question en suspens trop longtemps. Il soupira:

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne devinerais pas. Je t'ai acheté un cadeau. »

Il semblait enthousiaste, comme si c'était lui qui allait recevoir quelque chose.

« Un cadeau? Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je déteste les cadeaux. En plus, quelle est l'occasion? »

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, Bella. Je te jure. Et puis c'est autant pour moi que pour toi. Est-ce que... »

Il semblait hésiter.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait la moindre chance que je puisse te le donner demain? »

Je mordis ma lèvre de frustration. Je n'avais aucune excuse pour m'éloigner de la maison demain. Il faudrait que je pense à quelque chose.

« Je peux essayer de sortir pour un petit moment. »

Il me répondit doucement:

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je sais que tu détestes devoir mentir à ton père. Mais s'il te plait, j'aimerais vraiment te voir. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis ajouta:

« J'ai besoin de te voir. »

Pitié! Voilà encore mon estomac qui me rappellait à l'ordre. Peut-être avais-je mangé quelque chose d'avarié. Je pouvais seulement espérer que quoi que ce soit qui cause ces émotions bizarres, ce soit sorti de mon corps ce soir. Je ne pourrais jamais voir Jasper si je risquais seulement de ressentir ce genre de choses en sa présence.

Je lui répondis doucement:

« Ok. J'y arriverai. »

Il y eut un autre silence. Je ne pus étouffer un baîllement bruyant.

Il prit alors la parole.

« Il se fait tard. Je devrais te laisser dormir un peu. »

« Je suppose. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse ne pas racrocher. Il faut que je garde la ligne libre au cas où il y aurait un appel d'urgence pour Charlie, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé parler jusqu'à m'endormir d'épuisement. Depuis qu'Edward est parti, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir dans cette chambre sans pleurer... Je sais que parler m'aurait aidé. »

J'entendis un hibou hululer dehors, puis une grande inspiration de l'autre côté de la ligne qui ressemblait à une bourrasque de vent, et enfin l'écho d'un hululement similaire dans le lointain. Les hiboux semblaient partout de sortie.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. »

Sa voix était étrange, un peu comme s'il était effrayé.

« Ce n'est rien Jasper. Je vais peut-être écouter un peu de musique. Edward me chantait parfois ma berceuse... »

Je fus paralysée juste à y repenser. Je sentis les larmes monter. Il fallait que je mette fin à la conversation avant de m'effondrer complètement.

Quand je repris la parole, ma voix tremblait:

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Jasper. Je te verrai demain. »

Il me répondit doucement:

« Bonne nuit ma puce. Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

*

_Réactions? Spéculations? Laissez une review!_

_Note de la traductrice: Eh bien voilà, un chapitre de plus! Dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez! Encore une fois, il n'a été relu que par moi donc pardonnez les maladresses et fautes puisque ma bêta est encore en révisions... ^^_

_Je profite de cette note de l'auteur pour faire un peu de pub: je viens de créer un **forum** de fanfictions Twilight qui a pour but de faciliter le dialogue entre auteurs et lecteurs, et d'organiser d'autres trucs sympas autour de l'écriture... Il faut dire que parler par reviews interposées, c'est pas génial, alors que là les lecteurs peuvent poser des questions ou parler d'un point précis de la fic, et l'auteur peut répondre etc... Si ça vous intéresse, l'adresse du forum est sur la page de mon profil! N'hésitez pas à venir nombreux! Il se pourrait même que j'y poste en 'avant-première' le début de ma future fic, si ça vous tente XD_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 12!!!_


	12. Chapitre 12: You can't stop the signal

_Note de l'auteur: Merci à toutes et à tous pour ces reviews si gentilles!_

_Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Tous les personnages de Firefly sont la propriété de Joss Whedon._

_Note de la traductrice: Je suis vraiment désolée du délai entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, et que donc ils me prennent de plus en plus de temps de traduction. Normal, en même temps^^ En plus il va falloir que je traduise des paroles de chanson à partir du prochain chapitre, ce qui ne va pas faciliter l'affaire! M'enfin bon, en tout cas voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!!! Vous m'en avez laissé beaucoup pour le chapitre précédent et je ne peux que vous en remercier tous! (Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de battre le record qui est toujours de 34 pour le 1er chapitre, hein? XD)_

**Chapitre 12:** You can't stop the signal

_Quand je repris la parole, ma voix tremblait:_

_« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Jasper. Je te verrai demain. »_

_Il me répondit doucement:_

_« Bonne nuit ma puce. Je te vois tout à l'heure. »_

Je raccrochai le téléphone, mais le gardai dans ma main. J'avais vraiment l'impression que tant que je gardais le combiné, notre connexion n'était pas réellement terminée, l'impression que Jasper était toujours là.

La dernière fois qu'il m'avait dit « ma puce » avait réussi l'impensable: retourner à nouveau mon estomac et... chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de mes yeux. En tenant toujours le téléphone de ma main gauche, je couvris mes yeux à l'aide de ma main droite, comme si ça allait m'aider à comprendre mes réactions face à Jasper.

Ça n'avait été qu'un coup de fil tout à fait innocent. J'avais parlé de ma journée, et lui avait fait de même. Nous avions chuchotté pour des raisons évidentes. Nous étions juste deux amis ayant eu une conversation en fin de journée.

_« M'est avis que la Dame proteste trop. »_

Ce vers extrait d'Hamlet s'imposa à mon esprit. _Ugh!_ Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'y penser et que j'aille dormir.

Finalement, je parvins enfin à m'endormir, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je rêvai même. J'oubliai la plus grosse partie du rêve à mon réveil, mais une image resta gravée dans ma mémoire alors même que le reste s'effaça. C'était Jasper, tout vêtu de blanc, la chemise ouverte, se tenant, immense et magnifique au sommet de la forêt, éclairé par un soleil très haut dans le ciel. Derrière lui, un hibou gigantesque de la couleur de la neige, les ailes déployées. Dans cette vision, Jasper avait tout d'un ange resplendissant.

Je me réveillai le lendemain le combiné toujours dans les mains, et la conversation de la veille me revint immédiatement en mémoire, ainsi que ma promesse de trouver un moyen de le voir. Je continuais de penser à ça tout en prenant ma douche et en m'habillant, mais je ne pus penser à rien de précis. Je ne pouvais pas échapper au fait que je mentais très mal!

Je descendis vers la cuisine la peur au ventre. A ma grande surprise, mon besoin de voir Jasper était aussi fort, je crois, que celui dont il m'avait fait part hier. Il fallait que je trouve une raison anodine de quitter la maison, mais j'étais certaine que mes sentiments seraient transparents à Charlie, qui devinerait tout au moment-même où j'ouvrirais la bouche.

« Bonjour, papa. »

Il lisait le journal du dimanche. Il semblait totalement absorbé et me regarda à peine.

« Bonjour, Bells. »

Je pris un bol et le remplis de céréales en guise de petit-déjeuner. Je préférai n'entamer aucune conversation, me disant que moins j'en dirais, mieux je me porterais.

J'eus finalement beaucoup de chance et Charlie rendit les choses beaucoup plus faciles que je ne l'avais prévu: à peine eut-il terminé de lire son article qu'il plia le journal et dit à mon encontre:

« Je vais chez Harry Clearwater aujourd'hui pour voir le jeu. Tu voudrais venir avec moi? Jake et ses amis seront certainement là, et Harry a une fille de ton âge. »

_Wow!_ Je me pinçai en dessous de la table afin d'être sure que je ne rêvais pas. Est-ce que c'était réellement possible? Pourrai-je voir Jasper sans devoir inventer d'histoires du tout?

« Non merci papa. Je n'aime pas trop les matchs tu sais, et comme j'ai passé la journée avec Jake hier, il vaut peut-être mieux le laisser respirer un peu. Et puis, j'ai du travail à faire pour les cours pour demain. »

« Ok. Bon, eh bien je pars d'ici une demi-heure. Et la femme d'Harry, Sue, nous prépare le dîner donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose à manger ce soir? »

Sérieusement, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. La journée pour moi, et même pas le repas à préparer? Je pourrai passer tout mon temps avec Jasper. Je tombai presque de mon siège à cause d'un trop-plein d'excitation.

« Oui pourquoi pas papa, ce serait bien, enfin si ça ne la dérange pas. »

« Orf non, les jours de match Sue prépare de quoi nourrir une armée entière! »

« Génial. »

Je continuai de mâcher et d'avaler mes céréales pour éviter de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter par la suite.

« Ok alors. Tu es sure que ça va aller toute seule? »

J'acquiesçai, préférant ne pas parler.

Charlie reprit son journal, et je terminai alors doucement mon petit-déjeuner, me demandant si je pourrais faire tenir le bol pour la demi-heure qui restait. Il fallait que j'en fasse et que j'en dise le moins possible avant que Charlie ne parte. Le bol fut vide plus tôt que je ne l'espérais, alors je me suis finalement occupée de faire la vaisselle. Le temps passait très lentement, mais Charlie replia enfin son journal.

« Bon Bells, j'y vais. Le numéro d'Harry est sur le frigo si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais papa. Ça va aller. »

Quand la voiture fut loin de la maison, je dévalai les marches et empoignai le téléphone. Je composai le numéro le plus rapidement possible, de mémoire. A nouveau, il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Tu ne peux pas venir. »

Sa voix était pleine de tristesse. Je lui répondis alors très vite:

« Quoi? Non! Depuis quand es-tu devenu si pessimiste? Je peux venir, et mieux, je peux même rester la plus grande partie de la journée. Charlie est parti voir un match avec des amis à La Push. Il ne reviendra qu'après le dîner. »

« Quand peux-tu être là? »

« Aussi vite que ma Chevrolet le permettra. »

Sur la route qui menait à sa maison, j'appuyai en effet sur le champignon. Heureusement, la circulation le dimanche n'était pas importante et j'arrivai en un temps record. Il m'attendait sur le porche de sa maison, portant un treillis kaki et un pullover couleur crème. Il était appuyé sur la rambarde du porche et paraissait vraiment resplendissant. Ma respiration s'accéléra. _Et merde!_ Si seulement ses capacités avaient pu tomber en panne à cet instant précis! Il n'aurait alors pas pu ressentir cette réaction juvénile...

J'ouvris la portière et sortis doucement, soudainement hésitante: devais-je vraiment entrer? Je voulais qu'il soit content de me voir, et je voulais à tout prix éviter de tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide sentiment inapproprié.

Il me rejoignit au pied des escaliers, se rapprochant délibérément de moi. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques dizaines centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il hésitait, c'était évident... Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se risquer à s'approcher encore. Je lui souris:

« Tu fais de sacrés progrès, Jazz! C'est génial! »

Un sourire éclaira son visage: « ça va de mieux en mieux. »

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, Jasper quelques pas derrière moi. Je pris place sur le sofa; il m'imita, s'asseyant à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi seulement.

« Donc, toute la journée devant nous, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? »

Il semblait un peu nerveux.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de temps devant moi... Je, je n'ai pas vraiment prévu quoi que ce soit. »

Je ne pus réfréner un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Pas besoin d'être formel. Pourquoi pas m'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi aujourd'hui? J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on parle toujours de moi, et au contraire je ne sais toujours rien sur toi. J'aimerais connaître je véritable Jasper Hale. »

Son sourire disparut, ce qui me fit frissonner de confusion.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? »

Il me demanda:

« Edward ne t'a rien dit sur moi? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Très peu, vraiment. Je sais juste que ce n'est pas Carlisle qui t'a créé ou qui a créé Alice. Il a mentionné en passant que ta première famille vampirique était différente. J'ai supposé qu'ils n'étaient pas végétariens. »

Je pouvais voir le dégoût sur son visage.

« Non Bella, en effet ils n'étaient pas du genre végétariens. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de mon passé en tant que vampire, mais tu as le droit de connaître toute l'histoire, et un jour, je te promets que je la raconterai. Je ne préfère pas gâcher notre journée aujourd'hui avec mes... heures sombres. Je serais ravi de te raconter ce que je me souviens de ma vie humaine par contre... ça t'intéresse? »

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant d'acquiesçer par un mouvement de tête. Je sentais sa tristesse et son malaise, et je savais très bien qu'une partie de lui avait peur que je change d'avis sur lui un fois au courant de son passé. Je voulais l'assurer que rien ne pourrait changer l'image que je me faisais de lui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente forcé à me raconter sa vie avant de le vouloir lui-même.

« Tout d'abord, mon nom n'est pas Jasper Hale. C'est Jasper Whitlock. »

Jasper se lança dans le récit de sa vie. Il me parla avec autant de détails possibles de son enfance à Houston, de sa famille, il me raconta qu'il rejoignit l'armée confédérée alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'âge et qu'il fut promu si vite qu'il devint le plus jeune major du Texas.

Les souvenirs de sa vie humaine avaient beau être flous et incomplets, sa manière de raconter comblait les lacunes du récit lui-même. C'était un peu comme s'il me guidait le long d'une peinture impressionniste, tous deux étant trop proches du tableau pour vraiment en voir l'effet d'ensemble. La beauté de la toile avait peut-être été perdue, mais tout du moins les coups de pinceau n'en étaient pas moins fascinants.

Tandis que je l'écoutais, j'imaginais Jasper en tant que simple humain, tout d'abord petit garçon, puis jeune homme, dans son uniforme de l'armée, utilisant tout le charisme qui était le sien alors qu'il n'était qu'humain, pour guider ses troupes.

« J'ai du mal à réaliser que tu as vécu la guerre de Sécession. Tu as vécu tant de choses! »

J'étais complètement impressionnée.

Jasper grimaça.

« Ma vie telle qu'elle est n'a pas été facile et j'ai fait de nombreuses choses sont je ne suis pas particulièrement fier, toutes ces choses ayant été faites après que je sois devenu un vampire. J'essaie de me rattacher au major Whitlock, parce qu'il a eu la chance d'avoir une vie sans regrets ni remords. »

Son récit étant à sa fin, nous sommes restés assis, silencieux, pendant un moment. Je brisai finalement ce silence:

« Ok, Major Jasper Whitlock. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Tu veux regarder un film ou la télé? Ecouter de la musique? Je suis partante pour tout. »

Jasper secoua sa tête doucement et me regarda fixement, comme s'il essayait de prévoir ma réaction à une hypothétique question.

Il se lança finalement:

« Est-ce que tu connais la série Firefly? »

Je secouai la tête. Il continua:

« Personne ne veut jamais regarder avec moi, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça pourrait te plaire. »

Je haussai alors des épaules. Je n'étais pas vraiment portée sur tout ce qui était séries ou films, et j'en regardais rarement. Par contre, j'étais curieuse de connaître les goûts de Jasper.

« Est-ce que ça parle de bestioles? Parce que c'est pas trop mon truc... »

Il rigola de bon coeur: « Pas du tout. Tu vas voir. »

Il se déplaça à une vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'emplacement où les Cullen rangeaient leur immense collection de DVD et en sortit un coffret brin qui contenait de toute évidence plus d'un DVD.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Même si finalement tu aimes bien la série, on ne regardera pas tout aujourd'hui. Peut-être juste l'épisode pilote. »

J'aquiesçai. Tant que j'arrivais à être rentrée pour l'heure du dîner, ça m'était égal si je passais l'après-midi à regarder la télé.

Jasper fit un détour par la cuisine et m'amena ces chips et sodas qu'il avait remarqué que j'aimais tant. Je le remerciai, et nous nous installâmes pour regarder.

Je fus totalement subjugée par la série dès les premières secondes, et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi elle plaisait tant à Jasper. Cette histoire d'une bande de rebelles vivant à la frange de la société, fonctionnant un peu comme une famille du fait du contexte et de la situation, était une approximation télévisée à peu près parfaite de ce qu'étaient les Cullen. Jasper était, bien sûr, le capitaine Mal Reynolds, un ancien rebelle hors-la-loi avec un coeur en or. Emmett et Jayne se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Edward aurait très bien pu être le docteur Simon Tam et Carlisle aurait été Shepherd Book. Les personnages féminins s'accordaient un peu moins, mais River Tam aurait tout de même très bien pu être créée d'après Alice et Inara avait la beauté de Rosalie, même si elle avait meilleur caractère. En un rien de temps je me mis à adorer cet univers aventureux de science-fiction, dans lequel les personnages parlaient à une cadence particulière, passant aisément de l'anglais au chinois.

De temps à autres, je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jasper, et chaque fois je le voyais lui-même me regarder. Je savais qu'il ressentait à quel point j'aimais la série, et j'adorais voir le plaisir qui transparaissait sur son visage, plaisir de partager ce moment avec moi. Cela s'avérait finalement être une bonne journée.

Finalement, nous regardâmes tous les épisodes du premier DVD, et j'acceptai de mauvaise grâce d'arrêter quand Jasper me fit remarquer que notre temps ensemble n'était pas extensible. Il semblait à nouveau un peu nerveux, et je me demandais vraiment pourquoi.

« Bella, est-ce que tu te souviens de toute la conversation que nous avons eue hier soir? »

Je préférais rester allusive:

« Hummm »

Je regardai alors vers le bas pour tenter de cacher la rougeur qui ne pouvait qu'apparaître sur mes joues si je repensais trop à ladite conversation, à ce qu'il m'avait dit, et surtout comment il l'avait dit.

Il continua:

« Est-ce que... »

Il hésitait. Il était vraiment très nerveux.

« Est-ce que tu veux ouvrir ton cadeau? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. La nuit dernière, il m'avait bien dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important, mais la manière dont il agissait maintenant me faisait craindre le contraire. Connaissant les penchants des Cullens pour l'extravagance, je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter.

« Jasper, tu sais à quel point je déteste ce genre de choses. »

Ma voix avait été plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Je sais. »

On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste d'être rejeté, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Je devrais peut-être ouvrir le cadeau avant d'en faire toute une histoire.

« Ok, je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas gâcher tes efforts. J'aime beaucoup que tu penses à moi et j'espère que c'est vraiment un tout petit cadeau. »

« Vraiment, Bella, ce n'est pas grand chose, et c'est un cadeau autant pour moi que pour toi. »

Il se pencha vers la table qui était située derrière lui et empoigna une petite boîte qui avait d'une manière ou d'une autre échappé à mes yeux jusqu'à présent. Il me tendit doucement la boîte, comme honteux:

« Je n'ai pas mis de papier. »

Je souris:

« Bonne idée. »

Je fixai la petite boîte, mal à l'aise. Je me souvenais parfaitement avoir espéré un 'petit' cadeau, mais en général, de tels cadeaux étaient typiquement très onéreux, ce qui était la dernière que je voulais, vraiment.

« Ouvre-le, Bella. »

J'ouvris le présent à contrecoeur. Dans la boîte, je trouvai alors un petit téléphone portable à clapet. Je relevai les yeux vers Jasper, paralysée.

« Un téléphone portable, Jasper? Tu avais dit que ce n'était pas un gros cadeau! »

« ça ne l'est pas, Bella. En fait, c'est un des plus petits modèles dans le commerce. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Jasper Whitlock, et tu le sais très bien! Je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

Son visage se décomposa sous mes yeux.

« Bella, je te jure que ce n'est rien. J'ai juste ajouté cette ligne à notre réseau actuel, donc les frais mensuels sont très faibles. Et de cette manière, tu pourras me contacter n'importe quand, dès que tu auras besoin de me parler. Et comme ça, on pourra parler la nuit sans s'inquiéter d'occuper ta ligne fixe. »

Tous les arguments qu'il me donnait était des plus attrayant, et il n'était pas très fair-play sur ce coup-là: la simple pensée que je pourrais lui parler la nuit, et peut-être même m'endormir au son de sa voix, était extrèmement tentante!

« Mais Jasper, ça coûterait très cher! »

Il fit un signe de main, balayant l'argument.

« Sur la ligne interne, les appels sont gratuits. Et j'ai bien plus de minutes dans mon forfait que ce que tu pourrais avoir besoin pour passer des appels vers d'autres lignes. »

« Non. Si je l'accepte, ce sera juste pour t'appeler toi. »

« Je ne me plaindrai pas de ça, ma puce. »

Pitié, venait-il vraiment de ré-utiliser ce mot avec cette voix si sexy? Franchement, comment pouvais-je seulement espérer avoir une chance de réfléchir de manière raisonnable et rationnelle après _ça_? Je n'avais aucune chance.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Deal? »

Je n'avais plus un seul argument. Et la tentation de pouvoir lui parler durant la nuit était vraiment trop forte.

« Deal. Merci! »

Je savais très bien que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça et que je prenais un risque, mais je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. J'attrapai sa main très vite et la secouai de gratitude. Sa peau était froide, et sa main puissante ne céda pas à mon mouvement. Il semblait paralysé de par notre contact physique ainsi que ma proximité. Je relâchai très vite sa main et me reculai de quelques pas, alarmée par le fait que peut-être j'avais rompu ce délicat équilibre que nous avions mis toute une semaine à construire peu à peu.

_Tu devrais penser avant d'agir, Bella!_

Il regarda fixement sa main, la frôlant de son autre main comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore là, présente. Puis il regarda au loin, évitant avec précaution mon regard. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour parler, mais il m'interrompit avant même que je ne prononce un seul mot.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Bella. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Tu m'as juste pris par surprise. »

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis... »

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'excuser? »

Le large sourire qu'il m'adressa m'assura qu'il me taquinait juste. Je lui retournai alors son sourire avec gratitude.

« Merci Jasper, vraiment. C'est le cadeau le plus attentionné qu'on m'ait jamais fait. C'est vraiment parfait. »

Il sourit à nouveau, apparemment heureux de ma réaction.

« J'ai déjà pré-programmé mon numéro, donc tout ce que tu auras à faire est d'appuyer sur la touche 1. Le numéro de ta maison est le 2, et le poste de police le 3. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies le chargeur, d'ailleurs je te conseille de brancher le téléphone avant de m'appeler la nuit, au cas où tu t'endormirais avant de raccrocher. Il ne faudrait pas que la batterie tombe à plat et que l'appel soit coupé. Je t'ai acheté une oreillette également, comme ça tu pourras avoir les mains libres. »

Oh mon Dieu, j'allais vraiment brûler en enfer pour le reste de l'éternité! J'étais parfaitement sure que sa dernière phrase était totalement innocente, mais la direction que prirent mes pensées quand il mentionna mes mains laissées libres me fit rougir à un point que je n'imaginais même pas. Il semblait surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire? »

« Non, rien. Il faut juste que j'aille dans la salle de bain. »

Je sautai du sofa et courus alors aussi vite que je pus jusqu'à cette pièce, me cachant comme une lâche derrière la porte, comme si celle-ci suffisait à cacher mes sentiments à Jasper. J'allumai le robinet d'eau froide et en aspergeai mon visage, puis en passai sur mes poignets. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour que ces pensées et ces images ridicules restent en dehors de mon esprit! Je réagissais comme si j'étais en chaleur, adolescente obnulée par le sexe... Je réagissais comme un _garçon_, en somme! C'était totalement hors de propos!

J'avais utilisé la salle de bain comme une excuse, mais maintenant que j'y étais, je réalisais que j'avais réellement besoin d'un 'instant d'humanité'. Je fus réellement reconnaissante quand je me rendis compte qu'elle contenait tout ce qui pouvait m'être utile, comme du savon et du papier toilette. Quand j'eus terminé, je fis à nouveau couler un filet d'eau fraîche sur mes avant-bras puis je passai une main dans mes cheveux avant de retourner dans le salon.

« Tout va bien? »

Jasper me regardait avec une expression curieuse.

« Oui. »

J'espérais parler de manière normale.

« Donc, on fait quoi maintenant? »

Je passai finalement le reste de l'après-midi à regarder Jasper me battre aux échecs, au jeu de dames et au Scrabble. Le dernier jeu fut le moins pire en ce qui me concernait, bien que ses combinaisons de lettres soient toujours les meilleures. Pas étonnant, puisque je n'avais pas comme lui tout un dictionnaire intégré dans mon cerveau!

Il fut bientôt temps pour moi de partir. Je mis le téléphone et ses accessoires dans mon sac, je remerciai à nouveau Jasper, puis je me dirigeai vers ma Chevrolet.

Je l'entendis crier à mon encontre, alors que je démarrais:

« N'oublie pas de m'appeler ce soir! »

_Note de l'auteur: Alors, vous avez adoré? Détesté? Vous avez un passage ou une phrase que vous aimez particulièrement? Laissez une review pour tout me dire! Tous les avis sont bien sûr les bienvenus._

_Note de la traductrice: Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec NuisiainForks, d'autant plus que cela fait presque 2 semaines que je n'ai pas publié, et j'ai eu beaucoup plus de reviews que d'habitude... Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que vous écriviez encore plus de reviews, ou bien je vais être tentée d'attendre à chaque fois plus longtemps! XD A bientôt ;)_


	13. Chapitre 13: Lullabye

_Note de l'auteur: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

_Note de la traductrice:_ _Avouez que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre cette fois! Je me rattrape pour mon retard pour la publication du dernier chapitre lol_

_En tout cas merci à nouveau pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte!_

_Pour ceux qui me font part de leur frustration de ne pas avoir le point de vue de Jasper dans cette histoire, eh bien je dois dire que les lecteurs américains ont connu cette même frustration, ce qui a conduit l'auteur a ré-écrire certains chapitres du POV de Jazz. Je vous les traduirai bien sûr en temps voulu ;)_

_En attendant, bonne lecture!_

_*_

_**Chapitre 13:** Lullabye_

J'étais partie en avance, et je ne fus donc pas surprise par l'absence de la voiture de Charlie quand je me garai dans l'allée. Le téléphone se mit à sonner au moment même où j'entrais dans la maison. Je courus jusqu'au combiné de la cuisine, me demandant si Jasper avait oublié de me dire quelque chose.

« Hey, Bells! »

La voix de l'autre côté du fil n'était pas celle que j'avais espéré.

« Salut Jacob. »

« Alors Bella Bella Bella... Tu as été une très vilaine fille... »

Il tentait de me taquiner, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur.

« De quoi parles-tu, Jacob? »

« Eh bien tout d'abord, tu ne m'appelles pas pour me dire comment ça s'est passé avec Newton hier, ensuite tu ne viens pas avec ton père à La Push, et finalement tu t'enfuis de chez toi dès que ton père a le dos tourné alors que tu avais dit que tu travaillerais toute la journée. »

Je me sentais comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Et moi qui pensais que tout se passait si bien!

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé, Jake. Tout s'est bien passé la nuit dernière. Mike a essayé de m'embrasser mais il y a eu un bruit qui nous a fait sursauté, donc j'ai eu de la chance. »

Ha! La chance n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je me mette à expliquer à Jake que Jasper m'espionnait pour voir si j'avais besoin de son aide pour Mike.

« Bien. J'étais inquiet. Il m'a paru plutôt déterminé. Après que le van ait redémarré j'ai pensé que j'aurais dû le mettre en garde ou quelque chose du genre, mais il était trop tard. »

Je soupirai. Je commençais vraiment à croire la théorie de Jasper comme quoi j'inspirais un sentiment de protection à ceux qui m'entouraient.

« Je suis contente que tu n'y aies pas pensé à temps. Je ne veux pas terroriser Mike, juste le tenir éloigné. Et puis pour aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé qu'après avoir passé toute la journée avec toi hier, tu en aurais marre de moi. »

Il admit alors:

« Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir marre de toi, mais c'est vrai que cela n'aurait pas forcément été amusant pour toi ici aujourd'hui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas regarder de matchs à la télé. Alors, tu étais où aujourd'hui? J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois. »

« J'étais avec un ami. »

Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir comme ça avec une réponse aussi évasive, pas avec Jake.

« Un ami, hein? Un ami dont tu ne veux pas parler à Charlie? Qui ça? »

Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Jabob, c'était un fait, surtout maintenant qu'il était au courant que Jasper était en ville.

« J'ai passé ma journée avec Jasper. »

J'entendis Jake inspirer un grand coup.

Il chuchotta:

« Cullen? »

« C'est Hale, en fait. »

_C'est Whitlock, en fait._

« Mais oui, le frère d'Edward. »

« Bella... »

Sa voix était un parfait mélange d'inquiétude et de réprobation.

« Tu as été clair sur ce que tu en penses hier, Jake. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne sera pas en ville indéfiniment. Lui parler m'aide vraiment à oublier Edward, à passer à autre chose. »

« ok, ok, assure-toi juste parler soit votre seule activité. »

Je me sentis rougir immédiatement. Parfois parler pouvait être dangereux aussi!

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu es à côté de la plaque, Jacob Black? Il est avec quelqu'un – même si j'étais intéressée, ce que je ne suis pas, il n'est pas disponible. Et en plus, qui a fait de toi mon chaperon? »

« Hum, je pense que c'est toi, Bella. Quand tu m'as demandé mon aide pour Mike. »

« Mais c'était juste un truc d'une nuit. Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon avec Jasper de toute façon donc laisse tomber. »

J'étais vraiment irritée.

« Eh, du calme Bells! Bon Dieu tu t'es levée du pied gauche ou quoi? »

Je l'avais blessé, je m'en rendais compte. _Merde_. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec lui.

« Je suis désolée Jake. C'est juste que... Charlie est au courant de quelque chose? »

Il prit quelques secondes avant de me répondre, comme s'il réfléchissait à comment mettre ses pensés en paroles.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit et je ne l'ai pas vu passer de coup de fil, donc pour autant que je sache, il n'est au courant de rien. »

Jacob parut soudain plus sérieux:

« Mais Bella, si toute cette histoire avec ce gars est si innocente, pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas avec Charlie? »

Il marquait un point. Bien sûr, Charlie serait complètement d'accord pour que je passe des heures seule avec un garçon plus vieux, à deux chez lui! Et puis il y avait plus: je ne voulais pas que quiconque sache que Jasper était en ville, parce que je savais qu'il pourrait partir d'un jour à l'autre, et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que j'avais été abandonnée par deux frères Cullen - peu importe la nature de ma relation avec Jasper.

« C'est compliqué, Jake. Charlie verrait ça du même oeil que toi, et ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus compliquées, sans raison. C'est plus facile qu'il ne soit pas au courant. »

J'ajoutai, le suppliant presque:

« S'il te plaît ne lui dis rien. »

« Calme-toi, Bella. Je ne vais pas lui dire. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais. Et dis à Jasper que s'il touche le moindre de tes cheveux, je lui arracherai le coeur et le jèterai aux loups. »

Je rigolai, mais pourtant, cela paraissait un peu extrème, même pour moi.

« Merci, Jake. Et pour ce que tu viens de dire, eh bien ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Ok, Bells. »

J'entendais bien la résignation dans sa voix.

« Charlie est parti il y a quelques minutes, donc il devrait arriver bientôt. J'ai juste pensé que tu voudrais le savoir. »

Je jetai un oeil à l'horloge. Il était tard et je n'avais fait ni la lessive, ni mes devoirs. _Eh merde!_

« Ok, il faut que j'y aille. Merci encore, Jake. Pour hier, et aujourd'hui! »

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et nous raccrochâmes.

Je courus au premier étage pour faire un état des choses en ce qui concernait le linge et le travail qui m'attendait. Je fus un peu inquiète quand je réalisai soudain la masse de choses que j'avais laissées sur le côté jusqu'à la dernière minute. Ça, plus le fait que je n'avais toujours pas passé ce coup de téléphone à Ben pour savoir ce que j'avais loupé pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées vendredi dernier... Après quelques coups de fil, je le trouvai chez Angela. Heureusement, ce qu'il fallait faire n'était pas insurmontable.

Je passai le reste de la soirée alternant lessive et devoirs, m'arrêtant juste pour manger le rôti que Charlie m'avait ramené de chez les Clearwater. Si Charlie remarqua que j'avais bien trop de choses qu'il me restait à faire après une journée entière de travail, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Avec tout le travail qu'il fallait que j'accomplisse, le temps passa très vite. Après la fin des informations, Charlie éteignit le poste de télévision et partit se coucher. Je travaillais encore sur mes devoirs d'espagnol. Toutes ces nuits à ne dormir que difficilement commençaient à avoir raison de moi et j'eus beaucoup de difficultés à me concentrer sur la nouvelle que j'étais supposée écrire. Finalement, me rendant compte que c'était là une bataille perdue d'avance, je refermai mon cahier, espérant avoir le temps de la finir le lendemain dans la journée.

Je fis rapidement ma toilette et m'habillai pour dormir. Je vérifiai que mon téléphone était bien branché et je mis l'oreillette. J'avais vraiment envie de parler à Jasper. Pour autant que j'étais fatiguée, j'étais presque sure que la conversation ne serait pas très longue, mais je me sentais excitée à l'idée de pouvoir m'endormir au son de sa voix. J'éteignis les lumières de ma chambre et me glissai sous ma couette. J'attrapai alors le téléphone et enclencha le numéro 1.

Il répondit immédiatement, de sa voix douce:

« Enfin. Je commençais à croire que tu avais peut-être changé d'avis. »

« C'est idiot. Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être atteint ta limite. »

Au son de sa voix, je me rendis compte qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il fallait que je le rassure.

« Jasper, j'ai adoré chaque seconde du temps que nous avons passé ensemble. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps... »

« Moi aussi, ma puce. Moi aussi. »

_Mmmm_, j'adorais toujours autant la manière dont il disait ça, mais ce soir j'étais trop fatiguée pour que mon estomac s'en retourne. Comme pour changer de sujet, je lui dis:

« ça marche bien, pas vrai? »

« Quoi? »

« L'entraînement. Passer du temps avec des humains et avec moi. Tu te contrôles de mieux en mieux. »

Il hésita:

« Oui, en effet. »

« Combien de temps? »

Je ne voulais pas finir cette phrase. J'étais certaine qu'il comprendrait la question. Il fallait que je sache combien de temps il nous restait avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa famille.

Il chuchotta:

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Un moment. »

Je soupirai de frustration. Pour un vampire, un moment pouvait représenter des jours comme des années.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée? »

Il voulait clairement changer de sujet.

« ça a été. Ennuyeux, en fait. J'ai fait des tâches ménagères et des devoirs pour le lycée. Et toi? »

« J'ai regardé Firefly. »

« Tu as continué sans moi? Ce n'est pas juste! »

« Bien sûr que non, Bella. J'ai regardé les épisodes du premier DVD. »

« Mais, on les a déjà regardés cette après-midi! »

J'étais vraiment surprise. Il me corrigea vite:

« Tu les as regardés, oui. Pour ma part, je t'ai surtout regardée. »

Je rougis. Je savais qu'il ne disait que la pure vérité.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? »

« C'est bien plus intéressant que la série. »

« Mais je pensais que Firefly était une de tes séries préférées! »

« Oui, elle l'est, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je la regarde à nouveau ce soir, même si je connais les dialogues par coeur. Mais rien qu'à voir ton visage et tes réactions alors que tu découvrais la série pour la première fois, eh bien, c'est un peu comme si je redécouvrais moi aussi la série. »

« Hmmm »

Je commençais à être trop fatiguée pour répondre.

Il continua:

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le prochain épisode avec toi jeudi prochain. »

Je frissonnai soudain. Jeudi semblait si loin. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous avions à attendre si longtemps avant de nous revoir enfin.

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avant jeudi? »

Je me sentais légèrement blessée. Un silence s'installa entre nous et un malaise s'installa dans mon coeur.

« J'aimerais beaucoup te voir avant jeudi, Bella, mais comme tu es restée plusieurs jours d'affilée sans travailler je pensais que tu devrais retourner au magasin tous les soirs cette semaine. Comme nous ne pouvions pas nous voir, j'ai prévu d'aller chasser hors de la ville. »

Ce fut à mon tour de marquer une pause alors que j'intégrais l'information. Il partait.

_Ne panique pas Bella. Il part juste pour chasser. Ce n'est que temporaire. Il reviendra._

Malgré tout, je commençais tout de même à me sentir comme vidée.

« Je vois.. »

Ce fut tout ce que je fus capable de dire avant que ma voix ne se brise. En à peine un instant, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui coulèrent bientôt sur mon oreiller. Je sanglottai involontairement.

« Bella... »

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J'en était incapable.

« Bella, ma puce... »

Pour une fois, ce geste d'affection eut l'effet contraire et les larmes vinrent encore plus rapidement. Mes sanglots étaient maintenant incontrôlables. Je mis ma main droite sur mon nez et ma bouche pour tenter de masquer le son.

« Bella, shhh... »

Jasper tentait de me calmer, mais ses mots n'avaient que peu d'effet.

« Shhhhh mon trésor.... calme-toi..... »

Ce nouvel appel desespéré de sa part parvint tout de même à ralentir le rythme de mes sanglots.

Je lui répondis alors du mieux que je pus:

« Je suis... (sanglot) Je suis désolée. (sanglot) Je voudrais n'être (sanglot) pas une gamine. (sanglot) »

« Shhh... Tu n'es pas une gamine. Je comprends. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte... »

« Te rendre compte de quoi? (sanglot) »

« Que c'était trop tôt pour que je quitte la ville. J'aurais dû prévoir que ça te toucherait. »

Sanglot.

« Non (sanglot), comment aurais-tu pu (sanglot) savoir que (sanglot) je serais (sanglot) si pathétique. »

« Ne dis jamais ça! »

Sa voix était tranchante, sans appel.

« N'utilise jamais ce mot en référence à toi! »

« Mais c'est ce que je suis. C'est exactement ce que je suis. »

Il me supplia:

« Bella... S'il te plait, arrête ça Bella. Ça me tue que tu dises ça. Tu me brises le coeur. Je n'irai pas. Je continuerai de chasser près de la ville. Mais s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer. »

Cette référence à la chasse appela soudain quelque chose dans mon esprit, un souvenir qui était là, juste sous la surface. Je tentai alors désespérément de me concentrer sur ça: pourquoi chasser près de Forks pouvait être important. Puis, d'un seul coup, cela me revint à l'esprit, et mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent net:

« Non! »

Ma voix semblait à nouveau forte:

« Tu devrais t'éloigner pour chasser. »

Il sembla alors confus:

« Quoi? Je ne suis pas obligé de partir, Bella. Il y a beaucoup de proies sur le territoire de Forks. »

« Je sais, mais tu devrais tout de même t'en aller. Tu as déjà été vu aux alentours de la ville. Peut-être que si personne ne te revoit, alors la rumeur ne se répandra pas. »

« Qui est-ce qui m'a vu? »

Il semblait vraiment surpris:

« Je n'ai senti aucune odeur sortant de l'ordinaire autour de moi tandis que je chassais, je n'ai croisé aucun humain en dehors de Port Angeles. »

« Jacob m'a dit qu'il avait entendu son père parler à Sam Uley. Apparemment Sam t'aurait aperçu près de la limite de la réserve. Tu devais être en train de chasser, certainement. »

Jasper ne répondit pas tout de suite, et quand il le fit, son incrédulité transparut encore dans sa voix:

« Je n'ai été proche de la réserve qu'une fois, et je suis certain qu'aucun humain n'était présent à moins de plusieurs kilomètres. J'ai vérifié avant de chasser, afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucun accident. »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que Jacob m'a dit. Et il me l'a dit avant de savoir que je t'avais vu, donc il n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Ce serait mieux si tu chassais en dehors de la ville pour l'instant. Si personne ne te voit à nouveau, peut-être ne diront-ils rien à Charlie. »

Jasper pensa à ce que je venais de dire pendant un instant:

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que pour toi, ça ira? »

Je lui répondis d'une voix calme:

« Oui. »

S'il s'en allait provisoirement, cela voulait dire qu'il allait revenir et que nous pourrions nous voir sans devoir rien expliquer à Charlie. J'irais bien.

« Comme tu l'as dit, je serai au lycée et au magasin. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous voir de toute façon. »

Il me répondit alors:

« Nous pourrons toujours nous parler la nuit, de toute façon. Ce sera comme maintenant, comme si j'étais juste à tes côtés. »

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Ma main se déplaça d'elle-même pour aller toucher le lit à côté de moi. Il avait paru si convaincu que je m'étais demandé un instant s'il n'était pas entré dans ma chambre sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mais l'espace à côté de moi était chaud et vide.

« Je te verrai jeudi, alors? »

J'essayai sans succès d'étouffer un baîllement.

Il rigola doucement:

« Oui, on se voit jeudi. Mais maintenant tu devrais vraiment dormir, demain tu dois te lever. »

Je fis la fille têtue et répondis:

« Je n'ai pas envie. Pourquoi ne continuerions-nous pas à parler? »

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'essayais autre chose, ma puce? »

Je répondis tout en hésitant:

« Non. »

« Alors ferme tes yeux. »

Je m'exécutai ainsi qu'il me le demandait. Jasper se mit à chanter, sa voix grave résonnant dans mon oreille:

_Quand le ciel est tombé_

_comme une couverture sur ton épaule_

_et la lune est comme une présence maternelle_

_te protégeant à jamais_

_et l'aube paraît si familière -_

_vous êtes faits pour être ensemble_

_comme la brume entoure une montagne – à jamais_

_si doucement – si tendrement_

_t'entourant complètement_

_te chantant une berceuse – une berceuse pour toi_

_Une berceuse – une berceuse pour toi_

Il y eut un second couplet, mais je n'entendais plus les mots. Tout ce que mon cerveau percevait était le son doux de sa voix, tandis que je m'enfonçai calmement dans le sommeil.

*

_Note de l'auteur: Ah, une séparation est toujours si douce et si triste. Et Jasper chantant une berceuse à Bella la nuit, eh bien, je voudrais bien une berceuse fredonnée comme ça chaque soir!_

_La chanson est Lullabye de Concrete Blond, extraite de l'album Bloodletting. Un album génial pour une histoire de vampires! Si vous voulez savoir ce que je pense que Bella a ressenti quand Edward la quitte dans New Moon, écoutez la chanson Beast, extraite du même album._

_S'il vous plait, prenez un instant pour me faire part de votre avis. Les reviews aident vraiment à accélérer l'écriture!_

_Note de la traductrice: La traduction des paroles est une traduction approximative, j'espère que le rendu n'est pas trop mauvais... lol_

_Etant donné l'avancement des choses dans la version originale, je pense que la totalité de la fic fera environ 50 à 55 chapitres. Tout ça pour vous rassurer: Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choses peuvent et vont encore se passer, que ce soit dans un sens positif ou négatif!!! Je ne sais pas non plus de quoi le futur sera fait, mais en même temps, le mystère fait aussi du bien XD_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 14 ;)_


	14. Chapitre 14: Lynx

_Note de l'auteur: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

_Note de la traductrice: Désolée une fois encore du délai, mais les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et difficiles à traduire... Mais comme je suis à présent en vacances, et bien les choses devraient s'arranger! Enfin bref... Bonne lecture!_

_-_

**Chapitre 14:** Lynx

Quand je me suis réveillée lundi matin, l'oreillette était toujours dans mon oreille.

Comme d'instinct, je chuchottai, encore à moitié endormie:

« Jasper... »

« Bonjour, Bella. »

Il était encore là! Il continua:

« Tu as bien dormi? »

Je lui répondis en m'étirant:

« Hmmm. La chanson était magnifique, Jasper. Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien. Merci! »

« Je n'ai pas écrit la chanson, je l'ai juste emprunté à Concrete Blonde... Mais je suis ravi qu'elle t'aie plue. »

« C'était très apaisant. J'espère que tu me la chanteras à nouveau. »

Il rigola doucement.

« Si tu veux, ma puce, si tu veux. »

Je lui demandai alors, curieuse:

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je dormais? »

« Pas grand chose. Je t'ai surtout écouté pendant que je conduisais. »

Il conduisait. Donc il était déjà parti. Une pointe de tristesse perça mon coeur.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Dans le nord du Canada. J'aimerais dénicher un Lynx ou deux. »

Le nord du Canada. Ça paraissait si lointain.

Je demandai alors, emplie de doute:

« Est-ce que tu y retrouves quelqu'un? »

Je me demandai si un Cullen allait l'y rejoindre pour la chasse. Ok, pour être honnête, je me demandai vraiment si Alice allait le rejoindre pour chasser. Cette pensée soudaine, et l'anxiété l'accompagnant, me surprit. Il fallait admettre que j'étais terrifiée. Si seulement il croisait Alice, peut-être alors ne reviendrait-il pas. J'attendais sa réponse, nerveuse.

« Non. »

Une si courte réponse m'invitait à ne pas insister. Je me sentis soulagée, puis coupable de ce soulagement. Est-ce que mes sentiments pour Jasper commençaient à dépasser la ligne? Nous n'avions rien fait d'inapproprié, rien dit d'inapproprié, rien pensé... Ok, mieux valait laisser mes pensées en dehors de ça. Toujours est-il que nous étions seulement des amis.

« Ok, bon, je ferais mieux d'aller au lycée. Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui. Je t'appellerai ce soir. »

« Bella? »

« Oui? »

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai offert ce téléphone? Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Si tu as besoin de moi ou si tu veux même juste parler, appelle-moi. »

« Et si tu es sur le point de débusquer un Lynx quand le téléphone sonne? »

Il soupira.

« Bella... Tu es plus importante qu'une proie. Et puis j'ai sélectionné le vibreur sur nos deux portables, comme ça nous pouvons les sentir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Donc si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi _n'importe quand_. »

Je lui concédai:

« Ok. Si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, je t'appelle, mais je pense qu'il y a plus de chances que tu aies des nouvelles de moi ce soir. »

« Ok. Passe une bonne journée Bella. »

« Toi aussi. »

Charlie était déjà parti, donc je me suis rapidement préparée pour le lycée, et ai attrapé un petit-déjeuner au vol. J'aurais vraiment voulu éviter de devoir vivre cette semaine. Je faisais face à trois jours de totale solitude au lycée et au magasin. Pire, après le désastre du cinéma, il me faudrait être encore plus vigilante avec Mike afin qu'il n'ait aucune chance de se retrouver seul avec moi, et il faudrait aussi que j'évite à tout prix de me perdre dans mes pensées, pour ne pas accepter n'importe quelle proposition stupide et dangereuse.

Alors que j'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour me diriger vers ma Chevrolet, je découvris un paquet déposé par terre. C'était un simple sac en papier. Avec curiosité, je me penchai pour le prendre et l'ouvris. Il contenait un lecteur de DVD portable, le premier DVD de Firefly, des chips et des canettes de soda. Je souris et dépliai rapidement le mot qui accompagnait le tout:

« Juste au cas où tu voudrais les visionner à nouveau pour voir les instants que tu as loupés pendant que tu me regardais. »

Le mot n'était pas signé. Je laissai mes doigts courir par-dessus l'écriture nette avant de replier la note et de la glisser dans mon porte-feuille. Je retournai alors cacher le sac dans ma chambre, puis redescendis vers ma Chevrolet pour aller au lycée.

Une fois encore, je remis toute ma confiance entre les mains d'Angela et de Ben et ils me servirent de boucliers vivants contre les tentatives de Mike pour se rapprocher de moi. Le midi, je réussis à esquiver le groupe, prétextant mon devoir d'espagnol à terminer. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas révasser toute la journée, n'échouant qu'une fois ou deux. Heureusement, ces quelques incartades ne parurent pas m'amener de nouveaux incidents.

Après les cours, je travaillais au magasin. J'eus de la chance, puisque Mike n'était pas de service ce soir-là, donc je n'eus aucun souci à me faire de ce côté là. J'entendis d'ailleurs qu'il avait prévu de regarder le match de football du lundi soir avec Tyler et Eric, donc je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas faire un tour dans le coin.

Quand j'eus fini mon travail au magasin, je rentrai et dînai à la maison. Charlie regardait ledit match de football à la télévision lui aussi. Je montai alors et terminai tout d'abord mes devoirs, puis m'installai sur mon lit et allumai le lecteur de DVD. Le simple fait de regarder un épisode de la série me faisait me sentir plus proche de Jasper, et en plus c'était une bonne distraction, ce qui m'aida à faire passer le temps plus vite jusqu'à l'heure de l'appeler à nouveau.

Je savais que Charlie resterait éveillé tard à cause du match, donc je n'attendis pas qu'il monte avant de me préparer pour dormir et d'éteindre la lumière. Il faudrait que je sois doublement attentive, écoutant le moindre bruit qui viendrait vers la chambre pour être certaine qu'il n'entende pas ma conversation, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ce petit obstacle m'empêcher d'appeler Jasper. Je m'enroulai dans ma couette et appuya sur le '1' de mon téléphone.

« Bella. »

Sa voix était douce comme une plume, une caresse. Je fermai mes yeux et sentis une chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps. Il avait eu raison la nuit dernière. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix nous rapprochait considérablement.

« Jasper. »

Ma voix était tout aussi douce, bien qu'elle ne fut pas aussi mélodique que la sienne. Dans ma tête, je visualisai son visage si parfait et si beau.

Il me demanda:

« As-tu aimé ma surprise? »

Je lui chuchottai en guise de réponse:

« Beaucoup. J'en ai regardé une partie ce soir. Ça m'a fait pensé à toi. »

Il rigola doucement:

« C'est ce que j'espérais quand je l'ai déposé. Alors, tu as fait quoi d'autre aujourd'hui? »

Il voulait que je lui raconte tout de ma journée, sans oublier le moindre fait, donc je me mis à tout lui dire dans les moindres détails, y compris ce moment quand les deux randonneurs sont venus dans le magasin, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils avaient vu un animal immense, certainement un ours, alors qu'ils étaient à la réserve, mais que l'animal ne s'était ni intéressé à eux, ni à leur réserve de nourriture qui n'était pourtant pas protégée. Je racontai alors à Jasper comment Mr. Newton avait avec talent retourné cette histoire contre eux, tentant de leur vendre des instruments pour protéger leur réserve de nourriture d'intrus indésirables tels que des ours.

Alors que je parlais, j'entendis Charlie monter les marches, se préparer pour aller dormir et disparaître dans sa chambre. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, sachant que je pourrais à présent parler sans crainte et me concentrer pleinement sur la conversation.

Jasper rigola à propos de l'histoire des ours, mais redevint soudain sérieux:

« Rends-moi un service, Bella, et reste à distance des bois, juste au cas où. Les randonneurs avaient certainement juste inventé toute l'histoire, mais si par quelque miracle un ours était vraiment dans les environs de Forks, avec ta malchance il se dirigerait certainement directement vers toi. Mieux vaut éviter les dangers quand ils sont identifiés. »

Je riai doucement.

« Eh ben, Jasper, tu deviens paranoïaque? »

Il admit alors:

« Seulement quand il s'agit de ta sécurité... Et vu ce que nous avons déjà vécu, je pense que je suis en droit d'agir comme ça. »

« Bon de toute façon, ce n'est même pas comme si j'avais le temps d'aller dans la forêt en ce moment, mais si quoi que ce soit arrive je promets que j'emmènerai Jake avec moi – il est assez grand pour effrayer n'importe quel ours. »

Jasper resta silencieux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire? Etait-il vraiment inquiet à ce point pour à propos de cet ours imaginaire? Je soupirai:

« Je te le promets Jasper, pas de balade en forêt. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'en ai même pas le temps. Et vu ma maladresse, je n'y vais pas même quand j'ai du temps. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, ok? »

« Ok. »

Quelque chose était différent dans sa voix. Quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Il y avait maintenant une barrière entre nous qui n'était pas là quelques minutes auparavant. C'était le moment de changer de sujet.

« En parlant de randonnée, c'est à toi de me raconter ta journée. »

Il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, un peu comme s'il essayait de se remettre dans le bon état d'esprit et dans la conversation. Il commença ensuite à parler, sa voix douce m'enveloppant totalement. Il me parla de la route en voiture qu'il avait effectuée et de sa chasse au Lynx, puis il se mit à me décrire le paysage si bien que j'eus l'impression un instant d'être à ses côtés.

Tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte que j'aurais réellement aimé partir avec lui. Je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec lui dans un endroit qui était aussi éloigné que possible de quoi que ce soit de familier, un endroit libre de tout souvenir, de toute attente, de toute obligation. Un endroit où nous aurions pu tout nous dire, sans limite.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé être avec toi. »

Est-ce que je venais vraiment de dire ça tout haut? Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer de gêne. Arriverait-il à décrypter mes pensées? J'essayai alors de me rattraper:

« Je veux dire, ça a l'air très beau. »

Il répondit de sa voix douce:

« J'aurais aimé que tu sois là aussi. »

Puis d'une voix encore plus douce, dans un chuchottement que j'eus du mal à entendre, il ajouta:

« Rien ici n'est aussi adorable que toi. »

Ma respiration s'arrêta. Mon coeur s'arrêta. Tout dans le monde qui m'entourait sembla soudainement s'arrêter. Avais-je bien entendu? Non. J'avais certainement tout imaginé.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, comme si nous avions fait le tour des sujets de conversation à notre disposition.

Je chuchottai néanmoins:

« Tu me manques. »

« Je sais, mon coeur. Tu me manques aussi. »

« Je pense que si tu avais été là aujourd'hui, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de te voir, même seulement quelques minutes. »

« Nous aurions trouvé un moyen, j'en suis sûr. »

« Est-ce que parfois tu souhaites...? »

« Tu le sais bien. »

« Moi aussi. »

Avoir une conversation sans véritable mot était plutôt étrange, et pourtant nous en comprenions tous deux la signification. C'était un peu comme un pacte secret – aussi longtemps que nous ne prononcions pas ces mots, aussi longtemps que nous les gardions silencieux, nous pouvions faire comme si rien ne s'était réellement passé.

Le silence continua de s'étendre, puis Jasper entama de sa voix douce:

_J'aimerais te voir_

_Dans un lieu qui serait_

_En dehors du temps_

_En dehors de l'espace_

_Un endroit sans contexte_

_Et au-delà de toutes conséquences._

_Si le langage était liquide_

_Il se précipiterait vers nous_

_Mais ici le silence_

_veut dire beaucoup plus de choses_

_Que n'importe quel autre mot..._

Ma respiration s'emballa à nouveau. C'était comme s'il avait extrait les pensées de ma tête et les avait transformées en mots.

J'étais vraiment admirative.

« Comment fais-tu ça, Jasper? »

« Comme je fais quoi, ma puce? »

« Comment chantes-tu toujours une chanson parfaite? »

Je pouvais presque entendre son sourire en guise de réponse.

« J'ai écouté beaucoup de chansons et j'ai une très bonne mémoire. »

« Oh ».

Dis comme ça, ça semblait presque être une simple routine.

« Et j'ai eu beaucoup de temps récemment pour écouter de la musique qui me fait penser à toi, et aux sentiments que tu inspires en moi. »

« Quels sentiments? »

Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir savoir. Nous étions sur une pente très dangereuse. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il répondrait à l'aide d'une nouvelle chanson... Chanson que je reconnus cette fois tout de suite.

_Le monde était embrasé, personne ne pouvait me sauver, sauf toi_

_Etrange ce que le désir peut faire faire aux fous_

_Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi_

_Et je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais perdre quelqu'un comme toi_

_Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux_

_Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux_

_De toi._

Il arrêta de chanter, et l'absence de sa voix me fit sursauter. Je compris enfin. Ce n'était pas seulement moi. Il le ressentait aussi. Nous tentions tous deux de résister, parce que trop de monde aurait été dévasté si nous nous laissions aller à nous aimer.

« A quoi penses-tu Bella? »

Sa voix trahissait une pointe d'anxiété. Je me rendis soudain compte que je n'avais pas réagi à sa déclaration. Il fallait que je le rassure mais je ne pouvais parler, alors je répondis par le couplet suivant:

_Quel jeu cruel tu as joué_

_Pour me faire me sentir ainsi_

_Quel chose cruelle tu as faite_

_Pour me faire rêver de toi_

_Quel chose cruelle tu as dite_

_Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça_

_Quel chose cruelle tu as faite_

_Pour me faire rêver de toi_

_Et je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_

_Non je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse_

_De toi._

J'arrêtai de chanter, laissant une fois de plus le silence s'installer entre nous. Mon coeur était vraiment douloureux.

Il tenta finalement:

« Bella, je n'ai jamais... »

Il laissa le reste de la phrase en suspens, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre la fin.

« Je sais Jasper. Moi non plus. »

Il soupira:

« Qu'allons-nous faire? »

Je soupirai également:

« Nous allons passer encore quelques moments ensemble en tant qu'amis, jusqu'à ce que ton entraînement soit terminé et... tu repartiras. »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais que les choses soient différentes, ma puce. »

« Oh si j'imagine très bien Jasper. J'imagine parfaitement. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire... Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont – elles ne dépendent pas de nous, nous ne les contrôlons pas. »

Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux, mais je ne voulais pas me laisser aller et je refusai catégoriquement de pleurer ce soir à nouveau.

« Je sais. »

Sa voix était pleine de résignation.

« Je t'ai gardée éveillée trop longtemps. Il faut que tu te reposes. Bonne nuit, mon coeur. »

« Juste une chose, Jasper. »

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que tu me chanterais ma chanson? »

Et il commença une fois encore à chanter pour moi.

-

_Note de l'auteur: A présent que vous avez lu le chapitre, je dois vous confier que ce genre de conversation – un appel tard le soir, un garçon qui veut déclarer son amour mais ne peut le faire qu'aux travers de chansons – c'est en fait du vécu pour moi. J'impose ma vie et mes histoires à ce pauvre Jasper, en quelque sorte. Je suis une romantique sans espoir de guérison, donc ce truc des chansons avait fonctionné pour moi..._

_Pour ceux que àa intéresse, la première chanson s'appelle Language, de Susanne Vega, de l'album Solitude Standing. J'ai pris des libertés avec les paroles, réarrangeant les couplets pour que ça colle plus à l'histoire._

_La seconde est Wicked Game, de Chris Isaac, de l'album Heart Shaped World._

_N'oubliez pas les reviews! Merci d'avance!!_

_Note de la traductrice: Juste une petite chose. Vous vous souvenez peut-être que je vous avais parlé d'un forum que j'ai créé de fanfictions Twilight... Eh bien le premier challenge d'écriture vient d'être lancé, alors si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à participer! L'adresse du forum est toujours dans mon profil sur ce site... A bientôt peut-être!_


	15. Chapitre 15: Aftermath

_Note de l'auteur: Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

*

**Chapitre 15: Aftermath**

L'inconvénient de s'endormir alors qu'on est encore au téléphone avec quelqu'un qui a une oreille très développée, c'est que quand on se réveille, on n'a aucun moyen de se cacher.

J'ouvris mes yeux mardi matin avec un souvenir parfait de notre conversation de la veille au soir et un sentiment prédominant de terreur. Cela avait déjà été assez difficile d'avouer le peu que j'avais consenti à dire la veille, sous la protection des ténèbres. A la lumière du jour, je voulais maintenant reprendre et annuler tout ce que j'avais dit. Je savais qu'après la nuit dernière les choses ne pourraient que changer, et j'avais peur qu'elles ne changent pas pour le meilleur. J'aurais juste voulu retourner le temps et revenir à lundi matin.

Pendant mes réflexions, je fis attention à ne pas faire un seul mouvement, pas un seul bruit non plus, essayant de gagner du temps pour savoir ce que je dirais à Jasper quand je serais enfin prête à parler. Pourtant, je fis certainement une erreur qui me vendit, car il se mit à parler bien trop vite à mon goût:

« Bonjour, Bella. »

« Salut Jasper. »

Je ne m'étais pas sentie si maladroite avec lui depuis cette première nuit où je l'avais vu chez lui. Après les révélations d'hier, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir.

Il prit la parole calmement:

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne doit pas forcément tout changer. On trouvera une solution pour faire que ça marche. »

Une fois encore je me demandais comment il arrivait à toujours deviner mes pensées, même à des kilomètres de distance. Mais sérieusement? _Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne doit pas forcément tout changer? _Franchement, comment pouvions-nous maintenant refermer la boîte de Pandore?? Il se mentait à lui-même. La nuit dernière avait _tout _changé.

Je lui répondis tristement:

« Nous n'aurions pas dû parler de tout ça. Maintenant que nous savons, ce sera impossible... »

Il objecta avec force:

« Rien n'est impossible, Bella. Je suis content que nous ayons parlé. »

Il continua d'une voix plus douce:

« Maintenant que nous savons à quoi nous en tenir, nous pourrons nous aider l'un l'autre. Cela rendra les choses plus simples. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il tentait de me convaincre ou si sa tirade était dirigée vers lui-même. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir revenir sur mes paroles.

_Maintenant que nous savons à quoi nous en tenir. _Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'il voyait tout ça, les sentiments qui grandissaient entre nous? Comme une sorte d'obstacle que nous devions combattre? Ma colère enflait en moi, et disparut tout aussitôt. Oui, c'était la stricte vérité. Ces sentiments étaient une barrière à notre amitié, une barrière à toute relation avec sa famille, une barrière à notre inévitable vie future séparés. Ils étaient quelque chose à combattre à tout prix, à détruire. Et dans un combat, il valait mieux avoir des alliés. Le major Jasper Whitlock savait certainement cela.

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette bataille. Je ne voulais pas penser au futur. Et par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas penser à cette déficience mentale qui me conduisait à toujours tomber amoureuse d'hommes qui semblaient ne jamais m'aimer aussi fort que je les aimais eux. Ça existait des livres pour aider des femmes comme moi, non? Probablement même des étagères. Il faudrait que je pense à passer par une librairie la prochaine fois que j'irai à Port Angeles pour y trouver une thérapie en format poche.

« Bella, ne me mets pas à l'écart. A quoi penses-tu? »

Je savais qu'il avait besoin que je lui dise à quoi je pensais, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je n'avais pas assez de temps, et encore moins la force émotionnelle nécessaire.

« Je pense qu'il faut que je me prépare pour aller en cours avant d'être en retard. Je t'appellerai ce soir. »

Il me supplia:

« Bella... »

« Je suis désolée, Jasper. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je t'appelle demain. »

Il me répondit alors:

« Ok. Prends soin de toi. »

J'entendis l'anxiété dans sa voix, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Je lui promis, avant de raccrocher:

« Je le ferai. »

Le cours furent vraiment difficiles à supporter et à vivre. Tout le monde semblait sentir ma mauvaise humeur, et ne cessait de me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'appréciais pas leurs attentions, mais qu'étais-je censée leur dire? Rien dans ma vie ne pouvait expliquer cette humeur hormis Jasper, et je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu leur dire pour lui.

J'avais brièvement considéré la possibilité de mettre Angela au courant, mais j'avais oublié l'idée presque aussi rapidement. Que penserait-elle de moi si elle savait que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse du frère de mon ex-petit ami, qui sortait par la même occasion avec mon ancienne meilleure amie? Même Angela ne pourrait pas comprendre ce genre de comportement.

Je fis tout mon possible pour m'isoler des autres toute la journée. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps dans les toilettes de toute ma vie, mais c'était là l'unique endroit où j'étais certaine de trouver la tranquillité et de pouvoir échapper à toute question malvenue.

Je repassais sans cesse la conversation de la veille dans ma tête.

_« Qu'allons-nous faire? »_

_« Nous allons passer encore quelques moments ensemble en tant qu'amis, jusqu'à ce que ton entraînement soit terminé et... tu repartiras. »_

_« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais que les choses soient différentes, ma puce. »_

Je savais que nous aurions tous deux voulu que les choses soient différentes. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre les rêves, les souhaits et la réalité.

Quand la fin de journée arriva, les gens avaient tous arrêté d'essayer de me parler, se rendant certainement compte que je ne leur répondrais de toute façon pas. Je leur étais reconnaissante.

A mon arrivée dans la salle pour le dernier cours de la journée, je trouvai soudain une barre chocolatée sur mon bureau, enveloppée dans du papier arraché d'un agenda. Troublée, je défis le papier:

« J'espère que ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux et à sourire un peu. »

Je relevai soudainement la tête, n'ayant toujours aucun indice quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur de cette sucrerie. Je jetai alors un regard autour de moi, et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Mike, qui me regardait fixement, attendant que je réagisse. Quand il se rendit compte que je le regardais, son visage s'éclaira et il me sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire. Il leva ses deux pouces à mon intention, et se retourna alors pour suivre le cours.

C'était stupide, mais cette pensée qu'il avait eu pour moi me requinqua quelque peu. Pas de question, pas de proposition, juste une petite attention pour illuminer ma journée. C'était vraiment un gars bien.

Mike et moi travaillons tous deux ce soir, mais une fois encore le grand nombre de clients nous garda occupés. Je fis néanmoins attention à ce qu'il voit que je mangeais la barre de chocolat pendant ma pause, et lui envoyai à nouveau un sourire. Puis mon regard se tourna au loin, afin d'envoyer un signal clair et fort que je voulais être seule. Comme s'il ne voulait pas ruiner sa victoire avec le chocolat, Mike ne tenta pas de m'approcher toute la soirée durant.

De retour à la maison, ce fut la routine habituelle du repas et des devoirs. Je regardai à nouveau un épisode de Firefly, mais mon cœur n'y était pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus. J'étais vraiment nerveuse, je savais que j'allais bientôt appeler Jasper. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Je voulais être mature et nonchalante, mais j'avais juste envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout cela n'était juste. Je n'avais rien à y gagner à penser à Jasper comme quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un ami ou un grand frère, et il n'avait rien à y gagner non plus de son côté, avec ses petites attentions, ses 'ma puce' et ses chansons. Nous avions tous deux franchi la limite et nous allions tous deux devoir en payer le prix, et ça, ce n'était pas juste.

Je remis le lecteur DVD dans l'armoire et pris un livre. J'entendis Charlie monter et me crier '_bonne nuit_' à travers la porte. J'aurais déjà dû être prête à aller dormir et éteindre la lumière, mais j'étais lâche, et je tentais de retarder le plus possible l'inévitable. Quand finalement je me rendis dans la salle de bain, je pris beaucoup de temps à me laver les dents – trois fois – et me lavai le visage à plusieurs reprises également. Je pliai même mes vêtements avant de les mettre au sale. Je n'eus bientôt plus d'excuse. Avec un soupir profond, j'éteignis les lumières, me mis dans mes couvertures, installai l'oreillette et appelai finalement Jasper.

« Comment vas-tu? »

Je lui répondis:

« Pas génial. Toi? »

« J'ai déjà été mieux. Je voulais tant te voir aujourd'hui. J'étais à deux doigts de reprendre la voiture pour revenir à Forks, ou même la laisser dans un aéroport et prendre le premier vol. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Il ne répondit pas. Je sentais bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre.

« Je n'étais pas certain d'être le bienvenu. Quand tu as refusé de me parler ce matin, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je me suis demandé si tu ne préfèrerais pas que je ne revienne pas à Forks. »

Je soupirai:

« Oh, Jasper. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te parler, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire d'ailleurs. »

« J'ai eu toute la journée pour y penser sans avoir beaucoup de distractions. Veux-tu que je commence? »

« Je t'en prie. »

Je fermai alors les yeux, l'estomac tendu dans l'expectative de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

« Tout d'abord, nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Nous avons peut-être eu des pensées qui allaient au-delà de la simple amitié, mais nous ne leur avons pas donné suite. Je pense qu'il est important que nous nous en souvenions. »

« Oui. »

Ma voix était presque un chuchotement. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant.

« Ensuite, notre amitié a commencé dans des circonstances extrêmes. Tu venais de perdre Edward et moi... J'étais séparé de... de ma famille. Dans cet environnement dans lequel nous étions tous les deux blessés et seuls, il était simple de mal interpréter les signes et les sentiments. »

Quoi? Qu'était-il en train de dire? Que mon attirance pour lui ne découlait que d'un besoin de remplacer Edward et que pour lui je n'étais que le substitut d'Alice? Je mis mes deux mains autour de mon visage, comprimant mes yeux pour empêcher que les larmes ne coulent.

« Enfin, je pense que nous avons toujours représenté l'interdit et le dangereux pour l'autre. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'interagir. Maintenant que nous commençons à nous connaître, c'est normal de ressentir cette excitation à l'idée qu'enfin nous pouvons franchir l'interdit. Ça ne peut qu'intensifier notre relation de manière artificielle, au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait normalement dû être. »

Tout ce qu'il disait semblait si froid et cynique, tout ne pouvait être que faux. Je voulais tellement crier! L'attraction que je ressentais envers lui n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque danger ou un autre garçon, même Edward. Cela n'était lié qu'au garçon que j'avais appris à connaître ces deux dernières semaines. Un garçon attentionné, amusant, élégant, sexy, mystérieux, charmant...

_Arrête ça, Bella! C'est à cause de pensées de ce genre que tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation!_

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur ce que Jasper venait de dire et me rendis compte que, bien sûr, il ne me parlait pas vraiment. Cette journée emplie de réflexions à propos de la situation l'avait conduit à se questionner sur ses propres sentiments et ce qui les motivait.

Donc, pour lui, c'étaient les circonstances extrêmes de notre amitié, et sa vision de moi comme du fruit défendu, qui inspirèrent la réponse qu'il interpréta comme étant de l'attirance.

La vague de douleur qui s'abattit soudain sur moi quand je réalisai la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour moi me domina totalement, et soudain, je me retrouvai sur le sentier, regardant Edward disparaître dans la forêt, un sentiment d'abandon et de solitude ancré en moi.

« Bella. »

La voix douce de Jasper parvint à s'insinuer au travers de la brume qui m'entourait.

« Tu n'as toujours rien dit. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, s'il-te-plait. »

Là était toute la différence entre Edward et Jasper. Cette même différence qui m'avait conduit à ressentir ce que je ressentais pour Jasper. Il s'intéressait à moi et à ce que j'avais à dire. Il aurait pu facilement se conduire comme Edward, il aurait pu me quitter après avoir réalisé que ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient qu'une illusion, mais il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de me battre au sol pour son propre amusement. Comme il avait dit, il voulait revenir à Forks et me voir. Ses sentiments avaient beau n'être que factices, il voulait toujours être mon ami.

Mais est-ce que moi, je pouvais faire ça? Est-que j'étais capable de poursuivre mon amitié avec lui tout en mettant de côté mes autres sentiments? Pouvais-je les cacher, qui plus est à Jasper? Mais y avait-il seulement une autre option? Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, pas maintenant. Une amitié, aussi brève soit-elle, était mieux que rien.

« Bella, je sais que tu es toujours là. Je t'entends respirer. S'il-te-plait ma puce, ne fais pas ça. Dis quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Maudis-moi, crie, ça m'est égal. Mais dis quelque chose. Laisse-moi entendre ta voix. »

J'avais peur de parler. Peur que ma voix me trahisse. Et je n'étais pas prête pour ça, pas encore prête à le laisser voir ma fragilité, ma vulnérabilité soudaine. Pourtant, il fallait que je parle, je le savais. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Lui poser une question. Faire qu'il continue à parler.

« Jasper? »

Ma voix était rauque.

« Oui? »

« Il faut que je sache... Est-ce que.... »

J'hésitais.

« Oui? »

Il attendait avec appréhension.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ta famille après ma fête d'anniversaire? »

Il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant un bon moment. Mes larmes ne pouvaient plus être contenues et s'écoulaient de mes yeux en torrents ininterrompus. Je respirais par ma bouche, tentant de garder ma respiration calme et régulière pour ne pas l'alarmer, même si je savais que c'était inutile. Même mon ouïe humaine pouvait entendre la différence. Jasper se mit finalement à parler d'une voix basse et rauque.

« Après qu'Emmett et Rosalie m'aient conduit dehors et que mon envie de sang ait disparue, j'ai couru. Il fallait que je sois seul. J'étais dégoûté par ce que j'avais fait , par mon manque de contrôle du monstre qui vivait en moi si proche de la surface. J'étais horrifié d'avoir voulu te tuer, horrifié d'avoir été si proche de le faire. Je ne voulais pas revenir.

« Finalement, Edward me rattrapa et me força à m'arrêter. La fureur et l'écœurement qu'il ressentait à mon encontre était plus que perceptible, mais la pitié et l'inquiétude l'étaient encore plus. Je l'ai écouté, je lui devais bien ça. Il me persuada de revenir pour Alice et Esmée.

« Les jours qui suivirent furent les pires de ma vie depuis les trois premiers jours de ma transformation. La maison regorgeait d'émotions: de la rage, du dégoût, du ressentiment, de la surprise, de la pitié. Je les absorbais toutes et elles amplifiaient mes propres émotions au-delà du supportable. Je devenais petit à petit fou. Ce fut la douleur, la torture la plus intense que j'eus à faire face durant toute ma vie.

« Mais le pire pour moi furent les sentiments d'Alice. Elle essaya de me les cacher, mais ils la dominaient elle aussi. Elle aussi ressentait une grande surprise et de la pitié, mais elle ressentait également une quantité incroyable de culpabilité, de regrets et d'exécration envers elle-même. Si j'avais été mortel, la douleur de ses sentiments m'aurait certainement tué. Je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas vu mon attaque avant qu'elle ne se produise, coupable de n'avoir pas pu m'arrêter et me contrôler. Puis, quand Edward annonça qu'il voulait qu'on quitte Forks, tous ces sentiments devinrent encore plus forts, et je sais qu'elle pensait que m'avoir amené chez les Cullen sans être capable de me contrôler avait causé la perte de bonheur d'Edward, et l'impossibilité pour les Cullen de rester dans un endroit qu'ils aimaient. Elle prenait toute la responsabilité sur elle-même, même si c'était moi qui avais été le monstre de l'histoire.

« Elle ne dit jamais rien, et à travers tout cela je pouvais tout de même ressentir son amour, mais je savais que tant que je resterais avec elle et les Cullen, je ne serais jamais capable de rompre ce flot d'émotions qui, mélangées aux miennes, me tiraient vers le fond, vers mon côté le plus sombre et le plus profond. Prisonnier comme j'étais de mon enfer personnel d'émotions, j'étais inutile au reste de la famille. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait que je parte pour le salut de tous.

« Ce fut Carlisle qui eut le premier l'idée qu'il serait préférable que je me sépare de la famille pendant un moment. Il m'expliqua qu'après avoir l'occasion de faire face à mes émotions, je serais alors capable de les rejoindre et de reprendre ma vie avec eux. Ce fut toujours pensé comme une séparation temporaire.

« Alice refusa le plan de Carlisle d'un bloc. Elle me supplia de partir avec eux. Elle me proposa même de quitter les Cullen pour que nous puissions prendre notre propre chemin à deux, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Je savais à quel point elle était proche de tous les membres de la famille, et je savais que si nous partions, une part d'elle pleurerait toujours la perte des autres, même si elle m'aimait. Et savoir que j'étais la cause de la disparition d'une partie d'elle me tourmenterait à vie. C'était donc mieux de suivre le conseil de Carlisle et de faire face à toute la douleur en même temps.

« Finalement, c'est Edward qui convainquit Alice de me laisser derrière. Il la rabaissa et la fit culpabiliser, lui disant qu'elle était égoïste de placer ses besoins avant les miens et ceux de la famille. Je l'ai haï pour ça, mais c'était la seule solution.

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'il n'y ait aucun contact entre nous jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à les rejoindre. Cette règle était surtout pour moi. Je savais que dès que j'aurais parlé à n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et surtout à Alice, je les rejoindrais même si je n'étais pas prêt.

« Je n'ai dit à personne où je comptais aller, et au départ je pensais même me diriger vers le sud, retourner à Houston. Mais je me rendis finalement compte que le meilleur lieu pour faire face à mes démons était le lieu où j'avais perdu leur contrôle – Forks. La maison était abandonné. Personne n'aurait à savoir que j'étais là.

« Au début, je voulais éviter tout contact humain. Puis je me rendis compte que c'était là tout le contraire de ce que j'avais en fait besoin. Je savais que la seule solution pour rejoindre les autres était de prouver que je pouvais contrôler mes envies de sang, seul, tout comme eux le faisaient. Alors j'ai préparé mon entraînement. Et tu connais la suite. »

Les larmes continuaient de couler de mes yeux alors que j'écoutais son récit. Je ressentais chaque part de sa douleur, chaque part du flot d'émotions qui le submergeaient sûrement. C'était bien pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je chuchotai, horrifiée:

« Jasper... »

A nouveau, je manquais de mots. 'Je suis désolée' n'aurait pas été adapté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Le plan fonctionne. Tu t'es rendue compte toi-même que je deviens de plus en plus fort tous les jours. »

« Oui. J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais. »

« Je sais. Dès le moment où je t'ai parlé de mes plans, tu as eu plus de foi en moi que moi-même je n'avais. C'était agréable, et flatteur. Tu ne me connaissais même pas. Tes sentiments, tes réactions m'ont toujours beaucoup surpris. »

« Je ne te connaissais peut-être pas, mais je sentais ta détermination et ta résolution. Et je savais qu'une fois la décision prise, tu t'y tiendrais. Mais quand même, ça doit être horrible pour toi. Elle te manque tant. »

Dès que les mots eurent franchi mes lèvres, je voulus les reprendre et les cacher au fond de moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais parlé d'elle. Est-ce que j'essayais de le blesser encore plus?

Il y eut un autre silence. Je m'en voulais mentalement pour mon manque de prévenance. Mais quand Jasper répondit, sa voix ne contenait pas de peine. Elle était au contraire régulière et mesurée.

« Bella, il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé avec Alice. »

*

_Note de l'auteur: Désolée de couper le chapitre à cet endroit, mais cela me semblait l'endroit la plus indiqué pour la fin du chapitre. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la manière rationnelle de Jasper de voir ses sentiments et de la réaction de Bella? Est-ce que la description de ce qui s'est passé après l'anniversaire est comme vous l'aviez imaginé?_

_J'aimerais beaucoup entendre vos réactions, même si vous avez détesté ce chapitres. Laissez une review!_

_Note de la traductrice: Vous savez quoi? Si vous voulez un chapitre 16 rapide à arriver, faîtes péter les reviews!!!!_


	16. Chapitre 16: Vision

_**Note de l'auteur:** Encore désolée pour la coupure dans le dernier chapitre. En espérant que l'attente en valait la peine!_

_Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Note de la traductrice:** Alors alors alors. Plusieurs choses à vous dire, et des choses à répondre à certaines reviews..._

_Memelyne, je n'avais pas encore vu le trailer de Golden Moon! Merci pour le renseignement! J'en profite pour vous en faire la pub: Une vidéo sur le thème de Golden Moon a été créé. Pour le voir, allez sur la page de profil de NuisiainForks!_

_Mamie Cullen, eh bien que dire? Merci de ces encouragements! _

_La petite reunionaise, pareil, que dire? Merci beaucoup pour tout, ça fait vraiment plaisir._

_Et bien sûr comme je ne peux pas faire un message personnalisé pour tout le monde, eh bien merci beaucoup à toutes les gentilles reviews que vous avez postées! Ça me va droit au cœur!_

_J'espère que la traduction continuera à vous plaire et que je réussirai à traduire vite!! lol_

_Ah et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris! On a dépassé le cap des 60 favoris et 75 alertes... C'est vraiment beaucoup! Alors encore merci!!_

_En attendant, bonne lecture pour aujourd'hui!_

_***_

**Chapitre 16:** Vision

***

_Il y eut un autre silence. Je m'en voulais mentalement pour mon manque de prévenance. Mais quand Jasper répondit, sa voix ne contenait pas de peine. Elle était au contraire régulière et mesurée._

_« Bella, il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé avec Alice. »_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands en réaction à ses paroles. Il avait parlé à Alice! Des centaines de questions grouillèrent dans mon esprit. Qui avait appelé qui et pourquoi? Qu'avait dit Alice? Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien? Est-ce qu'elle savait à propos de nous? Est-ce qu'elle voulait me tuer?

Mais au-delà de ces questions, la phrase qu'il avait dite quelques minutes auparavant flottait dans mon esprit:

_Je savais que dès que j'aurais parlé à n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et surtout à Alice, je les rejoindrais même si je n'étais pas prêt._

Jasper ne reviendrait pas. Il allait rejoindre les Cullen.

J'avalai difficilement. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour me sentir plus mal que quand Edward m'avait quittée sur ce sentier. J'avais réellement eu tord. Au moins quand Edward m'avait quittée, il y avait de la colère, du ressentiment que je pouvais nourrir et auxquels je pouvais me raccrocher quand je me sentais envahie par la tristesse et le désespoir. Là il n'y avait rien. Nous n'avions même pas eu une chance de nous dire un véritable au revoir. Jasper était parti au milieu de la nuit et maintenant plus rien ne persistait.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il me dise ces mots-là, pas supporter qu'il confirme mes pires craintes, alors je mis fin à la conversation en refermant le portable.

En quelques secondes à peine le téléphone se mit à vibrer. Les vibrations se diffusaient dans le sol. Inquiète que cela réveille Charlie, j'empoignai le téléphone et le coinçai dans mon oreiller. Je considérai un instant l'éteindre totalement, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de perdre ce dernier fil de connexion entre nous, même s'il était très ténu.

Après plus ou moins un quart d'heure, les vibrations s'arrêtèrent. Je ressentis un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement.

C'était vraiment terminé.

Puis j'entendis le téléphone fixe sonner en bas. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil: il était minuit et demi. Les seuls appels à cette heure tardive ne pouvaient être que pour une urgence. Je regardai alors avec horreur à mon téléphone portable maintenant silencieux. Il ne ferait pas ça! Que dirait-il quand Charlie décrocherait? Désespérée, je repris le plus vite possible mon téléphone et appuya sur le '1'. La sonnerie en bas s'arrêta sur le champ.

« Tu m'as raccroché au nez. »

Sa voix était pleine de douleur et d'accusation. Ma tristesse fut remplacée momentanément par de la colère.

Je sifflai alors:

« Oui. La plupart des gens comprennent que ça signale la fin d'une conversation. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'appeler chez moi comme ça? Tu aurais pu réveiller Charlie! »

Il répéta:

« Tu m'as raccroché au nez. Pourquoi? »

Une véritable confusion et de la douleur perlaient dans sa voix, ce qui me désarma totalement.

Je retins un sanglot:

« Je ne voulais tout simplement pas. Je ne _pouvais_ pas t'entendre me dire que tu ne revenais pas. »

« Quoi? »

Il semblait ne rien comprendre.

« Tu as dit que si tu parlais à Alice alors tu ne reviendrais pas même si tu n'étais pas prêt. »

Il répéta:

« Quoi? »

« Quand tu me parlais de ce qui s'était passé après mon anniversaire. Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de contact entre vous parce que si tu parlais avec Alice tu les rejoindrais même si tu n'étais pas prêt. »

Je lui en voulais de me le faire répéter à haute voix. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas une mémoire parfaite. Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il m'humilie de la sorte?

Il répondit enfin:

« Oh. »

Il semblait soulagé.

« Bella, tu es bête, j'ai toujours prévu de revenir à Forks. Est-ce que tu as vraiment cru que j'allais tout simplement partir chasser et ne jamais revenir, et te quitter comme Edward l'a fait? »

Il s'arrêta, regrettant apparemment la comparaison, puis reprit:

« J'ai toujours compté revenir. Et Alice a appelé pour s'assurer que j'allais bel et bien revenir. »

« Quoi? »

Ce fut mon tour d'être totalement prise au dépourvu. Pourquoi Alice voudrait-elle que Jasper revienne à Forks? Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

« Alice a eu une vision. »

Jasper était à nouveau sérieux. Je paniquai alors. Est-ce qu'Alice avait vu quelque chose à propos de Jasper et moi? S'étaient-ils disputés? Lui avait-elle ordonné de rester loin d'elle? Mais à l'entendre, on n'aurait pas dit un homme qui s'était disputé avec son âme sœur quelques heures auparavant. Merde, que se passait-il? J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un épisode de Twilight Zone.

Je demandai alors:

« Qu'a-t-elle vu? »

« Elle a vu Laurent. Elle a vu Laurent à Forks. »

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Laurent, le vampire nomade qui voyageait auparavant avec James et Victoria, revenait à Forks. Laurent, qui n'était pas végétarien comme les Cullen, se dirigeait vers notre petite ville. Et s'il décidait de se nourrir ici? Nous étions tous en danger!

« Bella, respire. »

J'inspirai alors, suivant son conseil plus qu'avisé.

« Tout va bien. Laurent a vécu avec Tanya et sa famille à Denali. Il semble être devenu végétarien. Pour autant que nous soyons au courant, il compte continuer. Mais pour une raison qui reste inconnue, il a décidé de quitter l'Alaska pour revenir sous le méridien 48. Alice l'a vu à Forks. Il te surveillait. Elle ne l'a pas vu agir, mais elle voulait s'assurer que j'allais revenir à Forks prendre soin de toi, juste au cas où. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec lui dans les parages. Peut-être est-il devenu végétarien pendant quelques mois, mais je ne sais que trop bien à quel point il est aisé de glisser à nouveau vers ses instincts.

Nous avons quelques jours avant qu'il n'arrive, mais je reviens immédiatement. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, il va falloir qu'on mette au point certaines règles, juste pour un moment, pour assurer ta sécurité. D'accord? »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Un vampire nomade se dirigeait vers Forks.

« Ça va, Bella? »

La voix de Jasper était soudain devenue plus forte, comme exigeant une réponse.

« Oui, d'accord. »

Pourtant je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi je disais oui.

« Est-ce qu'Alice a vu quoi que ce soit d'autre? »

« Non, ou tout du moins elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle m'a dit de te dire bonjour, qu'elle était vraiment désolée, et que tu lui manquais beaucoup. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Mes yeux brûlaient des larmes qui avaient coulé et ma tête tapait à cause de l'amas d'informations qu'il fallait que j'ingurgite ce soir. Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était passé une heure et demi du matin. Je grognai alors.

« Bella, que se passe-t-il? »

Il sembla tout de suite alarmé.

« Rien. J'ai juste une migraine, et il est tard... »

Je l'entendis jurer tout bas.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ma puce, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Et il faut que tu te lèves demain pour les cours. Tu veux que je te chante quelque chose? »

Il n'avait aucune pitié. Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui... Mais finalement cela signifiait quelque chose pour moi, et comme je ne pourrai en profiter qu'un court moment...

Je chuchotai:

« Oui. »

Il dit alors très doucement:

« C'est une nouvelle chanson, une spéciale juste pour ce soir. »

_Avant il y avait un moyen de revenir sur le chemin de chez soi_

_Avant il y avait un moyen de rentrer chez soi_

_Dors, belle enfant, ne pleure pas_

_Et je te chanterai une berceuse._

_Un sommeil doré emplit tes yeux_

_Des sourires te réveillent quand tu te lèves_

_Dors, belle enfant, ne pleure pas_

_Et je te chanterai une berceuse._

_Avant il y avait un moyen de revenir sur le chemin de chez soi_

_Avant il y avait un moyen de revenir chez soi_

_Dors, belle enfant, ne pleure pas_

_Et je te chanterai une berceuse._

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai en prononçant son nom.

Il répondit immédiatement:

« Je suis là, Bella. Comment vas-tu? »

Je grognai:

« Ugh. Mal tête. Mal yeux. »

« Prends un Advil ma puce, ça t'aidera pour les deux. »

« Je sais, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Je ne voulais vraiment pas sortir du lit.

Il me demanda d'une voix douce:

« Bella, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur? »

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde:

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« S'il-te-plait ne me raccroche plus au nez. C'était... vraiment stressant. J'étais très inquiet. J'aurais demandé à Charlie de vérifier ce qui ce passait si tu ne m'avais pas rappelé quand tu l'as fait. Je te promets de ne pas te forcer à rester au téléphone si tu ne veux pas parler, mais mets-moi au courant avant de raccrocher. D'accord? »

Je marmonnai, plutôt embarrassée:

« D'accord. »

Je n'aurais pas pu être plus méchante même si je l'avais voulu.

« Je suis désolée de l'avoir fait hier soir. »

« Ce n'est rien, Bella, je comprends. Allez, va t'habiller. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard. »

« Je te rappelle ce soir, Jasper. »

« Oui. »

Comme je ne me sentais toujours pas mieux, je préférai rester seule au lycée. De temps à autre je pouvais voir les gens chuchoter derrière moi quand je passais. Je savais que des ragots circulaient, mais je m'en fichais. Mon seul but était de finir les cours et le boulot au plus vite.

Le magasin Newton fut une fois encore bondé, et le temps passa très vite. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'avais fini de travailler. Je me dépêchai alors de sortir et me dirigeai vers ma Chevrolet.

« Bella, attends! »

Mike m'avait suivie jusqu'au parking. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, donc je m'arrêtai et me tournai alors, craignant tout de même la conversation qui suivrait.

Je lui répondis faiblement:

« Salut, Mike. Merci pour la barre chocolatée hier. »

« Pas de problème. C'était agréable de te voir sourire. J'aurais dû t'en donner plus tôt. »

« Non, tu l'as donné juste au bon moment. Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas autant apprécié avant. »

Il ne répondit pas, et nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs secondes en silence.

« Ok, ben... on se voit demain. »

Je commençais à me tourner à nouveau vers ma Chevrolet.

« Attends. Ne pars pas si vite. »

Je me retournai alors doucement vers lui.

Il continua:

« Je sais qu'il est tard, donc j'essayerai d'être bref. J'aurais voulu te parler plus tôt, mais c'est pratiquement impossible de pouvoir te trouver seule. »

Il semblait incertain, un peu comme s'il sentait que je m'entourais de personnes dans ce but bien précis.

Je restai silencieuse, attendant qu'il continue. Mike laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans le parking, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux:

« Bella, je suis ton ami et je le serai toujours, peu importe ce que tu me diras ce soir. »

_Oh oh._ Ça n'augurait rien de bon. J'inspirai alors un bon coup.

« Je le sais, Mike. Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Eh bien, je sais qu'Edward et toi étiez très proches. Et je sais que tu as dit à Jessica que tu étais prête à voir d'autres gens, mais samedi... hum... Samedi, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que ce n'était pas vrai. »

Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux se dirigèrent une fois encore vers le sol. Il se sentait clairement mal à l'aide... Puis il me regarda à nouveau:

« Et... hum... Je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu es prête à avancer ou bien... Ou bien est-ce que c'est à cause de moi? »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et ce ne fut pas une expérience agréable. Je le regardai alors, lui face à moi, si vulnérable. Celui qui m'avait le premier accordé son amitié. Un ami humain, et disponible. Il avait toujours été là depuis le tout début, s'assurant que je me liais d'amitié avec d'autres lycéens, me protégeant le plus possible en sport, m'aidant à trouver un petit boulot, me faisant sourire quand j'en avais réellement besoin. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, même quand j'étais avec Edward, et tout cela sans le moindre espoir et sans contrepartie. Bien sûr il n'était pas Jasper, il n'était pas même Edward, mais quel être humain pouvait de toute façon espérer les égaler? Mais était-ce seulement juste d'utiliser ces deux vampires comme des points de référence avec lesquels les garçons normaux ne pouvaient de toute façon pas rivaliser? Deux vampires qui restaient, en plus, hors de ma portée?

Jasper ne resterait que quelques semaines de plus à Forks avant de repartir et de me quitter à jamais. Et je savais que ses sentiments pour moi étaient simplement platoniques. J'en étais maintenant persuadée, parce que s'ils étaient plus que ça, eh bien Jasper ne reviendrait pas. Alice aurait vu quelque chose et lui aurait demandé de revenir à elle avant que quoi que ce soit ne se produise. Elle se serait peut-être inquiétée pour Laurent, mais elle aurait envoyé Emmett pour me protéger. Alice avait toujours su, et je m'en rendais compte à présent, que Jasper était à jamais sa moitié, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre entre nous deux si ce n'est le fantasme d'une adolescente imbécile.

Donc, est-ce que ce serait si mal de me laisser une chance de tomber amoureuse de Mike? De voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un petit ami totalement humain? De laisser les choses suivre leur cours et voir où elles me mèneraient? Tout au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas fermer cette possibilité à jamais, je ne voulais pas fermer cette porte à double tour et en jeter la clé aux loups.

Il fallait donc que je laisse momentanément tomber ma garde, que je présente à lui comme j'étais réellement, vulnérable:

« Mike, ce n'est pas toi. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête. »

Je parvins à déceler une lueur dans ses yeux, mais il restait prudent:

« Mais tu penses que peut-être... peut-être un jour... tu pourrais être prête? A essayer? Avec moi? »

Ses yeux semblaient supplier les miens de confirmer ma réponse. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Il fallait que je prenne ma décision. Et je voulais – non, j'avais _besoin_ – de laisser une lueur d'espoir, pour notre salut à tous deux.

Je répondis alors calmement:

« Peut-être Mike, peut-être un jour? »

Je n'avais pas réalisé plus tôt qu'il retenait sa respiration, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait bel et bien fait jusqu'à ce que je réponde.

« Dans ce cas, j'attendrai... »

Non sans hésitation, il m'adressa alors un sourire auquel je répondis. Puis, tout d'un coup, je me mis à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas fermer définitivement la porte, mais je ne voulais pas pour autant lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Je ne peux pas être certaine qu'un jour... »

Il fit un pas en avant et plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler. Il me dit alors:

« Chut, je comprends. Je ne veux pas de garanties. Je suis patient. Je peux attendre. »

Il me tira alors à lui et m'entoura de ses bras. Je me raidis un instant, pour finalement me laisser faire, comprenant que ça n'était là rien de plus qu'un geste amical.

Il me chuchota dans l'oreille:

« Quoi que tu décides, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours amis. »

J'approuvai silencieusement. Il relâcha son étreinte et prit mes mains dans les siennes, cherchant à capter mon regard.

Il me demanda alors:

« D'accord, Bella? »

« Oui. »

Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle à peine audible.

Il lâcha mes mains, fit un pas en arrière. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage:

« Ça te dirait d'aller au feu de joie à First Beach le week end prochain? En amis. »

Il leva ses deux mains en l'air, comme pour montrer qu'il était parfaitement innocent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire:

« D'accord Mike. J'aimerais beaucoup y aller. En amis. »

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa voiture:

« Génial! On se voit demain en cours, Bella! »

« A demain. »

Un sourire était toujours imprimé sur mon visage. Je me tournai alors et déverrouillai la portière de la voiture. Tout cela avait été si imprévu! Mais je me sentais bien. Mon cœur était comme plus léger. Les choses se passeraient finalement bien entre Mike et moi. Ben et Angela pourraient enfin mettre un terme à leur mission de protection rapprochée envers moi.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la Chevrolet, puis mis en route le moteur sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour. Ce ne fut que quand je tournai finalement la tête pour vérifier qu'aucune voiture ne passait derrière la mienne que je réalisai soudain que la banquette arrière était occupée.

***

_Note de l'auteur: Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis à nouveau cruelle pour la fin du chapitre. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Il faut bien que vous reveniez lire ;-)_

_La nouvelle chanson est Golden Slumbers des Beatles, de l'album « Abbey Road ». J'ai pris quelques légères libertés avec les paroles (ndt: et moi donc, en les traduisant!! mdr). Est-ce que ce n'était pas parfait pour cette nuit? Pour moi, cette chanson me fait pensé très fort à Jasper._

_Je sais que certains me détesteront pour cette scène avec Mike. S'il vous plait réfléchissez-y: Mike n'est pas un mauvais bougre, et ce serait injuste de notre part de vouloir que Bella reste seule si jamais Jasper repart pour retrouver Alice. Ce n'est jamais une mauvaise chose d'avoir un plan B._

_Ah oui, alors qu'avez-vous pensé de Bella qui raccroche au nez de Jasper? Même moi n'imaginai pas que Bella ferait ça avant de réellement écrire la scène. Et que pensez-vous de la vision d'Alice?_


	17. Chapitre 17: Anger

**Chapitre 17: ANGER**

_J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la Chevrolet, puis mis en route le moteur sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour. Ce ne fut que quand je tournai finalement la tête pour vérifier qu'aucune voiture ne passait derrière la mienne que je réalisai soudain que la banquette arrière était occupée._

Je crus littéralement mourir de peur avant de reconnaître l'occupant du siège arrière.

Je criai finalement de surprise et de plaisir:

« Jasper! Tu es là! Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain! »

« Oui, apparemment pas. »

Ses mots étaient secs, et son regard était dirigé vers la vitre derrière ma tête. Je me retournai alors et suivis son regard, qui observait Mike alors qu'il montait dans son van.

« Oh. Je suppose que tu as tout entendu. »

« Je n'essayais pas de t'espionner, mais comme vous étiez les deux seules âmes qui vivent dans ce parking, c'était un peu difficile de ne pas entendre. Tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel point les choses avaient changé entre vous alors que j'étais parti. »

Sa voix restait neutre en apparence, mais j'étais sure de pouvoir y détecter une touche d'accusation.

« Changé? De quoi parles-tu? »

J'étais troublée.

« Vendredi dernier, tu cherchais tous les moyens de tenir Mike éloigné. Ce soir au contraire, le laisser se rapprocher de toi ne semblait pas te déplaire. »

Je n'étais pas sure de bien comprendre, et de savoir vers quoi tendait la conversation – je ne savais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi nous l'avions d'ailleurs, cette conversation – mais ça commençait réellement à m'énerver. J'étais sur le point de protester quand Jasper dit:

« Je sens que Mike commence à s'inquiéter, certainement parce que tu n'as toujours pas démarré le moteur. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne se pose trop de questions. »

Je grognai, mais finalement jetai un regard vers l'arrière et démarrai pour quitter le parking. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, sans savoir quelle direction prendre. La route de droite menait chez moi, celle de gauche chez Jasper.

Je demandai alors tout haut:

« Où allons-nous? »

« Charlie t'attend, non? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es déjà en retard à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans le parking, donc nous ferions mieux d'aller chez toi avant que Charlie ne s'inquiète et envoie un escadron à ta recherche. Et puis Mike nous observe encore, mieux vaut ne pas lui faire croire que tu cours rejoindre un autre soupirant. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il fixait le vide, droit devant lui. Je savais qu'il pouvait me voir avec son excellente vision périphérique, mais c'était clair qu'il ne voulait pas croiser mon regard.

_Ok. Je peux faire la même chose._

Je reportai mon regard sur la route et tournai finalement à droite. Le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes alors que je conduisais toujours, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un emplacement hors de la route assez large pour y accéder avec ma Chevrolet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

La voix de Jasper était pleine de surprise, alors que je finissais la manœuvre pour me garer. Je me tournai alors vers lui, et lui répondis énervée:

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? »

Durant un instant je sentis la colère grandir en moi, et tout d'un coup je fus emplie d'un calme et d'une paix incroyables. Incroyables, parce que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Je savais que Jasper utilisait son don pour changer mes émotions. Essayer de m'agripper à cette colère m'était maintenant devenu impossible, alors je fis la seule chose qui m'était à ce moment-là possible.

Je demandai calmement:

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. J'aimerais vraiment être moi-même ce soir, et pas une poupée dont les émotions ne sont que le fait d'un marionnettiste et de ses ficelles. »

Jasper détourna son visage et la colère revint en moi, bien qu'elle soit moins forte. Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux.

« Est-ce que tu es encore en train de...? »

Il se tourna vers moi et rencontra tout de suite mon regard.

« Non, Bella. Tout vient de toi. »

« Bien. »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en guise de défiance, même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je défiais. Je mordis ma lèvre de frustration. Je voulais toujours aborder le sujet de la discussion que nous avions eu auparavant, mais ce dont j'allais parler était tout aussi important. Je décidai donc de commencer par ça.

Ma voix fut étonnement stable:

« Jasper, si nous devons rester amis... »

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, surpris – il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Moi non plus, en réalité. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment cette Bella pleine de confiance qui avait pris le contrôle de la discussion.

Je répétai alors:

« Si nous devons rester amis, il faut que tu me respectes. »

Je remarquai qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Je continuai néanmoins:

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plait. Je suis sure que pour toi, c'est une habitude d'utiliser tes capacités pour calmer toutes sortes de situations, et je sais bien que je ne m'y étais jamais opposée auparavant, mais c'était avant que nous tentions de devenir amis. Dans notre amitié, tu auras toujours un avantage sur moi, puisque tu peux lire mes émotions, quand je ne peux que deviner les tiennes. C'est déjà suffisamment injuste sans qu'en plus tu manipules mes sentiments sans ma permission. C'est un peu comme si tu me privais de mon libre-arbitre. Je ressentais de la colère. Je sais que ça peut être une émotion difficile pour toi à supporter, mais j'avais une raison d'être en colère. Et quand tu as supprimé en moi cette capacité à ressentir de la colère, quand tu m'as forcée à ressentir un sentiment inverse, je me suis sentie totalement désarmée, comme violée. »

Le visage de Jasper exprimait une forte douleur, un peu comme si je l'avais frappé. Ses mains n'étaient plus que deux poings fermement clos et ses yeux étaient froncés, son visage toujours déformé par une grimace. Tous ses muscles étaient si contractés que son corps entier tremblait comme s'il était conducteur d'un courant électrique plus que puissant. Clairement, il était en plein dilemme intérieur, se battant pour garder le contrôle. Tout ce que je pouvais maintenant faire était regarder, terrifiée, sans savoir ce qui avait causé ce changement soudain en lui, ni ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

Il avait surement senti un changement dans mes émotions même au delà de son combat intérieur, car ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain grands et il me fixa du regard, fronçant les sourcils. Il jura dans un chuchotement, pris d'une colère à peine masquée. Cet instinct de survie qui me chuchotait de me battre ou de m'enfuir pour ma vie me dominait à cet instant, et je savais que l'affrontement n'était pas une option face à Jasper. Tentant de garder mes mouvements aussi discrets que possible, je m'éloignai alors légèrement de lui et tendis ma main pour agripper la poignée de la portière. J'aurais pourtant dû réaliser que le moindre petit mouvement de ma part serait facilement remarquable pour lui.

Il chuchota alors entre ses dents:

« Non... S'il te plait, ne pars pas Bella. Je promets que tu ne risques rien. Donne-moi juste une minute. »

Je restai alors sans bouger. Que Jasper promette que je ne courais aucun danger suffit à diminuer considérablement mon degré d'anxiété. Ma seule peur était maintenant dirigée vers lui et ces démons intérieurs qu'il tentait de vaincre.

Quelques instants plus tard, je vis que son corps commençait à se détendre, et son visage retrouva son expression normale. Il inspira un grand coup et me demanda:

« Je n'arrange pas les choses, pas vrai? »

Je chuchotai alors:

« Je n'aurais pas cru te voir réagir à ce point. »

Cela ne servait à rien de mentir, puisque qu'il savait exactement ce que je ressentais.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée. Mais c'était soit ça, soit me ruer dehors et réduire deux ou trois arbres en cure-dents. C'est encore un peu compliqué pour moi de contrôler ma colère, tu sais. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu étais si en colère? Parce que je t'en voulais? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as voulu calmer mes émotions? Parce que tu savais que ma colère créerait ce genre de réaction en toi? »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'étais en colère de t'avoir blessée, et d'avoir éveillé en toi des questionnements quant à ma présence à tes côtés. La colère était totalement dirigée vers moi-même. C'est juste que... »

Il soupira:

« C'est juste que je veux être à la hauteur de ton amitié, parce que je sais que je ne l'ai pas toujours été, et que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Mais je continue toujours de tout foutre en l'air. J'agis en croyant te faciliter les choses, mais à chaque fois je fais pire que mieux, et je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment y remédier. Comment faire pour ne pas toujours t'éloigner de moi? »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste de frustration, les éloignant momentanément de son front, avant qu'ils ne retombent naturellement en une cascade dorée aussitôt sa main éloignée de sa chevelure.

Je ressentis alors un frisson d'excitation me parcourir, et espérai que Jasper ne le remarque pas, trop occupé par ses propres émotions.

Je le regardai alors fixement, mais ne remarquai aucune réaction visible de sa part.

« Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait ressentir tout ça... »

Sa voix n'était plus que l'écho de la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

« Je... Je ne me rendais pas compte. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce que je faisais. Je n'ai jamais voulu de blesser ou te contrôler, ou te laisser penser que je ne te respectais pas. Il faut que tu me crois. »

Il prenait tout ça d'une manière bien pire que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je n'avais pas voulu le blesser, je voulais juste qu'il arrête de changer mes sentiments sans mon consentement. Il fallait absolument que je rétablisse la balance le plus vite possible.

« Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Je sais que pour toi, utiliser ton don est normal, et que tu le fais sans même y penser. C'est juste que je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à te voir si je ne peux pas être moi-même, ressentir mes propres sentiments en ta présence. Je ne peux pas être l'amie de quelqu'un qui me manipule ou qui tente de me contrôler, même s'il pense que c'est pour mon bien. »

« Je sais, Bella. Je comprends et je suis totalement d'accord. Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que tu es la première personne à me dire ces choses-là, à me présenter la situation ainsi? Ma famille est totalement habituée à ces capacités stupides – Edward qui peut lire les esprits, Alice et ses visions, mon empathie... Donc personne ne s'en est jamais plaint. Et je n'ai jamais été suffisamment proche de quelqu'un d'autre qui savait ce que je pouvais faire pour que cette personne me dise ce qu'elle en pensait. Je suppose qu'Edward a dû entendre des reproches... Mais il ne m'en a jamais rien dit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse être aussi idiot. J'agresse les autres dans ce qu'ils ont de plus personnel. »

Je lui répondis calmement:

« Jasper, arrête de t'en prendre à toi-même s'il te plait. Tu ne savais pas, et tu utilisais juste ton don pour te défendre contre ma colère. Tu l'as fait par instinct. Je comprends, tu sais. »

Il m'interrompit avec un rire amer.

« Par instinct »

Il fit une moue dégoûtée.

« Oui, mon instinct a bel et bien blessé les autres durant toute ma vie. C'est la seule constante qui constitue mon existence. »

_Eh merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que je dise ça? Comment ai-je pu oublier que c'est son attirance instinctive pour mon sang qui a été la source-même de cette situation dès le début? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Isabella, réfléchis avant de parler!_

Je chuchotai, ressentant un sentiment horrible de culpabilité:

« Jasper, arrête s'il te plait. »

Il me regarda à nouveau, mais son visage était maintenant empli de prudence.

« Tu recommences (ajoutant tout de suite) même si ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

Il était troublé. Bien. Le trouble était bien mieux que la colère ou l'apitoiement.

« Tu réagis beaucoup trop à ce que je te dis. Et au lieu d'être en colère pour ce que tu as fait, je me sens mal de t'avoir blessé à ce point. »

Son visage passa de la confusion à l'incrédulité. Il renversa sa tête vers l'arrière et se mit à rire (même si son rire n'était pas forcément un rire heureux).

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire encore?_

« Bella, tu es incroyable! »

_Hein?_

« Il n'y a que toi pour réagir à cette situation comme ça, en te rendant malade à cause de ça. Franchement, on est tous les deux aussi incurables. »

Je n'étais pas sure de réellement comprendre de quoi il parlait, mais au moins il n'était plus en colère contre lui-même. C'était déjà ça de pris. Il fallait que je continue comme ça.

« Jasper, je veux que tu m'écoutes. Je comprends. C'est comme ce matin, quand tu as dit que tu avais compris pourquoi je t'avais raccroché au nez, et que tu m'as demandé de ne plus le faire, sans pour autant me faire me sentir mal à propos de ça. C'est pareil. Si tu veux que je continue à te voir, ne manipule juste plus mes émotions contre ma volonté. C'est tout simple. »

Il appuya sa tête, à nouveau en proie à sa culpabilité. Quand il se décida finalement à me parler, sa voix était pleine de remords.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. J'essayais juste de t'aider, de te rendre la situation plus facile. Mais je vois maintenant que ça rendait juste les choses plus faciles _pour moi_. »

Il leva ses yeux vers moi, son regard planté dans le mien:

« Je promets que ça ne se produira plus jamais. »

Je répondis juste:

« Je te crois. »

Il sembla satisfait par ma réponse et se renfonça dans son siège.

Je dis alors:

« Et si tu le refais... »

Je mis toutes les précautions du monde à parler de manière malicieuse, pour être certaine qu'il comprenne que je disais ça juste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suppose que nous pourrions toujours communiquer par téléphone, puisque ton don ne fonctionne pas à distance. »

Il grogna, se tourna pour faire totalement face à mon visage et se pencha pour s'approcher de moi, ses yeux topazes fixant profondément les miens, sa voix soudainement basse et rauque:

« Ma puce, je préfèrerais être déchiqueté en lambeaux et brûler dans les pires flammes de l'enfer plutôt que de recommencer et t'infliger tout ça. Et pour autant que j'adore entendre ta voix au téléphone, je ne pourrais pas m'autoriser à exister si à cause de moi, nous ne pouvions plus jamais nous voir. Ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, je ne peux pas le décrire ou l'expliquer, mais c'est absolument irremplaçable. »

_Note de l'auteur: Que vous soyez nouveau par ici ou bien un habitué, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est facile, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton 'review' et d'écrire!_

_  
Merci!_

_Note de la traductrice: Je suis désoléeeeeeeee de ce retard inexcusable et immensément long. Ça doit bien faire, quoi, 3 mois que je n'ai pas publié? Honte à moi._

_Tout ça pour dire que ça m'était en fait un peu sorti de la tête, entre les vacances, la rentrée etc... Mais les reviews que certains ont continué incessamment de m'envoyer m'ont complètement re-motivée! Donc voilà, vous voyez maintenant l'intérêt des reviews...._

_Bref, j'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite (non non, je vous PROMETS qu'il arrivera vite), et en attendant, un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui auront attendu patiemment la suite, et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant!_


	18. Explications

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Tout d'abord une petite explication pour ce chapitre qui n'en est pas un: je voulais réellement m'expliquer avec vous avant de reprendre la publication:

je suis vraiment désolée du retard incroyable que j'ai pu prendre sur cette traduction... Ok aucune excuse vraiment valable, mais je vous dois tout de même quelques explications:

Je dois bien avouer que depuis quelques mois, entre des problèmes personnels, les études et stages et puis au bout d'un moment le manque simple de motivation... Et bien voilà où on est arrive. Je sais bien que ça n'explique en rien cette absence prolongée, mais voilà, ça vaut ce que ça vaut.

Pour rassurer tout le monde, le chapitre suivant est presque terminé, et j'espère le corriger d'ici demain pour le publier.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette « disparition de la surface de la terre », et que vous continuerez d'apprécier et de commenter cette fic!

Enfin, un immense MERCI à toutes celles qui ont continué de me harceler par mail et message privé pour que je continue cette fic, car c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de m'y remettre. Vraiment, MERCI!

A demain j'espère, pour le véritable chapitre cette fois :)

Androma


End file.
